Una desconocida ah entrado a nuestras vidas
by LittleKurara
Summary: Una fanatica de Naruto, va a parar en su mundo, y mil locuras nuestros ninjas veran...ups mejor no digo nada mas. Bueno si quieren ver lo que Sophie hara entre. Absolutamente Naruhina.Ultimo capitulo arriba.
1. Una estrana chica llega a Konoha

Capitulo I: Una extraña chica llega a Konoha

Hace ya dos meses que Sasuke habia vuelto a Konoha. Orichimaru estaba muerto y Akutasi tambien. Solo le habia tomado a Naruto 4 años para lograr que Sasuke volviera.

Desde que Sasuke habia vuelto a Konoha todo habia estado muy calmado. Ninguno de los ninjas de la aldea tenia misiones peligrosas, simplemente todo estaba muy tranquilo.

Pero en otro universo distinto,( el nuestro para ser precisos), una super fan de Naruto accidental mente estaba caerlo en un agujero negro. Que quien sabe donde rayos la llevaria. La pequena contaba con solo 13 al parecer.

En Konoha se veia al equipo 7 como en siempre esperando a Kakashi sensei. Eso a lo tres chunins les trai muchos y numerosos recuerdos.

-Esto estan comun en el- estaba replicando Sakura

-Me recuerda a viejos tiempos- comento naruto con una enorme sonrisa.

- A mi tambien- dijo Sasuke con una muy bien disimulada sonrisa.

A eso a lo lejos lo tres ninjas vieron a su sensei llegar a toda velociadad. Finalmente se detuvo.

- Hola chicos no me creeran, pero esta vez hiba a ser la primer vez desde que soy su maestro que hiba a llegar temprano-Los tres chunins lo miraban con mucha incredulidad y kakashi sentia la presion encima- Veran hoy mientras me dirijia aca a toda velocidad vi como una misteriosa chica caia desde el cielo y como soy tan heroico la tuve que ir a salvar. Lo raro esque estaba dormida.

- ¿Por los viejos tiempos?- dijo Naruto mirando a Sakura con un aire de complicidad.

- Si, por los viejos tiempos- repitio Sakura con el mismo aire de complicidad.

-Esa es la peor excusa que ah dado en toda su vida Kakashi sensei- dijieron fuertemente los dos ninjas a coro casi dejando a su sensei sordo. A Sasuke se le escapo un risita.

- Pero es verdad. No les miento. Vamos sigamen la deje serca de aquí y veran que por primera vez no les estoy mintiendo.

Efectivamente a poco metros habia una chica con una camisola blanca reposando sobre un arbol inconcientemente. Finalmente la llevaron al hospital de Konoha y los tres ninjas reganaron a su sensei por no hacerlo al instante.

-Muy bien desde este momento esta chica es su responsabilidad. Tienen que descubrir quien es, de donde viene, saber si no es una espia y si es posible devolverla a donde vino. No se con cual de ustedes se vaya a quedar.- Termino de decir Tsunade

-Nosotros somos chicos- dijieron a coro Sasuke y Naruto con cara de que no podian de ninguna forma.

-Esta bien, esta bien, y tu Sakura.

- Mi casa esta en remodelación- dijo Sakura disculpandose.

-Muy bien solo encuentrenle un lugar donde se pueda quedar, pero no un hotel no estoy para pagar hospedajes.- Al instante la quinta hokague salio de la habitación de hospital un poco molesta.

Naruto se quedo viendo como sus dos compañeros de equipos se miraban y esquivan las miradas cada uno muy sonrojados. Ya sabia que Sakura siempre hiba a estar enamorada de Uchiha y que el parecia estarle correspondiendo. Naruto no queria quedarse solo. Tenia que buscarse una novia. Una novia linda,una que lo aceptaro inclusibe con el demonio que llevaba dentro. PERO QUE CHICA EN TODA LA ALDEA, MEJOR DICHO EN TODO EL MUNDO QUERRIA SER SU NOVIA. QUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEENNNNN( que despistado no)


	2. Una persecucion memorable

Capitulo II: Una persecución memorable

Sakura fue por un vaso de agua por que le dio sed. Los dos ninjas se quedaron solos con la muchacha inconciente.

-Sasuske

-Si Naruto

- A voz te esta empezando a gustar Sakura no…- pregunto naruto en son de broma

PERO antes que Sasuke pudiera contestar a Naruto la muchacha empezo a abrir los ojos.

-En donde estoy- en ese momento vio a los dos ninjas y los ojos le empezaron a brillar y una sonrisa muy entusiasmada se dibujo en su cara- …Na-ruto-Uzu-maki Sasu-ke Uchi-ha- grito con emocion mientras tartamudeaba.

Los dos ninjas se miraron medio aterrados ya que la misteriosa chica conocia de alguna manera sabia sus nombres.

-¿Vaya cuando se ira a despertar esa chica?- mientras se dirijia a el cuarto de hospital escucho una explosión y vio a sus dos campanneros de equipo corriendo a toda marcha.

Apúrate Sasuke que nos alcanza- dijo Naruto corriendo a toda marcha y muy desesperado.

-Ya lo se ya lo se

-¿Pero que pasa, por que corren?

-No tenemos tiempo para explicarte Sakura.- grito el chico rubio ya muy alejado de su inquisitiva amiga, pero luego esta vio a la misteriosa chica corriendo hacia esa dirección.

- Esperenme, esperenme, solo quiero un autografo y abrasarlos a los dos y los quiero mucho- y de repente la chica acelero la velocidad, pero si hubiera visto a Sakura seguramente que ella tambien estaria corriendo.

La persecución se estaba haciendo mas numerosa. Ademas de Naruto y Sasuke se veian a Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, y Sai todos aterrados por la misteriosa chica. Toda la gente de Konoha veia a los pobres chicos correr por toda la aldea. La unica que no habia visto esto era Hinata Hyuga, pero cuando se acerco a un callejón vio a un grupo de chicas las cuales no eran menos que Sakura, Ino y TenTen.

-¿Perdonen que estan haciendo?- dijo Hinata al ver a Sakura explicando lo que paracia una tactica de combate.

- Estamos preparando una estrategia para detenerla- dijo Sakura

-¿A quien?

Entonces Sakura llevo a Hinata a la calle donde esta por primera vez en el dia vio a Naruto. Se puso roja y por primera vez se puso celosa en su interior al ver a esa chica corrrer y decir de alguna manera lo que ella nunca pudo.

- ¿Ahora, lo entiendes?

- Si- afirmo Hinata a sorpresa de las demas chicas.

Se veia la persecución desde muchos puntos de la ciudad. Entonces vino por una calle el grupo de aquellos fatigados muchachos que se notaban que apenas podían correr. En los callejones se veian a las chicas que curiosamente estaban enamoradas de un chico del grupo, la unica ecepcion era Ino que estaba confundida entre Sai y Sasuke. Cuando finalmente los chicos pasaron y detrás vino la misteriosa muchacha y un hilo invisible tensado por las cuatro chicas hiso que esta callera al suelo y quedara inconciente.

Ya esta.- Dijo Sakura mirando a la nuevamente inconciente chica.


	3. Yo vengo de

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Este es mi primer fic así que estoy contenta de que les haya gustado

Capítulo III : Yo vengo de…

Estoy en el cuarto de Hinata Hyuga, estoy en el cuarto de Hinata Hyuga- decia sin parar saltando sobre la cama la chica de 13.

Ya calmate por favor ya es muy tarde. Por favor… ¿Cual es tu nombre?- decia tratando de calmarla la pobre Hinata

Ah lo siento- dijo por fin sentandose la escandalosa- , mi nombre es Sophie.- termino de decir la chica te pelo negro y ojos lilas.

Flash Back

-Oye Hinata ¿Te podria pedir un favor?- dijo Sakura mientras obserbaba a la chica nuevamente inconciente.

- Si.

-Mira, Tsunade, nos encargo a mi Sasuke y Naruto el cuidado de esta muchacha, pero ninguno de ellos quiere cuidarla y mi casa esta en remodelación. Además de todo esto Tsunade no quiere que la dejemos en un hotel y muy parecido seria dejarla en el hospital. Asi que Hinata..

- Bueno Sakura, acepto.

-¿ De veras?- dijo Sakura sorprendida.

- Si- dijo Hinata alzando a la muchacha inconciente- No creo que sea muy problematica.

-Muchas gracias Hinata. Te debo una. 

- No es nada.

- En verdad Hinata, para lo que sea te ayudare(inner: EN LO QUE SEA)

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Hinata te tengo que dar otras disculpa.

-¿Que disculpa Sophie?

- Me olvide que tu estas enamorada de Naruto- dijo la muchachita intentando dormir.

-¿ Como lo supiste y como es que sabes el nombre de todos?- dijo Hinata toda alarmada.

- Te lo voy a decir mañana ahora tengo mucho sueño.

- Pero, Sophie- Pero los intentos de Hinata eran Totalmente nulos ya que la Sophie se habia dormido de adeveras.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-Haber si entiendo. Vienes de otra dimensión donde todos los de este mundo son parte de un programa de televisión y eso lo podemos confirmar por que sabes muchas cosas no solamente de este pais si no de muchos de los que an estado implicados con este y conoces muchos detalles de misiones del equipo siete y sabes mucho de la vida personal de ellos sin mencionar que sabes información de otros equipos de la aldea y tus examenes han demostrado que no tienes ni la mente ni las condiciones fisicas para ser un espia. Muy bien te creo, - todos los del equipo 7 se quedaron sorprendidos( Para los curiosos Hinata se habia ido a entrenar con su equipo recuerden que Sophie esta al cuidado del equipo 7)- pero solo por curiosidad me podrias decir como se llama el programa y su protagonista.

- Por supuesto. Se llama Naruto que termina cuando este aqui presente se va ah estudiar con Jiraiya, pero como ustedes ya esta grandes- miro Sophie de reojo a los tres chunnins- diria que esto es Naruto Shippuden continuación del primer que comienza a su regreso a esta aldea. Creo que con eso queda mas que resuelto quien es el protagonista.- Termino de decir Sophie con una enorme sonrisa mientras los demas lo miraba sorprendidos.

- QUE NARUTO- gritaron todos a coro menos este por supuesto.

-¿ De veras soy yo?- Le pregunto Naruto a Sophie con los ojo muy iluminados.

- Si. Perdonen por lo de ayer es que es cosa de fans- dijo Sophie muy apenada mirando a Sasuke y a Naruto.

- Sus signos vitales indican que no mientes- dijo Tsunade mirando un aparato que sacaba unas lecturas y ademas estaban conectados a la cabeza de la muchacha.

- ¿ Tienes alguna idea de como llegaste aqui?

Bueno ahora que lo pienso… Cai a un hoyo que tenia muchas luces,pero crei que estaba durmiendo. Me gustaria darles info de que podria pasarles de aqui a poco, pero solo eh visto hasta cierta parte de la primera serie y lo demas lo eh leido en Internet y hasta donde leí Sasuke aun no volvía.

-Bueno- dijo la pobre Tsunade porque creia que a Sophie le podria dar mucha información muy util.-pero, ¿que es Internet?

- Internet es…

Después de horas y mas horas

creo que eso es todo- dijo Sophie.-¿Oye Sakura a ti te sigue gustando Sas..?- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar Sakura le habia tapado la boca, pero esta saco la mano de su boca- Bueno, bueno no digo nada, como tampoco voy a decir que a Hinata ah estado enamorada desde la acedemia de…- pero esta vez fue la misma Sophie que se tapo la boca.

-¿ D quie?- prugunto Naruto algo preocupado.

- Es que eso lo tiene que decir ella misma- Sakura miro a Sophie de reojo- como todas las chicas y no me tomes importancia. Oye Sakura quiero hablar con Hinata sobre un plan que tengo- tomo Sophie a Sakura y ya estaban muy lejos de todos- y creo que a ti te convendría involucrarte.

¿ Por que?

-¿ Ya veras?

-¿ Chicas no hay cosas mas raras en el mundo cuando crees que las entiendes es todo una mentira no?-dijo Sasuke

- Eh… si- dijo Naruto, pero aun estaba pensativo por lo que Sophie había dicho de Hinata


	4. Vamos a hacer un club

Aqui les vengo con el cuarto capitulo espero que tambien les guste y encontraran algunas explicaciones a siertas co

Capitulo IV : Vamos a hacer un Club

-¿Qué le dijiste que?

- Lo que escuchaste Hinata. BUENO POR LO MENOS NO DIJE EL NOMBRE- termino de decir Sophie mientras a Sakura se le escapaba una risita.

-¿De que te ries Sakura?

- Hay lo siento Hinata es q' yo ya decia que voz estabas enamorada de Naruto desde hace tiempo.

- eh- comprendo que Sophie sepa después de toda la explicación de más de dos hora que dio de que era de otro mundo, pero ¿Sakura?

- Y dime Sophie¿Cual es tu gran plan?- dijo Sakura

-Bueno escuchen como yo dije lo que dije y las relaciona a las dos…bueno. Yo estaba pensando en que … Ustedes al final les van a tener que aclarar a Sasuke y Naruto todo lo que sienten y aun sienten y yo las quiero ayudar. Ademas creo que heri a Naruto cuando no termine esa metidad de pata mia. Miren seria como un club y Sakura que es del grupo 7 me estaria cuidando como dijo Tsunade.- Sakura y Hinata cada vez miraban mas aterradas a Sophie- Ademas que los fans de mi mundo quieren que lo hagan. Ademas tendran ayuda no. ¿ No conocen el dicho :no dejen para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy?

-Es que lo que nos pides es un poco extremo- dijieron Sakura y Hinata al mismo tiempo muy levemente.

-¿ Y tienen una opcion mejor, porque quedarse con la duda de que podria pasar si lo hicieran siempre es una carga pesada. Tranquilas no les voy a cambiar el look.

-Es que es medio…- estaba diciendo Hinata

-Raro… - termino de decir Sakura

-Bueno yo me voy- Sophie ya se estaba dandose la vuelta cuando…

-Bueno esta bien lo haremos(inner: siento que no tengo opcion)- dijo Sakura tomando de hombre a Hinata que decia si con la cabeza medio insegura.

-Ya sabia yo que terminarian diciendo que si- dijo Sophie con una gran sonrisa- Diganme¿Siguen Naruto y Sasuke como genins y como es que Sasuke volvio a Konoha?

-No, Sasuke volvio muy arrepentido y llorando, eso fue lo que mas me sorprendio- dijo Sakura como si se tratara de un muy mal recuerdo- después de haber matado a Orichimaru. Sasuke nos ayudo mucho a destruir a Akutatsi. Cuando todo se calmo el y Naruto decidieron tomar el examen chunin y como esperaras aprobaron y con las con todas las expectativas que tenian todos los examinadores y creo que hasta mas.- sakura de repente se le escapo una risita- Lo malo es que según los examinadores ellos como lo digo en palabras faciles…empataron. Ahora pasan harto tiempo junto enfrentando. Estan tratando de desempatar supongo.- dijo Sakura ahora como si se tratara de una broma.

-Me alegra- dijo Sophie- que los dos ya sean chunnins.

-Y muy pronto tomaran el examen para Jounins. Yo tal vez lo haria, pero no me siento preparada

-De veras- miro Sophie con una mirada chispeante a sakura toda contenta- ¿ Debo de haber llegado a un capitulo muy avanzado. Oye Hinata vas a ver que yo como tu maestra yo no fallo.- Hinata solo se limito a sonrier, mientras se puso a pesar en Naruto.

EN OTRA PARTE DE LA ALDEA

Se veian dos figuras varoniles en la tienda de Ramen Ichiraku.

-¿ De quien estara enamorada Hinata? Seria interesarte saberlo.

-Naruto tu estas enamorado de Hinata.- dijo Sasuke mientras comia.

-¿Y tu como te diste cuenta?- dijo Naruto todo extrañado.

-Facil no has parado de hablar de ella en todo el dia inclusive en nuestras peleas rutinarias.

-No entiendo se supone que todos tus problemas estan resueltos, pero sigues siendo igual de frio.

-Eso es propio de mi personalidad, pero.

-Ya se lo que vas a decir. ¿ Que por que no se lo digo a Hinata de una vez por todas? Ya escuchaste a Sophie y si ella no quiso terminar esa frase es porque seguramente no era yo. Ya sabes que ella sabe mucho de nosotros, aunque nosotros solo lo que nos dijo. Yo no quiero venirle a Hinata con mis sentimientos cuando ella esta enamorada de otro.

-Uno nunca sabe, Naruto

-¿ Y tu por que no se lo dices a Sakura? Obiviamente ella le tapo la boca a Sophie porque sigue enamorada de voz.- dijo Naruto mientras tomaba una gran porcion de ramen y se lo llebaba a la boca mientras veia a Sasuke de reojo.

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?

-Mucho, por lo menos lo tuyo es seguro.

-Sabes que- dijo Sasuke parandose y dejando su dinero y un plato recien comenzando- vas a ver que si lo voy a hacer y te voy a demostrar que es facil decirlo.

-¡ Muy bien eso quiero verlo!- dijo Naruto mientras Sasuke se alejaba a lo lejos.


	5. No te rindas Sasuke!

Oigan losiento por tardarme tanto es q tenia varias ideas q queria poner en este fic. Es el mas largo que eh hecho de todos los caps.

CapituloV: No te rindas Sasuke!!

Sasuke estaba mas que decidido a decir todo lo que se habia estado guardando hace ya bastante tiempo y queria animar tambien a su mejor a migo, pero de que manera decirlo. Planear y anticipar movimiento, en fin todo lo que era una lucha entre ninjas se veia muy facil comparado a la difícil hazaña que hiba hacer lo que se proponia. Tenia que lograr ver el momento opurtono para decirlo todo, pero hallar ese momento tal vez seria lo mas difícil que tendria que hacer en su vida, pero… Ya estaba decido no habia vuelta atrás lo hiba a hacer si o si y absolutamente nada lo hiba detener. Se habia pasado toda la noche pensando lo que hiba ser y finalmente decidio que ser espontanio era lo mejor que podia hacer.

El lugar en donde se solía esperar el equipo 7 a su maestro estaba casi vacio ahí solo estaban Naruto y Sasuke a lo cual el primero no paraba de molestar al segundo.

No creo que se lo digas

¿ Y por que no eh de decircelo?

Facil, tu no eres del tipo de persona que dice sus sentimientos con tanta espontaneidad con la que lo quieres decir. Como ayer confirmaste eres del tipo frio.

¿ Y a ti que te importa?

No se, pero creo que a ti si te importa mucho.

¿ A que te refieres?

Bueno…- ah eso Naruto vio que Sakura se aproximaba- mejor decilo ahorita que tienes la oportunidad.

Esta bien- Sasuke se estaba acercando a Sakura …, pero se quedo mudo.

¿Sakura, donde esta Sophie?- se dispuso a decir Naruto al ver que su amigo no decia palabra alguna.

Ah enseguida va a venir con Hinata.

¿Hinata?

Si Hinata, Naruto- dijo extranada Sakura-¿Acaso no te acuerdas que Sophie se esta quedando en casa de Hinata?

¿Sakura puedo hablar contigo un rato?

Si.- Sasuke ya no estaba nervioso, pero cuando ya lo hiba a decir- Mira ahí vienen Sophie y Hinata. ¡Sophie , Hinata estamos por aca!- las tenues figuras se acercaban y cada vez se las veia mas concisa.

¿ Que tal estan todos?

Hola Naruto- dijo Hinata sin poder ver a los ojo al algo preocupado rubio.

Hola Hinata- Hay Hinata seguro no me miras, porque ya te diste cuenta de lo que siento por ti y no quieres rechasarme.

Los dos estaban rojos como tomates, pero ninguno de los dos se podia ver ya que Hinata miraba para abajo y Naruto para un lado.

Sakura…- Sasuke ya estaba por decirlo cuando...

Sakura vamonos ya- dijo Sophie jalandola del brazo.

Entendido, Sophie.(inner:- llorando- Aun no puedo creer que halla aceptado el loco plan de esta chiquilla) Oigan chicos me tengo que ir. Sophie quiere hacer un par de cosas en la aldea y alego que tiene que ser solo entre chicas, pero no creo que sea un gran problema ya que ustedes practicaran como siempre. Bueno chau!!

¿ Por que no se lo digiste cuando te dije que lo hicieras?- dijo Naruto poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo y meniando la cabeza en modo de reproche cuando las chicas ya estaban mas que lejos

Te juro que fui espontaneo.

No, no lo fuiste-dijo Naruto siguiendo moviendo la cabeza de modo muy impertinen.

No te entiendo

Si hubieras sido espontanio ya seria tu novia.

A Naruto se le escapo una risita y Sasake lo miro de una manera aterrorizante.

Yo no mas decia- dijo Naruto todo escarmentado con una cara de no me hagas nada por el amor de Dios.

EN EL JARDIN DE LA CASA DE HINATA

Sophie todavía no nos has dicho en que va a consistir el entrenamiento.

Bueno ya van a ver- dijo Sophie mientras golpeaba el tronco de un arbol a lo que una escalera caia del arbol- muy bien suban. Vamos sin miedo.

Las dos chuninns se dignaron a subir ya que aparentemente no tenia opcion.

¿ Sophie, esto era lo que estabas haciendo en la noche?- pregunto Hinata mientras subia al arbol.

FLASH BACK

Sophie ya son las 12. Me vas a meter en problemas. ¿ Que pasaria si alguien se

despierta?

Esta bien ya voy- la sombra de Sophie aparecio entre los arboles.

¿ Oigan ustedes dos que hacen despiertas?- dijo una figura que emergia de entre las sombras.

¿Neji?- dijo Hinata asustada.

¿ Que?

Nos asustaste.

Mejor váyanse a dormir.- dijo Neji mirando de reojo a Sophie.- Te juro Hinata que esta es la amiga mas rara que tienes.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Pues si. Muy bien ya llegamos.

Sophie le mostro a Hinata y a Sakura el interior de una casa que estaba sobre el arbol al cual habian subido. Era una sola habitación muy espaciosa habia una estantería con libros y películas, una mesa con tres silla, una tele que tenie una maquina para dvds y finalmente en una pared bien al fondo habia un enorme boto rojo.

Muy bien quiero que comiencen leyendo- Sophie rapidamente saco un libro y un dvd de la estantería.- " Orgullo y Prejuicio" una gran novela romantica y después vean la película con la actuación principal de Keira Knightley. Se que no la conocen, pero es realmente una buena historia.

Muy bien manos a la obra- dijieron Sakura y Hinata y se pusieron a leer el libro para después ver la película, pero en ambas actividades el corazon se les sobresalto.- En realidad la película fue muy buena , pero no entendemos en que nos pueden ayudar.

Eso es facil solamente analizen las situaciones y las cosas que pueden emparentar en su vida. Oh miren la hora.

Que pasa Sophie?- pregunto inquisitva Hinata

Es que desde hace harto que quiero ir a Ramen Ichiraku, como una fan profesional debo hacerlo

¿ Sakura existe el termino profesional para ese hambito?

No Hinata no existe.

Oigan!! Igual me van a llevar

Bueno- Hay Naruto en realidad no se si voy a tener el suficiente valor para decirte lo que siento. NO, tengo que dicirtelo no me voy a estar guardando esto toda mi vida.

Hinata

Neji?

Dejame adivinar estan haciendo un club para declararse a lo respectivos chicos que les gustan.

¿ Como te enteraste?- dijieron todas a coro

Tente hizo algo similar antes de que empesaramos a salir.- Esa idea les sono muy raro a las chicas en la habitación- No entrare en detalles. Por sierto Hinata, Kiba te esta buscando.

QUE?!!- dijo Hinata toda asustada.

AFUERA

Bueno Sakura me vas a tener que llevar tu a Ramen Ichiraku- dijo Sophie mientras arastraba a Sakura-¿ Donde queda Ramen Ichirakur?

Vamonos Sophie- Sakura tomo la mano de Sophie y se la llevo.

Hinata…- dijo Kiba

¿ Que pasa Kiba?

Aunque nadie lo veia Naruto estaba pasando cerca de donde estaba hablando

Eh- dijo Naruto poniendose detrás de un poste de luz- ¿ Que hace Kiba hablando con Hinata?

Veras Hinata, yo. Hay algo que te qiero decir desde hace tiempo- Kiba estaba tembloroso y Hinata algo preocupada ya que creia saber precisamente lo que su amigo le hiba a decir.

Demonios el cara de perro me va a ganar a Hinata- dijo Naruto en una voz muy baja.

EN RUMBO A RAMEN ICHIRAKU

Sakura…

¿ Sasuke que haces aquí?- dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke salir entre las sombras de un callejón.

Nunca voy a poder llegar a Ramen Ichirakur. Sakura mejor me das la direccion y yo me guio.

Claro- Sakura le dio un papel a Sophie y esta corrio a toda marcha- Muy bien, ¿Qué querias decirme, Sasuke?

Sakura es sobre lo que te hiba a decir en la mañana, pero tengo el presentimiento de que nos volveran a interrumpir- Sasuke tomo a Sakura en sus brazo-, creo que esto te podra decir todo- y el Uchiha deposito un beso en los labios de Sakura la cual estaba muy sorprendida ante el hecho.


	6. Kiba es rechazado

Aqui esta el sexto capitulo en una parte se van a sorprender oh eso creo

Bueno espero que sea tan satisfactorio y mejor que los otros caps.

Capitulo VI: Kiba es rechazado.

Naruto estaba detrás del poste mirando fijamente la conversación que Kiba estaba teniendo con Hinata. Estaba que ardia de celos, de hecho el chakra del Kyubi se veia por los celos que estaba sintiendo Naruto.

Demonios es cara de perro me va a ganar a Hinata, pero…- Es cierto a Hinata le gusta otro chico y si por ahí es Kiba, no quieria pelear con el por ella, porque por ahí la lastimo y yo no quiero verla llorar. Creo que mejor me voy a tomar un baño y después ire a Ramen Ichiraku. Kiba me ganaste en buena ley.

Naruto se alejo por un callejón y nadie lo vio. Estaba deprimido ya que creia haber perdido a Hinata, pero tambien creia que era lo mejor.

Hinata yo eh estado enamorado de ti desde- Hinata sentia una profunda tristeza hacia su amigo, porque sabia de que se trataba- hace bastante tiempo y quiero que seas mi novia- decia Kiba con una voz dulce- Te prometo que yo siempre te voy a proteger de todo y que nunca dejare que nada malo te pase.- Hinata miro primero a Akamaru y después a Kiba- ¿Entonces, que dices Hinata quieres ser mi novia?...

Lo siento Kiba, pero yo no puede…, mas bien dicho no debo corresponder a tus sentimientos.- Kiba estaba atonito ante la respuesta de Hinata- Veras yo no siento lo mismo que tus sientes por mi, pero tu siempre seras un gran amigo para mi. Yo no quiero lastimarte y mentirme a mi misma. Sobretodo, porque…- en ese momento Hinata desvio su mirada.- Veras desde que estuvimos en la academia ninja yo sentia admiración una gran admiración hacia alguien. Esa admiración muy pronto se convirtió en un amor que a permanecido a traves de todos estos años. Por mas que esa persona casi nunca me preste mucha atención…- entonces Hinata fijo sus ojos en Kiba y empezo a hablar de una manera muy que mostraba su determinación.- Yo estoy decidida a decirle lo que siento igual que tu lo hiciste, pero yo no puedo mentirma a mi misma y empesar a salir contigo. Tengo que ser sincera con migo misma y no importa si esa persona no siente lo mismo por mi yo estoy segura de que tu comprendes en que situación estoy.

Hinata… Es Naruto verdad la persona de la que tu estas enamorada. La verdad es que yo lo sabia, pero igual quise hacer el intento. Muchas gracias Hinata por haber sido sincera con migo y no te preocupes yo no le dire nada a Naruto, porque se que es mejor que esas cosas las diga uno mismo.- Entoces Kiba beso en la mano a Hinata y se dio la vuelta.

Espara Kiba- grito Hinata- ¿ Seguimos siendo amigos, no?

Claro.- Y finalmente Kiba se marcho con el enorme Akamaru a su lado. Queria mucho a Hinata y le dio gusto que hubiese sido sincera con el, pero la verdad tenia su corazon partido en dos.- Akamaru creo que nos hiremos a tomar un poco de Sake en Ramen Ichiraku.

EN OTRA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD

Sakura miraba sorprendida a Sasuke.

Sasuke yo… yo no esperaba esto, pero mi respuesta- Sakura miro hacia abajo, Sasuke estaba temeroso a un rechazo. Temia haber ido muy rapido con el beso que le habia dado a Sakura. Cada vez Sasuke estaba mas nervioso. El corazon le palpitaba aceleradamente y cada vez mas rapido que antes. Estaba bastante nervioso.- Mi respuesta es si , si lo que me pides es ser tu novia.- En ese momento Sakura salto y abrazo a Sasuke fuertemente el cual en primera vez se puso rojo como un tomate en su vida.

¿Quieres saber la verdad, Sakura?

Si

La verdad no esperaba que entendieras a la primera, porque te di el beso, pero yo en realidad queria dartelo.- Sasuke abrazo fuertemente a Sakura.- Perdoname por no habertelo dicho antes.

Descuida Sasuke.

¿ Sakura te puedo preguntar algo?- Sasuke y Sakura se habia puesto a caminar por la calle.

Si

Ustedes no llevaron a Sophie simplemente a pasar por la ciudad. Una cosa solamente entre chicas es algo mas como decirlo intimo, por que si el primer caso fuera el verdadero nos habrian dejado acompañarlas a mi y a Naruto. ¿ Que fue entonces lo que hicieron?

Sasuke , eres una persona muy analitica y esa es una de las cosas que mas me gusta de ti. Haci que no me queda mas opcion que decirtelo, porque te deras cuenta si te miento. ¿ Prometeme que no te reiras si?

Prometido

Aunque me da algo de vergüenza.- Sakura se sonrojo un poco, pero rapidamente murmuro muchas palabras en el oido de Sasuke el cual solto una carcajada.

Oye, prometiste no reirte- dijo Sakura golpeando a Sasuke en el hombro levemente, porque si no todo el mundo sabe el resultado.( Sasuke volaria varios kilómetros por el golbe)

Lo siento es que es bastante comico lo que hicieron. ¿Cómo se dejaron convencer?

Ni yo misma lo se.( inner- llorando a todo lo que puede-: Realmente no se como fue que paso…sniff.. sniff)

…pero, lo de Hinata es muy predescible no se como Naruto no se ah dado cuenta.

Es que los dos son unos grandes despistado.- dijo Sakura mientras se le escapaba una risita.

Es sierto, pero sabes yo le entro. El pobre cabeza hueca de Naruto esta sufriendo, porque cree que a Hinata le gusta otro chico.

¿ Entonces a Naruto le gusta Hinata? 

Lo sabia.- Sasuke y Sakura miraron hacia arriba y alli estaba Sophie encima de un tejado mientras comia un gran paquete de Ramen para llevar.- Lo siento por escuchar una conversación, es que como fanatica que soy- Sophie puso puños y los ojos le brillaron- lo tenia que hacer.- A Sasuke y a Sakura se les aparecio una gotita.- Por favor Sasuke si vas ayudar promete que no le diras ni a Hinata ni a Naruto lo que sienten respectivamente.

Bueno- dijo Sasuke con una mirada de que loca esta esta muchacha.

¿ Oye, Sophie, conseguiste llegar a Ramen Ichiraku.

Si

FLASH BACK

Asi que de ese mundo viene.- decia el propetiario del lugar- ¿ Quien pensaria que Naruto fuera el tipo de persona para ser un protagonista? Ahora si lo eh visto y oido todo. Muy bien aquí tienes tu especial de Ramen lo mejor de la casa.

Muchas,gracias.

-¿ A quien le hago la cuenta del especial?

Carguelo a la cuenta de Naruto.

Pues muy bien.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Después de eso fui directamente donde estaba ustedes.- dijo Sophie mientras

seguia comiendo su enorme porcion de ramen

-Pobre Naruto- se rio Sakura y Sasuke

¿ Cual es el chiste?

Es que el Ramen Especial cuesta- Sakura mumuro al oido de Sophie.

¡ Tanto!, bueno mejor voy a casa de Hinata ya anochecio y mejor que ustedes se van a sus respectivas casas ya que si hacen lo que creo no se veria muy bien…- en ese momento fue interrupida…

Oye no seas mal pensada, como vamos a hacer eso.

Lo siento solo queria ver la reaccion.- Rapidamente Sophie saco un libreta y anoto la reaccion y los tres tomaron caminos diferentes

EN OTRA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD

Naruto se había ido a bañar y ya estaba dispuesto a ir a Ramen Ichiraku. Se dirigio como siempre a su local favorito, pero algo le molestaba y eso era la posibilidad de que en ese momento Kiba fuese el novio de Hinata, pero cuando se acerco al local vio algo que no esperaba.

¿ Kiba, que haces haca?- dijo Naruto sorprendido viendo al shinobi que parecia haber tomado unas copitas de Sake de mas y Akamaru parecia estar bastante preocupado por su amo.

Ah… hola Naruto...hip… cantinero…hip… trai…hip..game dos copitas de Sake mas para mi y para mi ri… digo… amigo.

Oye no sabia que cuando alguien celebraba un noviazgo, venia beber Sake, pero sin la novia

¿ A que…hip… te refieres, Naruto, si yo no tengo novia?- dijo Kiba sin saber de que le hablaban.

¿ Acaso tu novia no es Hinata?- dijo Naruto algo sorprendido, porque creia que para esa hora Kiba y Hinata estarian de novios.

Nop… hip hip…no lo es- dijo Kiba mirando fijamente el vaso vacio de Sake.- Ella me rechazo esta misma tarde, pero yo sabia…

Aquí estan los sakes que encargo.- El propetario puso las dos vasos de Sake.

Hasta el fondo.- Kiba se vevio en un santiamén toda la copa.- ¿ Acaso no vas a tomar, Naruto?.- Naruto al final termino danadole su sake a Kiba.- Volviendo al tema de Hinata…hip… ¿ y tu como sabes? 

Es que los vi hablando y medio que los escuche, pero me fui pensando que para estas horas seria tu novia.

Pero me rechazo…hip… Sin embargo a Hinata…hip…hip… no le guardo ningun rencor.- dijo Kiba mirando nuevamente un baso vacio.- Ella me explico muy bien las razones por las cuales ella no debia estar conmigo. Otra chica me pudo haber aceptado aun sabiendo de mas que esta enamorada de otro chico, hubiera sido utilizado, pero no Hinata. Ella me dijo que era un gran amigo, pero que no se podia mentir a ella misma. Penso que terminaria lastimandome si empesaba a salir conmigo, porque la verdad es que ella esta enamorada de otro. Hinata se me encaro y me lo dijo como la verdadera amiga que es.

Si esa es Hinata siempre buscando que las personas no se sientan mal o tratando de aclarar las cosas.

Pero no puedo impedir…hip… que mi corazon se me parta, pero yo…hip… ya sabia que Hinata estaba enamorada de…hip- en ese momento Kiba recordo la promesa que le habia hecho a Hinata-…hip… losiento no me hagas caso. Mira le prometi a Hinata no decir ese nombre a nadie.- Kiba se fue todo hebrio del local y Naruto estaba mas confundido.

Oye Naruto, vino una chica, Sophie si no me equivoco. Encargo el especial.- dijo el propetario con cara de astucia.

¿ Como que el especial?- dijo Naruto todo asustado.

Muy bien Naruto como no puedes costearlo ve a lavar platos.- El propetario le mostro la puerta de la cocina a Naruto.


	7. Vamos Hinata dicelo de una vez

Bueno aquí va:

Capitulo VII: Vamos Hinata dicelo de una buena vez.

Sophie se dirigia saltando en una pata hacia la casa de Hinata. Si bien ella no era la responsable de que Sasuke y Sakura terminaran saliendo juntos, igual le daba bastante alegria de que pasase. Le habia impresionado y conmovido cuando Sasuke beso a Sakura, como una de las fans de Sakusasu se sentia ultramega feliz por aquel hecho… y como es que lo habia visto?... Pues lo que sucedió es que Sophie la noche que construyo la casa en el arbol, no solo hizo eso, si no que puso camaras por toda la ciudad gracias a un nanobot q compro del mundo donde venia. Asi que cuando llego a Ichiraku solo tuvo que sintonisar una maquina que captaba todo lo que se estaba firmando. Fue como ver televisión.

Ahora solo faltaba una cosa que como fanatica de Naruto( la serie en general) que Hinata y el mismisimo Naruto terminaran saliendo juntos. Al principio creyo medio difícil el hecho de hacer que se juntaran viendo el hecho que los sentimientos de Naruto no estuvieran claros, pero desde luego Sasuke habia resuelto el gran enigma y con este ultimo tambien involucrado en su plan forzaría las dos partes para que el uno o el otro terminara diciendolo, pero seria mejor que los dos lo dijieran, mejor si Hinata lo confirmaba primero. Seria tan hermoso verlo. Estaba decidido el entrenamiento del dia siguiente iba a ser el mas duro que Hinata hiba a recibir en su vida.

Cuando Sophie se acercaba a las mansión de los Hyugas vio a Hinata recostada sobre la puerta.

Hola Sophie te estaba esperando. ¿ Que tal el ramen?

Hola Hinata, el ramen estuvo muy rico- dijo Sophie sobandose la pansa-, pero Naruto me va a matar.

¿ Por que?

Porque…- Sophie le murmuro en el oido de Hinata, la cual se sorprendio- Ahora entiendes mi sutuacion, pero hay una buena noticia Sasuke y Sakura estan saliendo.

¿ De cómo?

Quieres ver.- Hinata afirmo con la cabeza y las dos entraron en la mansión y Sophie puso un dvd en un reproductor y las dos vieron el video.

Que suerte tuvo Sakura.

Eh que dijiste- dijo Sophie volteando la cabeza porque estaba pintando un lienzo.

¿ Que haces?

Inmortalizando el momento mas importante para los fans de Sakusasu, todos lo haciabamos, pero sabes que como fan no puedes interceder a menos que te encuentres en mi situación por su puesto.

¿ Mesclaste el nombre de Sakura y de Sasuke?

Sip, bueno no se quien lo invento eso de mesclar los nombres de las parejas. En este programa esta el Sakusasu el skikateme, Nejiten, Naru…- Sophie no termino de decirlo porque temia ilusionar a Hinata demasiado- etc. Todo según los fans vean las posibles parejas según sus criterios.

Ah…- dijo Hinata con una gotita estilo anime.

EN RAMEN ICHIRAKU( ADENTRO)

Sophie me las vas a pagar.- decia Naruto mientras lababa un monton de platos.

Cuando termines con eso comienzas con esa pila.- le dijo el encargado.

Dos horas después naruto habia terminado de lavar todos los platos y se durmió sobre ellos. El encargado le puso una manta.

EN EL CUARTO DE HINATA.

Sophie y Hinata estaba en sus respectivas camas de espalda.

-¿ Oye Hinata?

Si.

-¿ Kiba se te declaro, no? ¿ que le respondiste?

Se lo explique todo, creo que se lo tomo mas o menos bien.

A ya entiendo. Oye Hinata mejor te duermes porque mañana lo necesitaras para el entrenamiento. Por sierto tenemos la ayuda de Sasuke.

Se lo dijieron.- dijo Hinata toda enojada.

Bueno Sakura se lo dijo, pero…, ¿mañana tambien es el examen jounin no?

Si

Muy vamos a ver si lo logras antes del examen.

¿ Que porque tan pronto?.- reclamo Hinata.

AFUERA DE LA MANSION HYUGA

Entonces Sasuke tu presionas a Naruto y nosotras a Hinata. Ojala que todo salga bien.- decia Sophie.- Hinata no tarde en salir.

¿ Sophie q hiciste para q Hinata no saliera hasta ahora y por que lo hiciste?

Veras no creo que ella quiera que presionemos a Naruto y posiblemente vendria a evitarlo, porque quizas siga creyendo que no le gusta a Naruto, bueno creo que enrealidad sigue pensando que el solo la ve como una amiga. Asi que puse un jabon en su camino. Ya se imaginan lo que paso después. ¿ Bueno entiendes lo que tienes que hacer Sasuke?

Si presionar a Naruto todo lo que pueda.- dijo Sasuke poniendo una cara macabra.- Sera un honor para mi.

Relaciones de amigos-rivales siempre son asi de ilogicas- se deicia Sakura en voz baja con la mano en la cabeza.- Oye Sasuke suerte, no creo que sea facil con lo terco que es Naruto.- y Sakura puso su hombro en su novio.

Descuida, lo voy a invitar a comer ramen y como se que no se va a reusar ahí le suelto la bomba. Tu intenta motivar a Hinata.- Sasuke beso a Sakura en la mejilla y se fue. En ese preciso momento salio Hinata.

Llegaste tarde, porque igual nos va ayudar, pero no de la manera que tu crees, Hinata. Ahora tienes un arduo camino que recorrer hoy dia antes de los examenes.- dijos Sophie, mientras ella y Sakura arrastraban a Hinata a dentro de la casa.

EN RAMEN ICHIRAKU.

Asi que por fin lograste que Sakura se tu novia.

Si, te dije que podia.

Pero no fuiste espontanio si no que fuiste muy precipitado.

¿ Como que no fui espontanio?

Amigo quien da un beso en vez de una declaracion.

Pues yo y punto.

Bueno por lo menos Sakura entendio el mensaje.

Ahora tu se lo dices a Hinata.

¿ Pero por que?

Porque en eso quedamos.

No exactamente.

Pero se lo tienes que decir, no vas a esperar a que ella tenga novio.

Es que no estan facil, no quiero terminar como Kiba.

¿ Que le paso a Kiba?

Bueno es que ayer… Vi a Kiba hablando con Hinata afuera de su casa y bueno…

Te pusiste celoso…

Claro que no- dijo Naruto todo enojad-, bueno si, pero el punto bueno es que me fui antes de que terminara la conversación. Vine aquí y bueno no te imaginas a quien encontre… A Kiba con unas buenas copitas de mas, pobrecito si Hinata da sus explicaciones de buena manera no me quiero imaginar…- Naruto sintio un escalofrio.

¿ Tienes miedo a que te rechase, pero si no lo hace viviras siempre con la duda?

Ya lo se, es que no es facil, mejor no me pongas nervioso, porque hoy es el examen y ademas quiero estar tranquilo no quiero que por nada del mundo vuelvas a tocar Hinata, por lo menos hasta que termine el examen

Bueno, pero se…

Sasuke.- dijo Naruto enojado.

Bueno- Sakura tenia razon, como es que me olvide que era tan terco.

EN LA CASA DEL ARBOL

Muy bien, Hinata. – decia Sophie mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro de la habitación.- Ya te eh hecho leer todos los libros de amor existentes lo suficiente para relacionar bien las cosas. Ahora solo queda un paso para que todo lo que se en este campo se pase a tu cabezita.- Hinata estaba asustandose y Sakura la matenia quieta si es que trataba de escapar.- Solo me queda esto. Hay que presionar el boton rojo.- Sophie poso su mirada se dirijio y apreto el boton rojo( que debo decir era muy grande) De repente aparecio del piso de avajo lo que parecia ser un caminadora y una figura de Naruto tamaño real.- Muy bien te lo explicare vas a estar corriendo en la caminador y le vas a decir cuantas veces, bien si no es el verdedero Naruto, que le gustas. Haber si con eso se te quita lo timida.-

Hinata esta mas que asustada por el hecho, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenia opcion. Asi que empeso a correr en la caminadora y a gritar que le gustaba Naruto, por suerte su casa era muy grande asi que nadie la escucho mas que las dos personas que tenia a su lado. Al final termino muy agotada.

Sabes Sophie creo que después de tantas veces de gritarlo- decia Hinata entre suspiros.- Estoy lista, creo.

Pues que vien, porque… vamos que los examenes comienzan en media hora.- y Sophie empezo a jalar a Hinata desde su mano.

Eh?... ¡ Por favor Sophie no estoy lista, no dije nada que lo afirmara!- decia Hinata mientras trataba de agarrase del piso pero Sophie y Sakura jalaban a la pobre chica de las piernas

Pues que pena me convenciste.- dijo Sophie mientras la obligaba a bajar.

¡ Sakura por favor ayudame! ¡ Por favor alguien compasión no estoy lista decia!

EN LA ENTRADA DEL EXAMEN

Sophie y Sakura estaba llevando a la pobre Hinata quie suplicaba y afirmaba que no estaba lista, pero obviamente ninguna de las primeras les hacian caso. A la puerta de un edificio se encontraban varios ninjas entre ellos Naruto.

Aquí vas Hinata.- Dijo Sophie empujando a la pobre muchacha a donde estaba el rubio.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh- Hinata ya iba a caerse por el impulso cuando.

¿Hinata te encuentras bien?- dijo Naruto al tiempo en el agarraba a la muchacha.

Eh si me encuentro bien- decia Hinata que se notaba que estaba bien mariada. Al tenerla en sus brazos Naruto no pudo evitar ponerse un poco colorado.- Oh lo siento.- Hinata reacciono rapido, porque ella tambien se puso colorada al estar en es posición.- Es que pasaba por aquí y sin querer creo que resbale con algo, pero no se con que.- decia Hinata disculpandose muy apenada por aquel hecho.

No importa Hinata.

Hinata trago saliba.- es cierto si no me atrevo a decirlo no creo que el tome la iniciativa, esta bien no importa lo vergonsoso que sea igual lo voy a decir.- pensaba Hinata.

Oye Naruto… yo queria decirte algo antes… de que empieze el examen…pues veras… yo…

- Hinata…- Naruto puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata y ella lo miro a los ojos.- Me lo podrias decir otro dia- En ese momento Hinata no podia escuchar absolutamente nada estaba en shock-, veras no se porque, pero creo que no me va a gustar y que es algo que me partira el corazon. Bueno te veo otro dia.

Hinata seguia en shock y probablemente eso era lo mejor porque si no no le hubiera gustada mucho lo que el rubio le acababa de decir.


	8. El ultimo plan de Sophie

Oigan eh sentido que no eh hecho muy bien el cap anterior espero hacerlo mejor aquí. Gracias always mssb( se que eres Stephanie y tu sabes que soy Clarita) por seguir mi fic tan de serca. Podrias habilitar tu cuenta de hotmail, es que quiero chatear con voz.

CapituloVIII: El ultimo plan de Sophie

Era imposible de entender que habia pasado. Acaso la fan habia escuchado bien Naruto. Vaya si de la palabra distraido hablamos el sinonimo seguro que es Naruto. Como podia ser tan distraido para pensar que Hinata vino para rechasarlo de antemanos, que bobo sobretodo, pero uno de buen corazon. La pobre Hinata se habia quedado estatica. Sophie y Sakura tenian cara de sorpresa.

Otro dia, Otro dia, Otro dia…etc.- No podia dejar de pensar Hinata desde que Naruto le habia dicho estas palabras y era lo unico que escuchaba, pese al bullicio por los examenes.

El rubio ya se habia hido y por la calle se vio a Sasuke. El cual fue jalado al lugar donde se encotraba su novia y Sophie que exigian una explicación ante la reaccion de Naruto.

Sasuke explicate y pronto.- dijieron Sakura y Sophie que parecian bastante enojadas por lo que acababa de pasar a Hinata quien seguia sin moverse.

¿ Que quieren que explique?- dijo Sasuke levantado una seja casi asustado.

Acaso no tenias que comvenser a Naruto de que……….- Antes de que Sophie terminara de hablar.

A eso, bueno veran. Sakura tenias razon es muy testarudo. Esta empecinado en que a Hinata le gusta otro chico.- En eso momento Sakura hiba a hablar cuando.- Veras trate de convencerlo lo mas que pude, pero…

Mejor nos cuentas que paso.

Flash Back

-Asi que por fin lograste que Sakura se tu novia.

-Si, te dije que podia.

- Pero no fuiste espontanio si no que fuiste muy precipitado.

-¿ Como que no fui espontanio?

-Amigo quien da un beso en vez de una declaracion.

-Pues yo y punto.

-Bueno por lo menos Sakura entendio el mensaje.

-Ahora tu se lo dices a Hinata.

-¿ Pero por que?

-Porque en eso quedamos.

-No exactamente.

-Pero se lo tienes que decir, no vas a esperar a que ella tenga novio.

-Es que no estan facil, no quiero terminar como Kiba.

-¿ Que le paso a Kiba?

-Bueno es que ayer… Vi a Kiba hablando con Hinata afuera de su casa y bueno…

-Te pusiste celoso…

-Claro que no- dijo Naruto todo enojad-, bueno si, pero el punto bueno es que me fui antes de que terminara la conversación. Vine aquí y bueno no te imaginas a quien encontre… A Kiba con unas buenas copitas de mas, pobrecito si Hinata da sus explicaciones de buena manera no me quiero imaginar…- Naruto sintio un escalofrio.

-¿ Tienes miedo a que te rechase, pero si no lo hace viviras siempre con la duda?

-Ya lo se, es que no es facil, mejor no me pongas nervioso, porque hoy es el examen y ademas quiero estar tranquilo no quiero que por nada del mundo vuelvas a tocar el tema de Hinata, por lo menos hasta que termine el examen

-Bueno, pero se…

-Sasuke.- dijo Naruto enojado.

-Bueno- Sakura tenia razon, como es que me olvide que era tan terco.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

y eso fue lo que paso.

Bueno este se suponia que era mi plan rutinario, el que siempre funcionara, pero nunca imagine que tendria que usar el libro………….- se decia asi misma, Sakura y Sasuke no podian evitar mirar a Sophie con unas gotitas estilo anime. ¿ Que rayos era y que contenia el libro?

EN LA CASA DEL ARBOL

Sakura y Sophie estaba preocupadas tuvieron que cargar a Hinata hasta la casa del arbol. Luego Sophie saco un libro de la estantería y apreto un boton verde y aparecio una cama donde dejaron a Hinata. Se quedaron ambas observando a Hinata por varias horas, la cual se habia dormido profundamente.

-Sophie estabas mensonando a un libro antes de que Sasuke fuera a dar su examen.

- Asi.- En ese momento Sophie empeso a aprecionar sientos de libro

como si fueran botones.

-¿ Que haces?- miraba Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza.

\

-Estoy poniendo la clave. Veras el libro es mi ultima alternativa tiene mas de mil formas de cómo arreglar lo que Naruto acaba de hacer.

-Pobre Hinata, vaya que enrealidad queria decirlo ya.- En eso vino Sophie y le puso a Hinata unas orejeras.- Tienes algo que decir que ella no debe escuchar. No?

-Si veras si se entera que le gusta a Naruto es capas que se entusiasme de mas y yo no quiero que lo descubra por terceros si no por el mismisimo Naruto. El libro no ayudadara a propiciar una oportunidad para que los dos digan lo que sienten. Es algo que nunca quise hacer, porque es mejor que la mismisima pareja en cuestion propicie el hecho, pero como no es posible debido a las dudas de Naruto tendre que consultar por primera vez a el libro.

- Con que eso es el libro.- Aparecio Sasuke por la ventana de la casa del arbol.

- Sasuke.- dijo algo sorprendida Sakura.- ¿ Cuando llegaste? ¿ Como te fue en el examen?

- En el examen me fue bien tanto que en vez de jounin obtuve el rango de Sanin junto a Naruto, aunque me duel admitir que Naruto me supero por mucho. Sabes le fue tan bien que Tsunade esta viendo la posibilidad de que se convierta en Hokage cuando ella se retire. Como debes esperar se fue saltando de algria, pero el muy tonto no quiere decircelo a Hinata de ninguna manera sus sentimientos. Sigue pensando que esta enamorada de otra persona y llegue a tiempo para escuchar la explicación del libro.

- A ya veo. Hinata se a dormido. Estoy mu preocupada por ella. En verdad se lo queria decir,con lo timida que es, casi creia que nunca se atreveria.

- Tranquila, Sakura, son el uno para el otro, no tengo duda que sus caracteres opuestos los complementan. So lo es cuestion de tiempo para que se den cuenta de lo cuanto son correspondidos.- dijo Sasuke poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sakura.- Es algo parecido a lo que nos paso, pero el problema era yo que no te hice caso, pero es algo de lo que me arrepiento. – Sasuke miro a Sakura fijamente a los ojos se habrian besados si…

- Pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos intervenir y creo que es mejor, porque no los quiero ver sufrir mas.- Sophie hojeaba el libro costantemente y murmuraba.- No esto no, tampoco esto, causar celos menos, esto no, no, no, no. Esperen si si si. Esto es perfecto.- Afirmo Sophie entusiasmada.

- ¿ Que es perfecto?

- Esto nos va ayudar harto. En verdad creo que esta es la ultima opcion que tenemos, pero no veo nada mas perfecto… que…

-¿ Que Sophie?- dijo Sakura- Nos matas de la curiosidad.

- Entonces acerquense.- Sakura y Sasuke fueron hacia donde estaba Sophie y esta leyo.-" La magia del teatro sirve para acercar parejas en las obras de amor, no para hacerlas, pero si para que personas que no se sienten correspondidas pero que se quieren, tiene que ser por obligación una obra de amor." Bueno creo que en este caso haremos…….. que obra haremos Romeo y Julieta, no muy comun, a ya se"Bodas de Sangre", es algo muy diferente a lo que les pasa, pero con que esten en el elenco bastara para que se inspiren. Creo que es mucho mejor que yo escriba la obra.

- ¿ Que quieres decir que tu vas a escribir la obra?- dijo Sasuke

- Yo la voy a inventar, Bodas de Sangre es algo tetrica y tengo una idea que creo que les va a agradar- En ese momento Sophie saco un monto de papeles y empeso a escribir.- Se llamara MARINA.- Escribia sin parar en el papel- ¿Perdonen hay algun teatro por aca?- dijo Sophie volteando la cabeza al tiempo que paraba de describir.

- Bueno esta el viejo Teatro, que no lo han usado en una decada.- dijo Sakura- Yo podria hablar con Tsunada para que nos de permiso.

- ¿ Enserio Sakura?- Sophie lo dijo como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.

- Por suepuesto. Solo dejamelo a mi.

- Muchas gracias, Sakura.- Sophie dejo de escribir de repente- Ya esta, acabo de terminar.

En ese preciso momento Hinata se desperto y se quito los tapones.

- ¿ Hinata te encuestras bien?- dijo Sophie cuando se acerco a la pilieazul

y esta afirmo con la cabeza.- Sabes Hinata, si Naruto te lastimo, no lo hizo a

drede. Debio de estar apurdo por su examen.

- Tienes razon.- Reflexiono Hinata.-, pero ¿ como le fue?

- Te lo diremos después, por el momento Hinata y como dijo le hablaras otro dia, pero no lo hizo con mala intension… ¿ Dime alguna vez en tu vida has hecho o visto teatro?

- No nunca eh hecho, pero una vez vino un elenco de teatro, que solo dio una funcion y después se fue. ¿ Esa funcion gratis te acuerdas, Sakura?

- Asi, ya me acuerdo " Hielo y Nieve"( Si ha visto D. N. Angel saben de que se trata)

- Oye, Hinata, sabes yo hace mucho escribi una obra de teatro.- mintio Sophie puesto que recien la habia terminado.- Y… bueno quiero hacerla, no importa que sea aquí y no en mi mundo, igual quiero hacerla, y me encantaria que los ninjas de Konaha de entre 15 y 20 participaran y me encataria que participaras. Sakura lo va a arreglar todo para que Tsunado nos deje usar el viejo teatro. Solo di que si.

- ¿ Yo hacer Teatro? ¿ Pero si aceptara tendria que pedir permiso? 

- Pues tomare eso como un si, entonces vas a participar.- A Hinata le tomo un rato decidirse, pero finalmente acerto con la cabeza.- Muy bien- entonces Sophie tomo a Hinata de la muneca, su copia limpia de su obra y se fueron como supondran a ver a Hiashi, pero antes se volteo y le grito a Sakura.- Oye Sakura, cuando Tsunade apruebe lo del teatro, ¿Tu y Sasuke repartan y fotocopien ese folleto encima de la mesita a todos sus amigos entre 15 y 20 ya?

Con Hiashi

- Muy bien eh leido muy de serca el libreto y lo apruebo, ademas no tendre que pagar nada según me dijeron. Hinata puedes participar y dile a Neji que puede si quiere, pero…

Sophie y Hinata se asustaron ese pero no les gustaba nada.

- ¿ pero que Señor Hiashi?- dijo

- Deben asegurarse de que Uzumaki Naruto participe. Veras Hinata eh leido el periodico con los ultimos avisos en el periodico y hay uno muy interesante sobre el exame Jounin.- Hiashi puso su hombro sobre Hinata.- Hinata, tu eres mi primogenita y por eso quiero que tu marido sea alguien que resalte en sociedad. Aunque Uzumaki Naruto haya sido problemático en su infancia: Por las notas de su examen chunnin y el hecho de haber dado poco tiempo después el examen Jounin, hoy dia, en el que junto a Uchiha Sasuke salto a de ese nivel directamente a Sannin. Se habla de que tiene las de ser el proximo Hokague. Asi que tienes como obligación que se convierta en tu esposo a toda costa. – Hinata nunca espero oir eso en su vida y mucho menos de su padre.- Demuetrale tus encantos en esa obra de teatro.- Hiashi guino un hojo cosa tan rara que Sophie y Hinata dieron una caida estilo anime.- ¿ Acaso dije algo malo?

- No, padre, es que tan solo, bueno no importa.- Hinata y Sophie salieron despidiendose con una expresión en la cara que decia: ¿ y aquí que paso?


	9. Las Audiciones

Ya se que Hiashi estaba muy raro, pero habia intereses de por medio. Que tu hija se case con alguien que podria llegar a ser Hokague es tentador. Bueno aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo epero hacerlos reir.

Capitulo IX: Las Audiciones

Se divisaba a un chico rubio con un papel en las manos en las calles de Konoha. Se lo habian dado hace apenas unos segundos.

Flash Back

Naruto caminaba por las calles esa mañana, aunque el dia anterior habia estado feliz como una lombriz, porque le habian dicho que tenia posibilidades de convertirse en el proximo Hokague, pero no se podia decir lo mismo de ese dia. Estaba pensativo por una sola cosa… HINATA, la chica lo habia enamorado poco a poco con su ingenuidad, su amabilidad, en fin su forma de ser, a pesar de que era una persona que pareciera poca cosa era mas de lo que el podria esperar en su vida. Sakura pues bien habia sido cosa de niños. Sus sentimientos por Hinata eran reales y puros, pero crei que ella no sentia lo mismo.( littlekurara: Naruto eres un tarado para no darte cuenta-llorando-) Por eso la paro cuando hiba a terminar lo que hiba decir, creia que lo hiba a lastimar, pero porque sentia remordimiento por haber hecho eso, tal vez…

-¡ Hey, Naruto!- se escucho una voz femenina. Ere la buena amiga de Naruto, Sakura. La cual dio un salto de un tejado para encontrarse con su amigo, llebaba un monton de papeles con ella. Finalmente ella extendio su mano y le dio uno de los papeles al rubio.- Toma Naruto, Sophie quiere que participes, dice que sera una experiencia unica para todos.- Sakura se volteo y desde lo lejos grito.- ¡ Lo siento por no explicarte mas, pero tengo muchos que aun debo entregar!

- Eh …?- Naruto vio como su amiga se alejaba.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Naruto se habia quedado un buen rato viendo el lugar por donde vio a su amiga partir, pero… ¿ Que rayos contedria ese papel para tener que repartirlo tan deprisa? Asi que la curiosidad lo mato y se volvio a mirar al papel. Tenia muchos colores y detalles, por un poco y habria creido que era algun tipo de obra de arte, pero las enormes letras lo delataban como un pafleto o un anuncio. Lo miro denidamente y finalmente exclamo

-¡ Teatro, pero que excelente idea, siempre quise ver una obra y el unico dia que hubo una funcion me la perdi, pero nunca me imagine participando en una. Esa Sophie, con esto la perdono por lo del ramen, pero mejor me apuro o llegare tarde.- Naruto se puso a corre ya entendia, porque Sakura estaba apurada las audiciones serian en una hora y el antiguo teatro quedaba a kilómetros de ahí

El panfleto que Naruto acababa de leer decia lo siguiente:

" **Marina"**

**Cuando un buque navegaba el mar rescatan a una muchacha de las olas la que responde al nombre de Marina. ****Leo,El Doctor que viajaba a bordo del barco la hospeda en su casa, que enrealidad es la posada que atiende su hermana. Podra esta misteriosa chica que ah perdido parte de su memoria ayudar a recuperar al joven Doctor Leo su fe perdida en el amor.**

**Marina, que asi es el nombre de la obra, ah sido aprobada por la mismisima Hokague, la cual la califica como una gran obra y sera presentada por primera en el antiguo teatro de Konoha. Su autora es la recien llegada, Sophie, la cual esta solicitando ninjas de entre 15 y 20 para audicionar para los personajes de la susodicha obra**

**Los personajes son los siguientes:**

**Leo: El amable doctor que es una persona serena y en la cual uno puede confiar fácilmente, pero se encuentra confundido ante Marina y su prometida muerta hace meses atrás.**

**Marina: Una misteriosa chica que perdio la memoria en un accidente en el mar hacia Leo sentira mas que agradecimiento. Misteriosa, inocente, conmovedora, asustadisa y muy alegre.**

**Ana: Hermana mayor de Leo dirge la posada junto a su marido. De carácter **

**paciente, amble y con un gran instito maternal.**

**Alfonso: Marido de Ana. Es una persona de carácter paresido al de su esposa, **

**aunque un poco mas frio.**

**Elena: Una mujer que se la considera de gran belleza, seductaro, pero sin **

**los efectos que esperaba tener en Leo. Tratara muchas veces de que sea suyo. **

**Celosa, prejuiciosa y orgullosa.**

**Manuel****: Mejor amigo de Leo, esta enamorado de Elena, pero se conforma con **

**solo mirarla. Constantemente esta hebrio.**

**Capitan**

**Marinero 1 y 2 **

**Recordamos que las audiciones son a las 10:00 a.m en el antiguo Teatro. **

**Husar una lupa para leer el ultimo aviso **

EN EL ANTIGUO TEATRO

Sophie, Sakura y Sasuke estaban sentandos en un gran escritorio tenian vasos de agua para cada uno y miraban al escenario. El guaridia entro anunciando que ya era hora de comenzar las audicione y que habia una larga fila. Dieron la orden para hacer entrar y entre el tumulto emergio Ino la cual parecia furiosa.

-¿ Sasuke es verdad lo que escuche que tu y la frentuda son novios?- decia la chica con todo pulmon diri.- Pero vas a ver que voy a ser la mejor coprotagonista que hayas tenido y asi te voy a demostrar que yo puedo ser mejor novia que Sakura.

-Ino- dijo Sasuke tan frio como siempre.- Me temo que yo no voy a actuar.- dijo con un tono sarcastico de costumbre.

-¿ Eh¿ Por que?

-Por que soy uno de los coo…

-Sasuke creo que mejor lo decimos los tres para que no quede duda.- dijo Sophie.

-Porque Somos los codirectores.- dijieron los tres a coro, solo que Sasuke estaba parado a un lado aparte de las dos chicas las cuales estaban de espalda a espalde diciendolo como si fuera la cosa mas glamoroso.

-Muy bien les explico mejor.- dijo Sophie.- Sakura es la directora de vestuario ella elije la ropa, según los disellos de Sai.- Sophie apunto a Sai el cual dibujaba sin para en el cuaderno de dibujo y cuando miro a Ino esta se sonrojo un poquito.- Sasuke es director de luces y de escenografia, osea va a decidir las luces que se va a usar en las escenas y va a escager la escenografia. Y yo…- Sophie se apunto a si misma.- soy la directora general osea que yo digo que se hace o no y digo que Sasuke y Sakura tienen el criterio suficiente para elegir todo lo que van a elegir, aunque ellos pueden opinar en la eleccion de los personajes yo doy el ultimo veredicto.- dijo la ultima parte con una seguridad extrema que hubiera podido asustar a cualquiera.- Asi que comienzen las audiciones, vamos no sean timidos el escenario no muerde. ¿ Vamos quien comienza?

-Pues yo- dijo Ino mirando fijamente a la chica de 13

-Muy bien Sube al escenario y todos los demas salgan y esperen su turno.- Ino subio al escenario y todos salieron afuera ecepto los codirectores e Ino- Primero tres cuartos perfil, no querras darle la espalda al publico.- Ino se puso tres cuartos perfil.- No te dare un guion, pero empecemos por el rol femenino protagonico.- Ino no evito sonreir con satisfacción ya que era el papel por el cual habia venido.-Imaginate que estabas durmiendo y que de repente despiertas con un leve grito de susto o mejor Sasuke sube arriba creo que usaremos el guion.- Sasuke subio al escenario y tomo dos guiones uno de los cuales le dio a Ino.

-¿ Usted recuerda algo antes de ver esa imagen en el barco?- dijo leyendo Sasuke el guion fijamente sin siquiera intentar actuar estaba frio como el marfil.

- No, no lo recuerdo.- Ino decia unas palabras con mas seduccion que la amnesia y la negacion sustancial de hecho ya le estaba coqueteando a Sasuke y Sakura ya hubiera saltado al escenario si Sophie no la hubiera detenido.- solo recuerdo a una mujero que su pongo era…- en ese momento a Ino la interrumpieron

- Vas a hacer de…- Ino apreto el guio esperaba que dijiera Marina.- ELENA.

- ¿ Pero, por que? Elena es un personaje tan…

- Ino, Ino, Ino…- decia Sophie al tiempo que subia al escenario y ponia su hombre sobre Ino la cual estaba de rodillas por la noticia. Finalmente la fanatica hablo con una voz maternal.- Tu tienes que ser Elena, estoy segura que lo haras diez mil veces mejor de lo que hubieras podido hacer con Marina.

-¿ Enserio lo crees?

- Si

- ¿ Enserio?

- Sip

- ¿ Enserio?

- Si Ino estoy muy segura, eres mas una seductora, el papel de Elena te queda como de tu talla de vestir.- Sophie ya empezaba a perder la paciencia.

- ¿ Ense…

- ¡Claro que si!- grito Sophie pues ya habia perdido su paciencia.- ¡ Ya puedes irte que tienes el papel asegurado y vete a la sala de espera de actores oficiales!-Ino salio con el guion algo asustada, pero feliz ya que por lo menos tenia un papel.

- Sophie creo que fuiste algo dura- dijo Sakura

-¿ De veras?- dijo Sophie entusiasmada a lo que a Sakura no tardo en aparecerle una gotita estilo anime.- Es que una directora de Teatro debe ser extricta creeme lo eh visto muy bien.- dijo Sophie muy orgullosa a lo que Sakura tan solo se aparto.- Bueno, siguiente.- Pasaron como diez personas por el escenario, pero ninguno convencia a la muchacha de 13 y Sakura y Sasuke no le sugerian nada puesto que los que pasaba no era propicios para ningun personaje, nisiquiera los marineros que eran los mas sencillos, pero secretamente estaban reservados para Naruto y Hinata ya que ninguno de los codirectores esperaba que fueran grandes actores.- A Shino.- Miro Sophie al tomador de insectos el cual pregunto como sabia su nombre, la cual le explico detenidamente que venia de otro mundo bla, bla, bla , Probaron todos los papeles pero la inexpresividad y tolo lo que se reusaba a no quitarse la chamarra y las gafas para poder ver algun movimiento facial iso que Sophie perdiera la paciencia. Shino dijo que anelaba estar en la obra con su tono frio.- Tramoyista.

-¿ Que?

- Dije Tramoyista.

- ¿ Perdon, y no me rebajare…

- Seras un tramoyista y punto manejaras la escenografia con tus insectos para crear un muy estupendo efecto en el publico.

-Yo no obligare…

- ¿ Quieres estar en la obra, no?

- Pues si- dijo Shino.

-Entonces el unico trabajo que puedo darte es el de tramoyista.- después de eso Shino se fue a donde estaba esperando Ino, porque igual tenia que saber todo lo referente a los ensayos y paso Rock Lee.- Rock tengo por entendido al ver tu cara que vienes por el papel principal, bueno imaginate y habla de cómo seria no creo que necesites guion par inspirarte.

-Hay, joven Marina, aunque la llama de la juventud arde en tu ser…- Los coodirecteres alsaron una seja cada uno, parecian sincronizados.- ¿ Qu pasa Sophie, no te gusto?- dijo Rock Lee con inquietud.

-Rock, como te lo explico…

-Por lo que mas quieras Sophie dame un papel.- Rock Lee se puso de rodillas.- Yo de veras quiero participar en la obra y…- Rock Lee hubiera seguido suplicando si…

-Capitan, el del barco.

-Muchas gracias Sophie realmente la llama de la juven…- En ese momento Sophie miro a Rock Lee con mirada asesina el cual tomo un guion y se retiro a la sala de espera donde estaba Ino y Shino . Después de eso paso Kiba que, por cierto ya no estaba hebrio.

-Hola Sophie, perdona, pero sera ¿ Que si me gano un papel podria estar Akamaru con migo en los ensayos?

-Por supuesto , pero ahora quiero ver que papel podrias hacer.- Kiba subio al escenario, Sophie sentia pena por el después de todo no todos los dias eres rechasado por alguien que te gusta. Después de tratar con todos los personajes Kiba finalmente quedo con el Manuel. Nadie supo si lo estaba actuando o le salia bien, porque se sentia indentificado con aquel personaje. Después de la decisión este se fue a la sala de espera donde estaban Shino, Rock Lee y Ino Pasaron después un monton de personas. Aparecieron después Tenten y Neji por los papeles de Ana y Alonso, el cual no tardaron en conseguir respectivamente. Aunque de Tenten se sabe que acepto gustosa al ver el panfleto… Neji…pues tenia otro motivos… para participar en la obra.

Flash Back

- Oye, Neji, mira.- Dijo Tenten extendiendo el panfleto que hace unas horas se lo habia dado Sakura- Voy a participar no importa si no quieres participar. ¿Pero tienes que ir a la presentación.- Neji leyó un panfleto y reconoció de que hablaban, pues su prima se lo habia comunicado el dia anterior sin embargo no mostro el menor interes, pero ahora que lei el panfleto. Alguien le podria coquetear a Tente y como novio celoso, pero que se lo guardaba para si, que era no podia permitir eso y habia desarrollado un instinto fraternal con Hinata, (eso quiere decir que se hicieron tan sercanos como hermanos y los hermanos son celosos si alguien se acerca a su herman menor )tenia otra razon para participar aunque no le gustara en esa obra de Teatro, la trama no le gustaba mucho al ver de chicos podrian coquetear con Hinata y Tenten.- ¿Oye Neji, por que no dices nada?- dijo la chica interrumpiendo los pensamiento de su novio.- ¿ Vas ir o no?

- Teten, mejor audicionamos a duo.

- ¿ Enserio?- dijo entusiasmadisima la chica ya que nunca penso que eso pasase.- Crei que este tipo de cosas no te gustaba.

No, no me gusta, pero debe ser porque no lo eh intentado.- Eso termino siendo como una afirmación y los dos partieron al antiguo teatro.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

La sala con los ninjas fijos se seguia llenando y llenando ya solo faltaban cubrir tres papel. Los de los marineros y los protagonistas: Leo y Marina. Sophie mordia su labio inferior, porque ni Hinata ni Naruto aparecia y a ese paso no habria ningun papel, pero … En es momento una cabeza se asomo por la puerta… era Hinata.

- Hinata, que alegria por un poco mas y creemos que no hibas a venir.- dijo Sakura.

- Hola,-dijo Hinata terminando de entrar.- pero saben yo no se actuar.

- No importa Hinata, que todos los que pasaron por aquí tampoco, pero ya tenemos unos cuantos fijos.

-Enserio creele, yo tenia bajas expectativas, pero nunca me imagine que aquí fueran pesimos.- dijo Sasuke.- Pero que hemos conseguido ninjas que han podido, hemos conseguido.

-Ya vez Hinata, entonces que comiense tu audición.- dijo Sakura. Acto seguido Sasuke cogio dos guiones y subio al escenario. Comensarian por el papel de Marina ya que Hinata no sabia cual intentar.

Entonces los dos jóvenes empesaron a leer el guion.

-¿ Usted recuerda algo antes de ver esa imagen en el barco?- Sasuke estaba leyendo el guion sin ninguna emocion.

-No, no lo recuerdo.- Hinata miro hacia abajo como negandolo, pero que al mismo tiempo sentia, pena por no recordarlo.- Solo recuerdo a una mujer que supongo que era mi madre. Ya que me llamo por mi nombre.- dijo Hinata asercandose la mano al mento.- Solo puedo decir que supongo que mi nombre es Marina,- dijo Hinata alsando la cabeza.- porque no habia nadie alrededor...- En ese momento la chica fue interrumpida.

-Hinata…- exclamo Sophie entre lagrimas.- Eso fue…

-Yo ya habia dicho que no sabia actuar.- dijo Hinata vajando la cabeza parecia deprimida.

-No, pero que va, esa fue la mas brillante actuación de Marina que eh visto en el dia con esa expresiones me la imagina cuando escribi la obra.- dijo Sophie subiendo al escenario.- Hinata… el papel de Marina es definitivamente tuyo.

-¿ Enserio, pero si no soy actriz?

No, entiendes le das un aire misterioso, la amnesia y la conmovedora voz y las expresiones que necesita el personaje.

-¿ Enseri…

-Hinata.- Sophie cambio su voz a una si alma, estilo Sasuke.- Mejor no me haces perder la paciencia como Ino.- Sophie le dio el guion y la chica se fue a la sala de espera donde se encontro con el resto que habia conseguido los personajes para la obra.

EN LA SALA DE ESPERA

Hinata, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji ,Ino y Kiba estaban conversando y mas allacito

Shino dibujando circulos en el piso con el dedo mientras repetia constantemente la

palabra tramoyista.

-¿ Realmente, Hinata no se que hiciste, para conseguir el personaje de Marina, yo lo

Intente, me llena de furia que Sasuke sea novio de la frentona, oh perdon, pero

enserio que hiciste?- dijo Ino mirando fijamente a los ojos a Hinata en la ultima

parte de la frase?

-Yo solo trate de hacerlo como pense que debia hacer, ni siquiera hice mi mejor

esfuerzo, pero Ino acoso ¿ no tenias de respaldo a Sai?

-Ah sierto, aun Sai esta libre, pero no me la creo que hiciste eso.

-Basta, si Hinata dice que hizo eso es porque lo hizo, ella no es el tipo de persona de las que miente.- dijo Kiba pero antes de que Hinata le preguntase como se sentia se abrio la puerta y entraron Shikamaru y Chouji.

-No puedo creer que solo pudieramos ser marineros, que problemático.- dijo Shikamaru

-No importa.

-¿ Por que, habia personajes mejore y no se como me convenciste, que problemático y por que quisiste venir tu no estas interesado en estas cosas?

-Por los bocadillos gratis de los ensayos.

-¿ Que bocadillos gratis?- dijo Shikamaru

-Lo decia en la parte que teniamos que leer con la lupa, tonto.- dijo Ino

-Tu aquí, como si no fuera ya lo bastante problemático todo esto.

-Entonces si ellos ya son los marinero entonces ya solo queda el papel de Leo…- penso Hinata para si.

-¿ Que pasa Hinata te preocupa que tu coprotagonista no tenga la llama de la juventud como yo?- dijo Rock Lee, al mismo tiempo que un brillota emanaba de sus dientes. A todos los restantes, menos Shinos que seguia haciendo circulos, se les aparecio una gotita estilo anime.

EN LOS ENSAYOS

Sophie estaba que le estallaba la cabeza, no habia habido nadie que pudiera hacer bien el papel de LEO. En ese momento entro Naruto , el cual era el ultimo de todos los que viniron a audicionar

-Hola Sophie, descuida ya te perdone por lo del ramen.- dijo Naruto a lo que la chica de 13 solo se molesto a reir u poco nerviosamente.- ¿ Entonces que papel intento hacer?-

-Veras Naruto ya todos los personajes estan ocupados, menos el de… Leo- Sophie creia ni que en sus sueños mas locos Naruto podria sacar el personaje de Leo.

-Entonces lo intento.- dijo Naruto con una amplia sonria- Sakura tomo dos guiones y uno le dio a Naruto.

-Leo, hermano tu no me engañas,- dijo leyendo los parlamentos de Ana sin ninguna emocion, Naruto puso expresión como que no se esperaba ese parlamento.- ¿ Yo se que tu sientes mas que carino por Marina?

-Pues si,- dijo Naruto como si fuera algo que le intresticiera levemente al tiempo que asumia un seguridad con su voz.- pero yo jure bajo la tumba de Rosa que no amaria en mi vida a otra persona que no fuera ella. Mis sentimientos hacia Marina simplemente no pasaran de ahí.- Dijo Naruto en la ultima parte poniendo una tristesa conmovedora.

-¿ Pero tu…- antes de que Sakura pudiera continuar leyendo…

-Basta, Sakura que ya tengo mi veredicto.- dijo Sophie

-¿ Tan mal lo hice?

-Naruto, tu eres mi Leo- Sophie se puso a celebrar-, Sakura has que los demas pasen.- En ese momento todos entraron menos Hinata, que se habia quedado algo estatica al saber de que alguien hiba a hacer de Leo, pero no sabia quien.

-Naruto va hacer de Leo- reclamo Ino

-Pues si, acutua maravilloso- dijo Sophie a lo que Sasuke y Sakura aceptaron con la cabez.- Nunca me lo imagine, pero el va hacer de Leo.

-Ohora si que vi todo Naruto de Leo.- En ese momento Hinata entro al lugar donde estaban los demas y se quedo estatica.- y Hinata de Marina.- a lo que tambien Naruto tambien se quedo estatico por el comentario de Ino.

-Hinata… ¿ Tu vas a hacer de Marina?- dijo Naruto algo nervioso a lo que Hinata solo se limito a afirmar con aun mas nerviosimo ya que habia leido el libreto y eso infiltraba un beso y Naruto antes de empesar la lectura con Sakura accidentalmente se fijo en esa parte.

-Si, no lo crees, Ino, pero ahora hay que ver si tienen quimica en el escenario.- Sophie acerco a Naruto y a Hinata junto a ella.- Pero descuiden creo que ya la tienen.- dijo Sophie en lo que los jóvenes se miraron rapido y desviaron sus miradas ambos se sentian incorrespondidos por el otro y mientras no se miraba ambos se habia ponido rojos. En eso Sophie los miro, sin que estos se dieran cuenta, con una gran sonrisa y miro a Sasuke y a Sakura, quienes compartian con ella unas sonrisa que parecian planear algo.


	10. Los Ensayos y la gran noche

Gracias por los reviews estoy contentisima de que el capitulo anterior les haya gustado, estoy realmente feliz, les prometo que me voy a intentar lucir con este cap y espero hacerlo mejor.

Veran me lucire, pero no se enojen si tardo mas de una semana, esque en el otro tuve toda una tarde y mayormente solo tengo parte de las noches…ups mejor el fic.

Capitulo X( nunca pense que llegaria a este cap): Los Ensayos y la gran noche

La incomoda situación en la que se encontraban Naruto y Hinata ya se habia prolongado y nadie decia nada de nada.

- Muy bien,- dijo Sophie a tiempo en que soltaba a Naruto y Hinata, los cuales quedaron en la misma posición y mucho mas rojos.- se los explico, haber van a tener que venir a diario, ya eh pedido permiso a la Hokague, ya que solo tenemos cuatro semanas para armar la obra,- en ese instante miro a todos de reojo.- asi… Los horarios son los siguientes.- Sophie extendio un papel con letras y numeros muy, pero muy grandes.- de 8a.m a 12 a.m y de 2p.m a 6p.m. No falten ni se atrasen el tiempo es oro.- esto lo dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro,casi parecia loca.- Incluso tu Shino,- dijo apuntando a Shino q seguia haciendo circulos.-, porque manana mismo estaran aquí la escenografia asi que…

- Oye Sophie- dijo Shino mirando a Sophie directamente a los ojos.( Little Sakura: Bueno solo imaginenlo ya que alguien siempre se tapa la cara)- ¿ Porque tengo que ser tramoyista….si yo hice las mejores expresiones de mi vida, acaso no las viste?

- Bueno Shino…- dijo Sophie que ya empesaba a raviar.- Es que..- En ese momento alguien del elenco la interrumpio.( Elenco: Grupos especificos de actores que participan en las obras de teatro)

- Yo tambien te quiero preguntar algo Sophie, lei el libreto y el capitan es muy tosco para mi persona, en la cual llace la llama de la juven….- Antes de Rock Lee terminara lo que seria un eterno discurso de la llama de la juventud y sus " habilidades actorales' cuando "casualmente" fue detenido por…

- Mira Lee- dijo Sophie girando la cabeza con una expresión que a una persona que conociera muy bien a Sasuke Uchiha hubiera llegado a descifrar que este estaba bastante asustado, aunque no lo demostrase.- tu a diferencia de Shino eres muy mal actor, tus actuaciones son melosas, parecen de los 50, y te voy a prestar la peor película de esa decada para que veas.- En ese momento Rock Lee se metio detrás de Ino y Sakura como evitando – Sin embargo tu Shino,- volteandose para ver a Shino y empezando a jugar los dedos como lo hacia Hinata y con un tono de voz q parecia avergonzado lo mismo que su expresion.- no se si eres buen actor o no.

-¿ Enserio?- dijo el tomador de insectos acutuando una ceja con un tono sorprendido.

- Es q veras…- seguia con los deditos.- ¡ Como esperas q sepa si te paras tapando toda la cara y ensima no te quieres dejar ver el rostro!

- Ah, bueno que sensible.- dijo Shino

- ¿ Bueno alguien mas tiene quejas?- pregunto Sophie a lo que vio la mano de Ino levantarase.- Si Ino.- dijo Sophie ya que si la chica volvia a reclamar que porque no tenia el papel de Marina la joven directora estallaba de rabia.

-¿ Como se supone que voy a coquetear con Naruto, si nisiquiera me gusta?- termino de decir Ino.

- Es que…

- Ya se lo que vas a decir, como es que no puedo hacerlo, yo estoy enamorada de Sasuke y de Sai es que son tan…, pero Naruto. No se si podria coquetearle.- Sophie se llevo la mano en la cabeza.

- Por eso se llama Teatro.- dijo Sophie hacia si misma mirando a Ino.- No se supone que sientas lo mismo que el personajes, si no que el publico crea que ere el, personaje. Fingir alguien que no eres, pero que paresca que si.

- Ah, huy que susto, por un momento crei que me tendria que enamorar de Naruto a la fuerza.- A todos les aparecio una gotita ya que parecia que Ino era la unica que no entendia a la primera el concepto de actucion.

- Entonce, los veo mañana temprano, quiero que para mañana se aprendan todo el guion.- Nadie intento llevar la contraria ya que ya habian visto como se comportaba Sophie cuando le llevaban la contrarea y no era exactamente muy agradable.- Entonces hasta manana y recuerden ya tiene los papeles, pero el reto apenas empieza.- esto lo dijo con una voz maternal al final.

Antes de que todos se fueran Neji, se acerco amenazadormente a Naruto, el cual estaba asustado por la mirada del Hyuga.

- Naratu, escuchame, y escuchame bien, porque no lo repetire.- en ese momento Neji poso su dedo de una manera muy amenazadora en Naruto.- ¡ Si haces algo que lastime los sentimientos de mi prima…- Neji estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Hinata, pero aunque Naruto no, tenia la idea de que habia que ser precabido.- aunque solo sea una simple broma, mueres Uzumaki. Entiendes mue-res.- Neji se volteo y salio por la puerta del teatro Naruto estaba en el suelo.

- Tranquilo…- escucho una voz al mismo tiempo que sentia que alguien lo ayudaba a levantarse.- ¿ Recuerdas que antes me odiaba?- dijo Hinata que veia por donde su primo se habia hido.

- Si

- Pues ahora parece mi hermano.

- ¿ Que quieres decir con eso Hinata?- pregunto Naruto ya que no entendia lo que la chica decia.

- Los hermanos celan a sus hermanas ¿no?

- Pues si¿ pero eso que tiene que ver?

- Es que¿ como te lo explico…- se pregunto Hinata a si misma.- Veras Neji es hostil con cada chico que se me acerca, por desirte que un dia casi deja inconcienta a Kiba y Shino, cuando me acompanaron a mi casa después de una mision.

- Eso es verdad.- afirmaron Kiba y Shino, al tiempo que Naruto reia de una manera nerviosa y tragaba saliba.- Si no hubiera sido por Hinata terminabamos en el hospital.

- No sabia que Neji tenia síndrome de hermano mayor.

- Pues parece que si. Ojala que eso no cause problemas en los ensayos.- se dijo Sophie a si misma.

- Oye, Hinata, lo siento.- dijo Naruto al tiempo que se retiraba del teatro.- Es que creo que te mal interprete el otro dia.- Naruto salio del teatro junto con los demas, entonces Hinata escucho una voz.

- Oye Hinata apresurate o te dejo encerrada en el teatro.-dijo Sophie

- Ya voy.

EN LA MANSION HYUGA

Era de noche Sophie y Hinata, acaban de ponerse las piyamas y ya se hiban a dormir. La lunatica de habia hecho a la pobre Hinata aprender todo el parlamento de Marina en tan solo un día. Cuando ambas estaban apunto de meterse a sus respectivas camas alguien rompio el silencio que instantes previos inundo la habitación.

- Hoye, Sophie

- Que pasa Hinata.

- No nada.

- Vamos dilo

- ¿ De veras crees que podre con el papel de Marina o me pusiste en ese papel a proposito?

- ¿ Quieres la verdad?

- Por favor y gracias.

- Pensaba, que solo seria capas de obetener el papel de uno de los marines, pero me has sorprendido Hinata, nuca espere tan excelente actriz de tu parte.

- ¿ Enserio?

- Hay que es esto síndrome de Ino.- se dijo Sophie hacia si misma.- Bueno eso no es lo mas extraño.- en ese momento Sophie desvio la mirada.- Yo crei que tu padre era serio.

- Sabes yo tambien.- dijo Hinata al recordar lo que este habia hecho cuando llego a la mansión.

FLASH BACK

Cuando Sophie y Hinata entraron en la mansion Hyuga, después de haber hido a almorazar a Rame Ichiraku con el recien formado elenco y todos sus miembro. Se encontraron sorprendidas, ya que vieron la puerta del escritorio de Hiashi abierta. La cual nunca estaba abierta. Las dos se acercaron ah ver que pasaba con mucha curiosidada.

- La esposa de un Hokague, la esposa de un Hokague….- repetia constantemente Hiashi con diferentes tonos. A Hinata no le agradaba que su padre hablaba asi. No era que no le agradecia que su padre aceptara a Naruto. Ella pensaba que eso era lo mas difícil si algun dia llegaba a ser la novia del rubio, pero… Lo que no le gustaba es que su padre lo viera desde otro punto de vista. Parecia que le importaba mas el estatus que Naruto podria llegar a tener como futuro Hokague, lo cual ya estaba confirmado, y que… Por dios desde que su padre se habia enterado de la obra de Teatro y que Naruto seria el proximo Hokague la mansion estaba anonada con el comportamiento del Jefe de la famila Hyuga.- Hola Hinata, por favor pasen las dos.- dijo Hiashi con una enorme sonrisa.- ¿ Entonces que papel conseguiste mi " querida" hija?- Acaso era verdad Hiashi le habia dicho querida a Hinata. Es cierto que habia aprendido a querer y valorar a su hija mayor, pero nunca llegaba al punto de decirle querida. Aparte de eso Hiashi se habia frotado las manos.

- Obtuvo el de Marina.- dijo Sophie

-¿ Y Uzumaki?- pregunto Hiashi y cuando Sophie le conto que obtuvo el papel de Leo, a Hiashi se le escapo un brillito de la dentadura, si lo hubieran visto de lejos lo hubiera confudido con Gai- sensei.- Entonce Hinata conquistalo, eh … ¿ pero donde se fueron.- Hiashi se volteo, pero no habia rastros de ninguna de las dos chicas, lo habian dejado hablando solo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Sophie se habia levantado antes que HInata y no queria despertarla aun. Fue rapidamente al armario y saco una calsa negra y una blusa negra de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga . Cuando se los puso saco u vestido lila con rosas negras. Esa ropa se la habia prestado Hinata. Era toda la ropa que ella no se atrevia a usar. ERA LA ROPA QUE TENTEN LE HABIA REGALDO CUANDO CUMPLIO 13. Claro que nunca uso esa ropa, no era que no le gustase la ropa que le habian regalado. El caso es que Hinata no se vestia asi. Con esa ropa no se sentia ella misma. Asi que tras se la regalaron dio las gracias a Tenten y al dia siguiente la guardo. Cuando Sophie llego se topo con los paquetes y los habrio, eran tres conjuntos identicos y le encanto. Desde ese entonces no dejo de ponerse esa ropa, no se ponia nada mas, tampoco Hinata no le dijo nada. Asi que la gente la paso a conocer por sus extraños ojos lilas y el vestido que usaba del mismo color. En fin Sophie acabo de cambiarse.

- Oye Hinata, Hinata…- Sophie empezo a perder la paciencia nunca penso que Hinata pudiera tener el sueño tan pesado como aquel.- Hinata, Hinata¡HINATA HYUGA DESPIERTA!.

- Eh que paso.- al tiempo que se caia de la cama para sacar un kunai, después vio a Sophie. La chica tenia las manos en la cintura parecia que hiba reprochar a la muchacha, aunque fuera mayor que ella.

- ¿ Entonces que soñabas que no querias despertarte?

- Nada.- Hinata se dio cuenta que tenia unos cables en la cabeza conectados a una maquina de donde salia un papel.

- Desgraciadamen, no mientes según esto y tampoco tu subconsciente no tiene ninguna actividad mientras duermas. No puedo creer que no hayas sonado nada,- dijo Sophie enojada crusando los brazos.- y tampoco pesadilla. No es justo yo queria saber.- Sophie parecia molesta y Hinata no evito que se le apareciera una gota en la cabeza. Viendo de nuevo la cara de Sophie, Hinata decido cambiarse. De un momento a otro las dos chicas salieron de la mansion pasaron al lado de Neji.

- Te veo en el teatro primo Neji.- dijo Hinata mientras se alejaba con Sophie. Neji solo veia como su prima era arrastrada por una fanatica lunatica de trece años de edad. Como es que una chica de esa edad le podia mandar a una que tenia 17!! Eso definitabamente era incosedible para una persona normal.

EN EL ANTIGUO TEATRO.

Estaba todo el grupo de la obra reunido. Sasuke y Sakura le murmuraron algo al oido al momento Sophie subio al escenario.

- Oigan todos, se que tenemos poco tiempo, para preparar la obra y aunque ensayoremos con escenografia, pero el vesturio no estara listo hasta…- Luego Sophie volteo la cabeza y vio a Sakura discutir con Sai sobre el vestuario.- hasta el dia de la presentacion.- Todos dieron un suspiro desalentador.- Oigan no es mi culpa que esos dos no se decidan, asi que haremos lo mejor, por suerte Sasuke ya consiguió la escenografia y le dijo a Shino donde ponerla. ¡ Oigan ustedes dos ¡ - dijo fuertemete Sophie al tiempo que lanzaba una revista.- ¡ Diseñen y elijan la ropa según la mode victoriana!- Efectivamente la revista que atrapo Sakura decia MODA VICTORIANA en letras muy grandes.- Esa es una revista de la moda de hace uno siglos en mi mundo.- se escuso Sophie.( LittleKurara.- No se si se acordaran, pero la moda victoriana es francesa y del siglo diciocho.)- Bueno comesemos.

Empesaron desde el comienzo cuando el doctor Leo vio a una chica tirada en el mar. Shino estaba bien arriba y no se lo veia, parecia director de orquesta, porque parecia dirigir a sus bichos como uno. Los insectos de Shino movian telas de la manera que parecia el mar y un enorme barco, que dios sabe como lo metieron. Cuando el supuesto bote fue a rescatar a la chica en esa parta supuestamente Hinata estaba inconciente y el personaje de Naruto supuestamente tenia que alzarla y ponerla con delicadesa en el bote.

- ¡ Naruto!- el nombrado se asusto al ver al genio Hyuga primo de Hinata que salia de atrás del escenario, pero su medio venia de lo que habian dicho el dia anterior.

- ¿ Que pasa , ahora Neji?- reprocho Sophie.- Primero era que no te gustaba como veia a Hinata, pero recuerda esta actuando, ac-tuan-do.

- Es que prefiero que le expliques como agarrala.

- ¡ Oye Neji que insinuas!- grito Naruto

- Solamente que quiero que te digan como agarrarla.- A todos los presentes incluso los que estaba tras bambalinas se les aparecio una gotita estilo anime.- No sera que te vayas a aprobechar.

- ¡ Yo aprobecharme, quien cree que soy, Ero-sennin!- Exclamo Naruto.

- Oye tu escuchame Neji….- Dijo Sophie mientras bajaba desde la ultima fila del teatro y se ponian a peliar con Neji. Tenten se puso del lado de Sophie ya que su novio estaba actuando de una manera muy ridicula. Entonces Naruto sintio que algo le jalaba el pantalón cuando volteo vio…

- Oye, Naruto lo siento- dijo Hinata disculpandose por su primo esta muy avergonzada por el comportamiento de su primo, Neji.

- No te tienes que disculpar Hinata, no es culpa que tu primo, tenga síndrome de hermano mayor celoso.- Los dos se rieron un poco. Entonces vieron a Sophie a quien Neji termino por convencer y le explico a Naruto como tenia que agarrar a Hinata…etc.

Estaban después en la escena donde Elena va ah hablar con Leo en un baile en la posada, después del viaje y se topa con que una desconocida estaba a su lado, Marina. Sasuke puso una luz caramelo para luego poner una azul en el momento donde Elena ve a Marina.

- Alto- exclamo Sophie al tiempo que subia al escenario.

- ¿ Ahora que paso?- exclamo Ino desanimada.

- Cuanta veces te lo voy a tener que explicar.

- No me digas que es la caminata de nuevo.

- Pues para tu desgracia si.- afirmo Sophie de mala gana.- Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no vayas rapido, es un movimiento sereno y provocador, move tus piernas de una en una y el abanico mas abajo por favor a la altura del busto. Asi,- Acto seguido Sophie se puso a caminar como lo debia hacer Ino.- pero cuando lo veas cambias tu actitud a una celosa.

Despues de estarse peliando con Ino de cómo hacer sus escenas y con Neji por interrumpir a cada rato las escenas que Naruto tenia con Hinata, por fin fueron las doce. Todos decidieron ir a Ramen Ichirakur con la promesa de que nadie pediria un plato caro, a pesar de que era Sasuke el que pagaba, a decir verdad el Uchiha tenia fama de tacaño y Sophie tampoco se volvia arriesgar con los platos. Comieron, rieron y finalmente fue hora de volver. Cuando finalmente entraron Sophie tomo la voz.

- Muy bien, en que escena hiba.- Sophie reviso el guion.- Asi la parte del beso.- Sophie sonrio, Naruto se sonrojo, pero nadie lo noto. Sin embargo Hinata estaba mas roja que un tomote.

- Oye Sophie, creo que Hinata no puede actuar.

- ¿ Por que Hinata no puede, actuar Sakura?

- ¿Oye Hinata no tienes fiebre?- pregunto Naruto al tiempo que ponia su mano para comprobarlo, la chica no dio un grito, pero se desmayo.

- Por eso.- dijo Sasuke que estabo con Shino explicando los lugares de la escenografia.

- ¿ Porque siempre pasa eso?- exclamo Kiba que no era por celos si no por ver esa accion tan monotona

- ¿ Que no es la primara?- pregunto Naruto incredulo a todo los restantes dieron una caida estilo anime.

- ¡ No puedes ser tan menso!- exclamo Sophie a lo que se puso a recordar todos los desmayos de Hinata causados por Naruto.- Hay pobre Hinata.- se dijo a si misma Sophie.

- ¿ Pobre, por que?

- Por nada Naruto, mejor la despertamos.- dijo Sophie quien trataba de encubrir lo que se le habia escapado, y trato que Hinata despertara de su desmayo. Despues de intentarlo muchas veces, por fin la bella durmiente se levanto.

-¿ Que paso?

- Te desmayaste, pero mejor no practicamos el beso hoy apenas es el primer dia¿ Oigan se aprendieron las canciones no?- Todos afirmaron ya que Marina tambien era un musical y en el ensayo de la mañana se saltaron la parte de las canciones.

- Muy bien Hinata, comensemos con tu cancion.- dijo Sophie mientras sacaba un enorme piano y empeso a tocar la musica.

Paso despues una semana antes de que volvieran a practicar el pelo todos Estaban intrigados. Realmente se tendrian que besar, todos se comian las uñas ante las intrigancias de esa escena, todo menos… Sophie la cual dio un suspiro desanimado.

- Que, pensar que tengo que explicar la tecnica, seria un mejor un beso real, pero como profesional hay otras alterna.- decia Sophie para sus adentros.

-¿Qué tecnica?- preguntaron todos desconcertados.

- La tecnica para simular un beso, no pensaran que los actores de Teatro realmente se besa, mas de uno tienen sus respectivas parejas, tal vez se para eso se hizo esta tecnica, bueno no se.( LittleKurara: a todos los que me conoscacan personalmente llevense el secreto a la tumba)- Sophie termino de decir esto como si fuera algo que se tendria que saber facilmente y todos dieron una caida estilo anime, menos Naruto y Hinata que de alguna manera se sentia alviados.- A ver Naruto, primero tapa la cara de Hinata con la mano que da al publico, solo lo necesario para que no se le vea la boca, pero ojo tendria que parecer que la estas agarrando, para darle el beso, asi muy bien. Ahora pon tu otra mano del otro lado solo que esta vez pon tu dedo gordo sobre la boca de Hinata. Ahora lo que vas a besar va a ser tu dedo gordo, que esperas haslo.- pasada esta accion todo el mundo se puso rojo porque parecia muy real.

- Eso fue todos

- Si eso fue todo, Naruto, ven que no era para desmayarse.

- Esperen…

- ¿ Ahora que?- volteo de mala gana su cabeza Sophie para ver que el que armaba el escandalo era Neji, pero antes de que el pudiera continuar.- ESCUCHAME MUY BIEN NEJI HYUGA ESO FUE ACTUACION YO MISMA LO COMPROBE ENTEDISITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTESSSSSSSSSSSSS- Neji se asusto tanto que afirmo con la cabeza y se callo la boca.

Pasaron las semanas y la obra cada vez se veia mejor, aunque Sakura y Sai discutian por los trajes, aunque tenian moda ya establecida. A Sasuke le daba tantos " celos" ver a Sakura con Sai todo el tiempo que pasaban en el teatro que en uno de los ensayos el dibujante quedo inconciente. Sai y Sasuke terminaron en el hospital por dos dias, del primero ya sabemos la razones, pero el segundo… Bueno Sakura se enojo tanto por los celos y acciones innecesarios de Sasuke que lo golpeo tan fuerte que este tambien termino en el hospital. Tambien Neji estubo a punto de estrangular a Naruto, pero Sophie no tenia ni las ganas ni la paciencia para esperar otros dos dia y menos sin el copotragonista de la obra. La pobre de Tenten sentia, vergüenza ajena y Neji trataba de disculparase solamente con ella cada que podia. Lee, bueno ya saben ponia dialogos extras a su personaje. Cosas como: la llama de la juventud, la poderosa llama de la juventud…, la gran llama de la juventud arde..etc. Al final Sophie tuvo que agregar algo parecido a lo que paraba diciendo Lee. Entre los ensayos Naruto y Hinata se hacian tan cercanos que parecian amigos de toda la vida, pero se sentia un nerviosimo cuando se los escuchaba hablar entre ellos a vece, bueno muchas veces, pero por lo menos hablaban mas seguido. Shino cada vez que se subia al andamio que no se veia desde el publico, parecia un maestro de orquesta. A Kiba no le costo nada ponerse en el personaje, era el unico que hacia que Sophie no se enfadara, porque cada vez que en las escenas Hinata estaba, muy pero, muy cerca de Naruto, se olvida sus linias, o se ponia roja y Naruto le preguntaba poniendo su mano en la frente de la chica y esta se desmayaba. Si Naruto fuera mas vivo se hubiera dado cuenta de que Hinata lo correspondia y no solo lo veia como amigo y lo mismo podemos decir de ella. Shikamaru, aunque se sabia sus escasas lineas no queria decirlas, porque le parecia problemático. Chouji se la paraba comiendo en los ensayos y dejaba los pisos sucios. Era Chouji el que se comia los almuerzos que eran la comida gratis y por eso todos tenian que ir a Ramen Ichiraku para almorzar. Akamaru enternecio tanto a Sophie que lo puso en la obra, aunque no paraba con Kiba este le daba indicaciones a su perrote, para que no se desorientase y hiso un gran trabajo como Robert, el perro del doctor Leo. La persona del elenco con la que Sophie renegaba mas era sin duda Ino. Entre las dos se fregaban la paciencia entre ellas se decian cerda y lunatica mocasa. A Sakura le dio tanta pena ya no tener sus peleas habituales con Ino, que hacia todo lo posible para apoyar a Sophie en todas la ideas que Ino hiba en contra. Asi Ino le decia frontuda a Sakura y a Sophie lunatica mocasa. Mientras que Sophie y Sakura le decian al unisono a Ino cerdo. La ultima semana empesaron a ensayar con los extras que no pudieron conseguir los papeles importantes. Por fin llego la gran noche. El teatro se lleno con gente de todos los clanes y por supuesto la Hokague. Los Jounins vinieron con grandes expectativas de sus alumnos. Hiashi hablaba los beneficios que su hija tendria si se convertia en la esposa...bueno ya saben. Hanabi no podia sentirse mas avergonzada y compadecia, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz por su hermana mayor. Vino Hebi, a visitar a Sasuke. Karin se desmayo al enterarse del noviazgo de Sasuke sus companeros de equipo se la llevaron con numerosas disculpas. Gaara, Kankuro y Temari tambien fueron. Temari fue tras bambalinas a animar a Shikamaru, el cual se sonrojo levemete y le prometio a Temari, para sorpresa de todos, hacer lo mejor que pudiera. Ya faltaba unas hora y Sakura no llegaba con el vestuario y todos debian vestirse ya. Sasuke tampoco llegaba porque la estaba con la directora de vestuario.

- ¿Dónde esta Sakura?- decia Sophie impaciente Sophie.

- Parece Kakashi-sensei.-rio Naruto

- ¿ A quien le dices Kakashi- sensei?- dijo Sakura furiosa al tiempo que llegaba junto con Sai con un monton de vestuario. Sasuke pudo haber descargado una mirada de celos si no hubiera estado todo ese dia con Sakura y Sai.- Perdonen por el retraso, pero es que Sasuke tambien se metio en los ultimos detalles.- Muy bien acerquense y Sai les dara su ropa.- En ese momento se con cinco vestido en un perchero.- Le tengo que dar esto a Hinata y la tengo que maquillar.

EN LOS CAMERINOS

CAMERINO DE HINATA

- ¿ Sakura…no crees…que esta ropa?

- Descuida es perfecta. Lo digo, porque fue por la cual mas discuti con Sai y Sasuke el cual se metio cuando decidiamos el bordado. Si a eso se le puede llamar decidir en grupo. Se que nunca te has puesto corse pero, no crees que una vez no hace daño. Vamos solo sera una noche, Hinata.

Bueno.

AFUERA DEL CAMERINO

- Veo que traes mala cara frontuda.

- No molestes Ino cerda, pero te quedo bien el vestido.

- Es que a mi me queda todo bien.- dijo Ino haciendo que el avanico le diera un toque de misterio a su expresión. Su vestido era amirillo y tenia encajes por donde quiera que lo vieran y tenia un escote circulara. Sin mencionar el avanico que hacia juego con el vestido.

- ¿ Que tal le quedo el primer vestido a Hinata?

- Bien, pero no se siente comada, Sophie.- Ino, Sakura y Sophie se puesieron a camianar por el escenario.

- Es que no tienes gusto frontuda.- Sakura y Sophie se enojaron.

- No molestes Ino cerda.- dijieron Sakura y Sophie al mismo tiempo

- Frontuda y Lunatica mocosa

- Cerda

- Frontuda y Lunatica mocosa

- Y si tengo tan mal gusto, como es que te gusta tu vestido.- Ino no tuvo argumento contra eso.

- Pero recuerden que esto lo hacemos por Naruto y Hinata.

- Si no los tienes que repetir Lunatica, ya sabemos el plan.

- Muy bien.

EN OTRA PARTE DE LAS BAMBALINAS

- No puedo creer que esta sea la noche.- dijo Naruto reposando sobre una puerta, estaba vestido con un camisa blanca, un pantalón, una chaqueta, y un saco muy elegante que le llegaba a las rodillas.

- ¿ Estas… ahí …fuera Naruto?

-¿ Hinata… que haces ahí, ya deberias haber salido?

- Es que me da vergüenza.

- Tu, pero si eres una excelente actriz.

- No es eso, es solo que la ropa que eligio Sakura es algo que yo no suelo usar.

- No creo que sea tan malo siendo algo que Sakura eligio.

- No lo que pasa...

- ¿ Naruto no has visto a Hinata?

- Esta aquí dentro- dijo Naruto señalando la puerta.

- Bueno ya salgo.- La perilla de la puerta giro y la puerta se habrio. Hinata llebaba una blanca y encima un vestido café que venia con corse incluido.( Para los que Vieron Orgullo y Prejuicio la ultima pelicula como vistio Elizbeth Bennet con su vestido café y su blusa blanca) Hinata se veia hermosa su largo pelo negro con destellos azules la hacian resaltar. Aparte de vestirla Sakura le puso brillo a su piel por que paracia tener aire de Sirena. Naruto se quedo sin habla.

- Ven les dije que no es mi estilo

- Hinata..- Naruto solo pudo decir eso estaba en shock.

-Esta perfecto.- dijo Sophie.- Pareces un Sirena

- ¿ Tu que dice Naruto?- pregunto Hinata timidamente.

- Te vez hermosa.- dijo Naruto recuperando la calma a lo que Hinata se sonrojo.

- BUENO TODOS A SUS LUGARES que esto ya comienza.- Todo el mundo fue a sus lugares acto seguido se habrio el telon.


	11. Marina: Primer Acto

Uy no puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos… sniff… sniff…sniff. Gracias por las reviews. Les voy a dar la mejor obra de teatro que puedan leer en un fanfic, bueno quiza, pq este es mi primer fic. Por cierto cuando esten tras bambalinas voy a escribir normal, pero cuando esten en el escenario voy a escribir por ejemplo Hinata/Marina: etc y algo mas puse un par de nombres de Orgullo y Prejuicio jejeje no se me ocurria nada.

Capitulo X: Marina

Se habre el telon. Shino empieza a dirigir a sus insectos como un director de orquesta, aunque nadie lo ve ni a sus insectos porque son los que se pueden camuflar con el escenario. Estos ultmos van moviendo unas telas para simular el mar, mientras entra un barco donde se pueden ver unos marinos en un barco que se va desplasando lentamente entre las telas. La luz era caramelo.

Rock Lee/ Capitan: Parece que hoy favorece el clima- dijo mirando con un telescopio al cielo.-, pero sin embargo el mar me inquieta.

Naruto/ Leo: ¿ Por que capitan, se podria saber?.- dijo esto de una manera muy incredula.

Shikamaru/ Marineron1: Vaya que se nota que este es su primer viaje por mar, doctor.- trapeando

Chouji/ Marinero2: No lo culpes, no es su culpa no saber nada del mar.

Naruto/Leo: Yo se muchas cosas del mar.

Rock Lee/ Capitan: Usted es joven aun, doctor

Naruto/Leo: No soy tan joven ya tengo 23.

Rock Lee/ Capitan : No crecio en el mar y el mar esta lleno de misterios.

Naruto/ Leo: ¿ Misterios como cuales?

Rock Lee/ Capitan( cantando y la luz se pone azul oscura):

El mar esta lleno de misterios

y secretos. Es el lugar mas

enigmatico donde podras estar.

Nunca sabes lo que dara

o lo que te quitara.

Nunca sabras lo que hara

o no hara por ti.- en esa parte se acerca al doctor este lo ve con mucha incredulidad.

- Nunca crei que Lee cantara tan bien hasta que lo oi.- comentaba Ino en voz baja.

- La verdad es que yo tampoco Ino.

- Tienes razon frontuda.- dijo Ino sin querer, porque no pronunciaba esas palabras, pero antes de que Sakura comenzara una pelea con Ino por el insulto, Sophie en vez de apoyar a Sakura le tapo la boca la pelirosa y a la rubia.

Chouji y Shikamaru/ Marineros( Estan limpiando la cubierta mientras canta):

El oculta secretos.

Rock Lee/ Capitan:

El mar guarda secretos.

A veces te los revela

y otras veces te arrebata los tuyos.

Los mas grandes tesoros

e la gente se encuentran perdidos en el mar.

Pillar las cosas que perdiste aquí

tal vez nunca podras,

pero en cambio

tal vez te de a cambio algo mas.

Mucha gente se pierde en el mar.

Chouji y Shikamaru/ Marineros( Estan limpiando la cubierta mientras canta):

El mar tiene cosas que ni te imginas.

Rock Lee/ Capitan:

Cosas que nunca antes viste en el mar puedes ver.( Gran final y la luz vuelve a ser caramelo. Gai- sensei estaba con tanta felicidad que en el publico lo veian medio rarito.)

Naruto/ Leo: - incredulo- ¿ Que clase de cosas sirenas tal vez?- en ese momento uno de los marineros le tapa la boca.

Shikamaru/ Marineron1:-con una voz baja- ¿ Que acoso intentas invocar a las sirenas?

Naruto/ Leo: ¿ Que tiene de malo?

Shikamaru/ Marineron1: Cuando se las mencionan aparecen y si oyes el canto de alguna, su hechizo te hara su prisionero y te llevaran a las profundices. Nunca veras de nuevo el sol.

Chouji/ Marinero2:- asustado ya que esta viendo algo a travez del telescopio.- Capitan veo una sirena.

Shikamaru/ Marineron1:- a Naruto/Leo- Ve lo que ah hecho a coseguido que una si…

Rock Lee/ Capitan: No seas tonto esa no es una sirena, es solo una muchacha que ah naufragado. Ay que rescatarla. Doctor acompañe a los marineros en el bote.

Los nombrados bajan en el bote y llegan a una piedra donde estaba una muchacha tirada.

Chouji/ Marinero2:- asustado- ¿ Estan seguros que no es una sirena?

Shikamaru/ Marineron1: Si no lo es, es lo mas parecido a una, solo mira su piel tan perfecta y su cabellos que no se porque hacen recordar al mar. Tal vez si sea hija de Neptuno.

Ya acercados a la roca Naruto/ Leo alza a la muchacha( si no se dieron cuenta es Hinata, claro que se dieron cuenta)

Naruto/Leo: Una sirena no puede ser.- Mirando a la muchacha.- Sus piernas la delatan. Ademas en su cara no se ve maldad alguna.- mira a la muchacha inconciente con mucha dulzara.

-Hay eso es tan hermoso.- Dijo Sophie apretando el guion tras bambalinas.

- Sophie callete te van oir los espectadores.

- Lo se pero estan hermoso, es que nunca imagine dirigir una obra, menos una asi.- Sophie empieza a llorar, pero de felicidad, gracias a dios nadie del publico la escucha y Sakura la miraba con una gotita.

Shikamaru/ Marineron1:- al otro Marinero- Pobre no ah oido su cancion, pero su belleza ya lo hechizo.- se apagan la luces.

TRAS BAMBALINAS

- Naruto eso fue hermos y Hinata realmente crei que estabas inconciente. - dijo Sophie sus ojos le brillaban.

- Sasuke esta haciendo un muy buen trabajo con las luces.- Comento Sakura.- Oye Hinata veni que tienes que ponerte el proximo vestido.

Se vuelven a encender las luces del escenario se ve una cama donde reposa Hinata/Marina a su lado estan tres figuras las luz es de un color oscuro. Las luces se encienden.

Tenten/ Ana: ¿ Estas segura de esta decisión hermano?- lo dijo parecia triste y con dudas.

Naruto/Leo: Si, ademas no la podemos dejar en la calle, los marineros no la quieren.

Neji/Alfonso: Mi esposa no quiere decir eso, lo que pasa es que esta preocupada por ti, porque...

Naruto/ Leo: Ana,- dirijiendose a la mujer que esta en frente suyo para luego mirar a la muchacha inconciente- aun tengo presente a Rosa y nunca la voy a olvidar a esta chica simplemente no la puedo dejar sola en la calle debe estar enferma y quiza trabaje en esta posada.

Tente/ Ana: Es cierto,- Afirma su hermana para luego hacerle un reproche que mas parecia una sugeriencia.- pero yo no quiero decir que no puedas querer a alguien mas que Rosa.- En ese momente Tente/ Ana se levanto junto a Neji/Alfonso y cuando se disponian a marchar.- Alfonso y yo nos retiramos, Leo… ¿ Cuanto mas te planeas quedar?

Naruto/ Leo: Unas tres horas mas, alguien le tiene que explicar a esta muchacha cuando despierte en donde esta.- la pareja se va y Leo/ Naruto se queda sentato observando a la chica, las luces se turna negras por un segundo- Naruto- finge que duerme en la silla, pq se le habia pasado la hora- supuestament- y habia amnecido- Sasuke puso ruido te pajaritos.- todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que…

Hinata/ Marina.- empieza a traspirar supuestamente y entre eso se levanta bruscamente y extiende la mano de la misma manera.- No me suelte, por favor!!- ese grito fue suficiente como para que Naruto/Leo tambien se despertara. La joven hace el gesto de tocarse el pecho, porque al parecer a tenido una horrenda pesadilla. Mira a su alrededor.- Eh? ¿ Quien es usted- apunta a Naruto/Leo mientras habla en modo desconcertante.- donde estoy?

Naruto/ Leo:- Lleva sus manos y los posa sobre los hombros de Hinata/Marina y habla con una voz casi paternal.- Primero calmese, por favor. Se encuentra en la posada Darcy, mi nombre es Leonard Darcy, Doctor del pueblo de Westford. Esta posada esta al encargo de mi hermana y su esposo.- Alza sus manos pero mantiene la mirada clavada en la muchacha quien lo escucha atentamente.- Hace unos dias volvia de un viaje en mar, desde el barco vimos a alguien inconciente entre las rocas, ah usted, la hemos traido aqui, no la podiamos dejar sola a deriva. Creo que eso respondo a sus preguntas senorita, pero quien es usted es la verdadera pregunta.- Esta ultimaparte lo dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna.

- Eso fue divino.- dijo Sophie que estaba nuevamente llorando de la felicidad

- Si no estubiera con Sasuke, me sentiria celosa de Hinata.- En ese momente sumbea al intercumicador de Sakura.- Cambio

- Cambio,- era Sasuke.- Mas te vale que eso sea cierto Sakura, no quiero ni enterarme que te gusta mi mejor amigo.- A Sakura se siente presionada y a Sophie le aparecio una gota estilo anime, nunca imagino que Sasuke fuera celoso hasta que el y Sai terminaron en el hospital.

Hinata/ Marina: De hecho si, muchas gracias por rescatarme.- baja la mirada en la ultima parte como si algo le preocupase.- La verdad no puedo recordar mi nombre…de hecho no recuerdo nada acerca de mi persona.- en ese momento cierra los ojos.

Naruto/ Leo:- Ya veo… entonces el accidente que devio tener es mas grave de lo que supuse en un pricipio. ¿ No recuerda absolutamente nada?

Hinata/ Marina:- sigue con los ojos cerrados- No nada, espere, tengo la imagen de una mujer en mi cabeza que me dice: no me sueltes, marina y yo le digo que por favor no me suelte, es una mujer mayor, estamos en un barco y el barco se hunde.- En ese momento corre una lagrima por su mejilla.- ¿ Por que estoy llorando?

- ¿ Sophie que hiciste para que Hinata consiguiera llorar?

- Nada, enrealidad solo le dije que imaginara a Naruto muerto, Sakura.

- Que tetrico.

Naruto/ Leo:-¿ Usted recuerda algo antes de ver esa imagen en el barco?

Hinata/ Marina: No, no lo recuerdo.- Hinata miro hacia abajo como negandolo, pero que al mismo tiempo sentia, pena por no recordarlo.- Solo recuerdo a esta mujer que supongo que era mi madre. Ya que me llamo por un supuesto nombre.- dijo Hinata asercandose la mano al mento.- Solo puedo decir que supongo que mi nombre es Marina, - dijo Hinata alsando la cabeza.- porque no habia nadie alrededor y se dirigia directamente a mi. La verdad es que al saber que no se quien soy no se donde ire a parar.- Mira al joven que estaba a su lado.

Naruto/ Leo: Esta era la antigua habitación de mi hermana, antes de casarse.-, se quedara aquí hasta que recupere la memoria.

Hinata/ Marina: Usted me salvo, puesto que yo soy su deudara, me niego a vivir mantenida, la perdida de memoria no me afecta en mi condicion fisica, asi que para pagar mi deuda trabajare en esta posada como criada. ¿ Si es que no le molesta, señor Darcy?- la ultima parte le falta

Naruto/ Leo: No me molesta en absoluto, pero por favor llameme Leo.- En esa ultima parte la mirada de los dos jóvenes se encontraron Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente y eso causo un muy buen efecto en la obra, pero Naruto creyo que Sakura le debio poner exceso de rubor en el cambio de escena .Naruto/ Leo ayuda a Hinata/Marina a levantarse de la cama se apagan las luces.

Se vuelven a encender las luces esta vez Hinata esta vestida con un traje de criada, estaba barriendo. Muy a lo lejos de ella estaban Tenten/Ana y Naruto/Leo

Naruto/ Leo: Me sorprende realmente su vitalidad.

Tenten/Ana: -mirando a su hermano- El hombre que se case con ella sera afortunada. Cada dia recuerda mas cosas de su pasado.- Naruto/ Leo la mira con algo de reproche, pero con algo de satisfacción. Hinata/Marina se ca acercandose va tarareando una cancion.

Hinata/ Marina:

Canta el ruiseñor una cancion que sale del corazon.

De su noble…

Naruto/ Leo: Marina usted canta hermoso

Hinata/ Marina: ¿ De verdad lo cree, usted, Leo?- este mueve la cabeza enforma de aprovocion.- Eh recordado que junto a la casita de campo donde tal vez vivi habia un monton de ruiseñores. Al recordarlo simplemente se me vino esta cancion a la mente. ¿Enserio cree que canto bien?

Tenten/ Ana: Yo creo que canta tan bien Marina que debería, presentarse en la posada en el baile de este Domingo.- En ese momento se apagan las luces Naruto/ Leo y Hinata/Marina se veian fijamente a los ojos cuando esto paso fue como si no hubieran escuchado lo que Tenten/ Ana dijo.

- Hinata, veni rapido el proximo vestido es el mas importante, despues del de el final.- al tiempo que Sakura se llevava a rastras a la pobre Hinata, Naruto solo miraba con una gota aquella escena, realmente compadecia a su pobre Hinata. A SU…QUE. Pordios que pensaba sabia muy bien que Hinata no le correspondia o eso creia.

Entra una mujer con ostentosas ropas y un avanico, su forma de caminar era bastante coqueta( adivinen quien es) a la posada donde estaban Tenten/Ana y Neji/Alfonso

- Gracias a dios que ya aprendio a caminar.- Se decia Sophie.

Neji/ Alfonso: - con ironia- Lady Elena no la esperamos si no hasta la proxima semana.

Tenten/ Ana- con mas ironia- Si, Elena. ¿ A que se debe su honrosa visita tan adelantada?

Ino/ Elena: No es obivio mi querida Ana, no me perderia lo oportunidad de bailar con Leo esta noche. No dejare que encuentre…

Tenten/ Ana: Mi hermano no es uno mas de tus seguidores Elena de Bourgh. El no ve en ti lo que los demas si y ni siquiera se que te ven. Ademas- le va entregando una llave- el sigue con Rosa en la cabeza- esto lo dice triste- para desgracia tuya y de Marina.

Ino/Elena: ¿ Quien es Marina?

Tenten/ Ana: Ya la conoceras esta noche.- acto seguido se apagan las luces aparecen un millon de extras bailando entre eso entra Naruto/ Leo Tente/ Ana y Neji/ Alfonso.

Neji/ Alfonso: Esa Marina canta estupendo dejara con la boca abierta a mas de uno.

Naruto/ Leo: ¿ Con la boca abierta a mas de quien, acaso insinúas algo?

Tenten/ Ana: Mi esposo solo insinúa que tiene una hermosa voz hermano.- En ese momento entra Ino/ Elena con un monto de hombres de tras de ella va ventilándose con su abanico.- Preparete herma que aquí viene tu pretendiente.- En ese momento Ino/ Elena se prepara para canta su sequito la alza y la luz se enfoca en ella.

Ino/ Elena:

Yo de aquí, soy la mas bella.

Nadie a mi se puede comparar.

Nadie en absoluto a mi se compara. ( En ese momento la bajan y entre su sequito hacen una coregrafia con ella en medio seguen se desplaza)

Mi belleza es tan grande, que no

hay nadie quien se me resista.

En absoluto de aquí la mas bella soy.

Y si tu te atreves a intentar superarme.

Te las veras con migo y muy bajo cairas.

Porque con mi belleza nadie se me compara.

Naruto/Leo: - Con total antipatia- Hola Elana.

Ino/ Elena:- Se le empieza a insinuar con el abanico pero Naruto/ Leo no le hace caso- Hay mi querido Leo. Tu eres un hombre de gran talla y para tal se necesita una mujer como yo. Esa tal Marina que pillaste en el mar según me entere no te combiene en abso…- en ese momento aparece Hinata/ Marina decendiendo en un columpio con un vestido color marfil lleno de encajes, pero el de Ino tiene mas. El vestido le daba apariencia de angel. A lo cual Naruto se olvida del guion y la mira con una gran sonrisa.

- Que esa sonrisa no esta en el guion.

- Dejalo, Sophie, da buen efecto.

- Tienes Razon Sakura.

Hinata/ Marina- no deja de mirar a Naruto/ Leo-

Canta el ruiseñor una cancion.

Que sale del corazon y con su

cancion me alegra el corazon.

Cuando yo escucho al ruiseñor

entonar su bella melodía.

Siento que llego hasta el firmanto.

Siento que no hay cosa mejor, ecepto

estar junto a ti mi amor.

Canta el ruiseñor una cancion.

Que sale de su noble corazon y oyendo

al ruiseñor por un momento

creo estar junto a ti

por lo mas lejos que estes mi amor.

Canta su cancion el ruiseñor

y por esa noble criatura prometeme

mi amor que nunca me vas a dejar. ( Se ve el extasis por la cancion que canto Hinata tan por el elenco como por el publico)

- Eso fue definitivamente lo mas hermoso que eh oido en mi vida. Es incluso mas hermoso que la llama de la juventud.

- Hinat y esa cancion es lo mejor que le paso a mi obra.- Se puso a llorar a todo lo que podia Sophie.

- Oye Akamaru- dijo Kiba- es cierto que la cancion de Hinata es hermosa pero algunos exageran no, no creo que se pueda llorar tanto por una cancion.

- No creas- Sakura saca un libro- ten mas de mil explicación de porque ciertas canciones hacen llorar.

Las luces se apagan y ce cierran los telones se anuncia que habra un intervalo de dies minutos.

- Uff por fin un descanso- suspiraba Naruto-, pero tu cancion fue muy hermosa Hinata- esta se puso tan roja como un jitomate.

- ¿ En verda lo crees Naruto?- todos se comian las unas por favor que no le pregunte si tiene fiebre.

- Oye Hinata Tiene fiebre- todo el mundo nooooooooooooooo, bueno el elenco. En ese momento Naruto pone su mano sobre Hinata y esta adivinen se desmaya.

-Rayos porque, siempre pasa esto ahora tenemos que despertarla en menos de 15 min.- gritaba Sophie colerica


	12. El intervalo

Bueno muchas gracias por el review Cost Hyuga, realmente te lo agradesco. Hiba a esperar una seman mas o menos antes de subir este capitulo pero tu me has animado para subirlo hoy. Hace ya dos dias que lo termine, y a los demas pongan reviews del cap anterior, please estare eternamente agradecida.

Capitulo XII: El intervalo.

Desde que Hinata se habia desmayado Sophie estabá mas que histerica, paraba gritando, sus gritos no dejaban de escucharse tras bambalinas. Todo estaba pesando la manera de despertar a Hinata y Sophie estaba gritando.

- NO PUEDE SER QUE ESTO PASE SIEMPRE QUE LE PREGUNTAS SI TIENE FIBRE,- de hecho si puede, pero es mejor que el se entere por su cuenta. Claro esta, pero si tan solo no hiciera lo mismo, tan solo si no lo hiciera, quiza si tan solo le preguntara y no se…..Sophie estaba metida en su pensamientos, cuando…

- MUY BIEN YA ESTOY HARTO, YA SOBREPASASTE EL LIMITE CON TUS PREGUNTAS DE LA FIEBRE.- gritaba colerico Neji ,Naruto estaba mas que asustado y se asusto mas cuando.- YA VERAS DE ESTA NO TE ESCAPAS UZUMAKI.

- BASTA NEJI, NO ES SU CULPA SER TAN DESPISTADO,- dijo Sophie interviniendo a tiempo antes de que Neji estrangulara a Naruto.-

- ¿ Como que despistado?- dijo enojado Naruto. A lo que a la mayoria del elenco conciente llevaron una mano a la cabeza

- SI QUIERES MATAR A NARUTO HASLO DESPUES DE LA OBRA NEJI.

- Como tu digas Sophie.- dijo Neji con su enojo y apenas resignado.

- ¿Como que me puede matar despues de la obra?- dijo Naruto mas que asustado. A lo que Sophie le susurro.

- Tranquilo que terminada la obra se le pasara el enojo, si no se las ve con migo, ya que sin ti no hay, bueno ya sabes ademas como voy a dejar a las fans de mi mundo…- y asi Sophie siguió hablando tanto que Naruto se mario con tantas palabras y Neji estaba que estallaba.

- ¿ Porque es celoso con su prima y contigo no Tenten?- pregunto Sakura junta a ellas estaban Tenten y Ino. Las tres estaba tomando te.

- Es cierto, es muy raro- continuo Ino.

- Es que…- dijo Tenten con la vista baja - con Hinata tiene complejo de hermano mayor – y levanto su cara con expresión de avergonzada estilo Daisuke Niwa- y si no es celoso con migo es porque, ningun chico se me ah acercado hasta ahorita, pero si lo hacen…

- Perdone,- se acerco un chico de los extras.- No pude evitar cautivarme con su esquisita belles…- a eso Neji desvio la mirada a ese chico de una manera asesina. Con unos ojos que te decia si te le acercas te dejara peor de lo que le voy a dejar al rubio a la salida. Acto seguido el chico desaparecio entre los miles y miles de extras que estaban tras bambalinas.

- Bueno ahí tienen una muestra.- dijo Tenten que tenia una gotita estilo anime por aquel singular hecho.- Pero a pesar de todo es muy bueno con migo y yo lo quiero mucho, aunque sea asi de celoso.

- Si asi es de celoso contigo y con Hinata, no me quiero imaginar a las pobres que tendran el honorable disgusto de ser sus hijas.- Las tres chicas dieron un sorbo al te que tenian en las manos y las tres asintieron con la cabeza.

EN EL RESESO

Estaba todos los espectadore y en los tantos grupos que habian, se pudieron notar a Hiashi, quien seguia parloteando, a una Hanabi avergonzada, Maito Gay quien decia que su alumno tenia una voz preciosa, Tsunade, Kakashi y Kurenai quienes escuchaba junto a la apesumbrada Hanabi todos los comentarios de los dos hombre.

- Lee realmente tiene una voz hermosa, senti la llama de la juventud...

- Ya basta Gay, ya lo oimos un millon de veces, es tan hermosa como la de Ino,- Gai miro a Kakashi con mirada asesina, no le gustaba que a su alumno preferido lo comparacen con nadie.-, pero claro ambos cantan de formas maravillosamente diferentes.- dijo Kakashi corrigiendo su error y luego cambio su cara de vergüenza a una mas serena.( claro que tenia su smoking, pero aun llebaba mascara) Aunque yo me digo que nunca espere, que una chica tan timida como tu hija tuviera una voz tan preciosa, Hiashi.- dijo Kakashi.

- Es cierto ni yo me lo esperaba,- dijo Hiashi mirando su copa de Sake, pero luego volteo la mirada con una expresión que quien fuese que no lo conociese antes, pensaria que siempre habia sido asi.- bueno por algo le dieron ese papel.

- Hasta que cambio de tema.- dijo Hanabia alibiada.

- Hinata siempre tuvo una hermosa voz.- comenoto Kurenai.- Es solo que por timides, preferia cantar en un lugar mas cerrado, un dia la escuche cantar en el bosque, pero ella me prohibio que dibulgara aquel hecho, simplemente no le gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas, mas bien esta perdiendo su timides y eso es muy bueno, considerando que a ella le gus…- en ese momento alguien interrumpio a Kurenai.

- Oiga Tsunade, siempre me quede con la duda, de cómo…

- No me lo recuerdes, Kakashi,- dijo Tsunade molesta, pero de pronto se le dibujo un gran y sorpresiva sonrisa para todos los ahí presentes.- pero a decir verdad fue un gran negocio, para mi.

- ¿ Por que es que esto me suena a soborno?

- Bueno no miento, de alguna manera lo fue. Despues de haberle negado la primera petición a Sakura, al dia siguiente como a las 8 me topo con esta Sophie en mi oficina…

FLASH BACK

- Ya se que suena, algo loco que le pida el teatro sin nada a cambio, pero usted no ha visto el libreto.- Tsunade lee el libreto completo.- ¿ Entonces que dices, no seria estupendo empapar a Konoha de cultura, aunque sea una noche?

- Es cierto.- afirmaba la Quinta Hokague al tiempo que cambiaba su expresión para disgusto personal de Sophie.- Pero tu tienes apenas trece, no creo que podrias ser la directora de una obra de Teatro, a pesar de que escribiste una.

- ¿ Y si le digo que Sasuke y Sakura me ayudaran con mi empresa?

- Tampoco.

- Y si le digo que esto es para aclarar los sentimientos de dos jóvenes que se quieren, pero que se sienten incorrespondidos.

- Pero si Sakura me dijo ayer que ya estaba saliendo con Sasuke.

- Bueno eso es cierto, pero no me refiero a ellos específicamente.

- ¿ A quienes entonces, mocosa?

- Creo que todos conocemos el hecho que a Hinata le gusta Naruto.

- Claro se nota a mas de un kilometro de distancia, pero Naruto no le corresponde y es demasiado distraido para darse cuenta, lo cual es una pena debido a que esa chica es tan buena.

- Eso no es cierto del todo, Naruto si esta enamorado de Hinata, me acabo de enterar hace dos dias y casi pego un grito al cielo, lo que pasa es que Naruto piensa que a Hinata le gusta otro chico, asi que el tampoco se atreve. Lo que quiero es que se den cuenta que son correspondido y de que mejor forma pasando tiempo juntos y mejor aun si es Teatro y mucho mejor si la obra es romantica.

- Aunque eso es muy noble de tu parte, no pienso darte el permiso, y la respuesta esta clara del porque. No voy a ayudar a Naruto, porque no para de decirme vieja.

- Como si fuera menitara.

- QUE DICES.

- Esta bien , esta bien, muy bien creo que a lo siguiente si accede.

- Convénceme.

- Sucede que tengo en mis manos.- Saca un papel muy envuelto.- la receta secreta de mi familia.- Tsunade la mira desconcertada.- Mi familia esta en el negocio de los Licores desde hace generaciones. No quisiera conocer todas las recetas, hasto las interminables y variadas recetas de Sake, que aprendi a hacer y memorise sus ingredientes los cuales escribi en este papel.- A Tsunade se le hizo agua la boca.

- Sophie tienes un trato. El teatro sera tuyo, pero solo tienen cuatro semanas.

- Eso es mas que suficiente para sacarle brillo al talento en Konoha.- Las dos se dieron un un apretón de manos y Tsunada empeso a desenrollar el papel, minuciosamente, llamo a Shizune y le dio la orden de hacer todas las recetas que contenia.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- … bueno asi es como Sophie consiguió el permiso y como yo ahora me deleito con las recetas que eran antes inexistentes en este mundo, pero gracias a Sophie hoy disfruto varias y deliciosas versiones de Sake.- Todos los alli presententes la miraron con una gota estilo anime.

- Hinata debe estar que se le sale el corazon.- comento Kurenai.- Sobretodo por el coopotagonista.

- Ya me imagino que tu hija se estubo desmayando mas de una vez en los ensayos.- Se reia Kakashi, lo que no sabia es que eso si era cierto.- Naruto estan despistado que no se da cuenta que la pobre chica ah estado enamorada de el desde los cinco anos de edad.

- ¿Entonces mi hija siempre estubo enamorada del zorro…- todo el mundo asintio con la cabeza-, entonces muy bien y yo pense que la tendria que forzar para casarase. No me gustaria que se casara por conveniencia sin querer al chico, pero bueno, creo que cuando ambos se den cuenta, haremos el compromiso de una vez, honorable Hokague cuento con usted para que haga un contrato irrompible.- Tsunade solo rio y Hanabi pensaba en lo lindo que fue no escuchar aunque sea por unos minutos un compromiso, del cual Naruto no tenia nila idea minima.

- Me pregunto como estaran los chicos tras bambalinas.- se dijo a si mismo Kakashi- Que va debe estar bastante tranquilo.- lo que el jounin no se imaginaba es que si habia motivo por el cual preocuparse.

TRAS BAMBALINAS

- ¿ Muy bien quedan cinco minutos ya va a terminar el intervalo, que hacemos?

- No lo se Sophie- decia Sakura mordiendose las unas Sasuke la agarraba para que no explotara de los nervios, pero en ese instante se le ocurrio una idea, una idea tan brillante, acaso no era ella una ninja medi…

- Yo tengo una idea.- dijo Sai con su inexpresividad y una cubeta de agua la cual la vertio sobre Hinata.- Eso lo lei en un libro de la biblioteca de Konoha, ahora solo deberia despertar.- y efectivamente desperto, pero para mala suerte de todos se estaba augando, se habia atorado con el agua.

- Muy bien yo la salvo.- dijo uno de los extras que se corria entusiasmado.

- No te atrevas a tocarla.- dijieron Naruto, Neji y Kiba al mismo tiempo. Con unas miradas que le dijieron al extra que mejor se alejaba y como el extra que quiso coquetearle a Tenten desaparecio lo mas rapido que pudo.

- Naruto, creo que mejor tu le das la respiración….- dijo Kiba a lo que Naruto se puso rojisimo. El pobre ya estaba que hechaba humo si tan solo hubieran pasado cinco segundos mas ya se hubiera desmayado como Hinata, pero antes de eso Sophie reacciono. Rapidamente puso un pañuelo mojado.

- No queremos mas desmayos, por este dia.- de repente todo el mundo se puso a discutir de que tenian que hacer para salvar a Hinata de augarse, Sakura queria hablar, pero nadie del elenco la dejaba hablar.

- ¿ Pero por que yo, cara de perro?- dijo Naruto aun levemente sonrojado y algo molesto.

- Porque tu fuiste el unico que tomo clases de primeros auxilios.- comento Rock Lee.

- Ademas ninguno de nosotros sabe nada de primero auxilios y si lo hace alguien que no sabe ,basta decir que seria bastante problemático.

- Opino lo mismo.- dijo Chouji comiendo un pastelillo tras otro.

- Esto bastante de acuerdo con ellos.- dijo Ino y Sakura estaba por hablar.- Vez hasta la frontuda lo respalda eres el unico…-

La pobre de Sakura se sentia como Hinata cuando nadie la escuchaba.

- Bueno, pero…- dijo Naruto recordando, porque diablos tenia que haber tomado esas clases. Era porque Jiraiya era abofetado por las mujeres constantemente durante los dos años y medio que no estubo en Konoha, pero para su suerte su maestro nunca se estubo por augar. Asi siguieron discutiendo hasta Neji apoyo a eso, pero Naruto se seguia negando. Le preguntaron si creia que Hinata era fea. A lo que este solo tartamudeo, pero nada se le entendio. Termino diciendo que no, pero que tenia eso que ver con lo que estaba pasando…

- Entoces si no lo crees haslo, no dejaras que mi prima se ahogue.- ante tantas discusiones nadie se dio cuenta que Sakura se acerco a Hinata y le saco el agua con un jutsu medico.

- Listo, parece que se olvidaron que era ninja medico.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa a lo que los demas rieron nerviosos.

- Gracias, Sakura.- murmuro apenas Hinata.

- De, nada Hinata, porque al paso que iban ellos realmente te ahogabas.- dijo señalando a los chicos a lo que Naruto desvió la mirada con aire de culpa. Hinata consiguió levantarse con la ayuda de Sakura. Miro levemente a Naruto, pero luego desvio la mirada bruscamente. Se atrevio nuevamente a mirar a Naruto y se topo con la mirada del rubio, ambos se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada. Todo el mundo se preguntaba como ambos podian ser tan despitados.

- Muy bien ya que todo quedo solucionado todos a sus puestos, que el intervalo termino- anuncio Sophie. A lo que todos corrieron a sus posisienes. La gente ingresaba y nuevamente se sentaba en sus respectivos asientos. El telon lentamente se estaba abriendo nuevamente…


	13. Marina: Segundo Acto

Capitulo XIII: Marina, segundo acto

Los telones se habrieron lentamente y empezó la musica y siguió la fiesta en el escenario. Hinata/ Marina habia decendido del columpio y se habia sentado en una silla y obserbaba aquel fantatisco esplendor de todo aquel baile que parecia sincronisado. A veces se aremangaba el vestido y su mirada estaba perdida en el baile del otro lado estaban Naruto/ Leo, Tenten/ Ana, Neji/ Alfonso y Ino/ Elena.

Tenten/ Ana: Ella era Marina.- dijo a Ino/ Elena. Rapidamente ante la mirada de todo aquel grupo Naruto/ Leo se aproximo a donde estaba Hinata/ Marina moviendose con gracia ante el gran grupo que bailaba en toda la mitad del escenario. Ino/ Elena miraba fulminante de celos ante esta escena

- Pensar que eso lo tubimos que ensayar un millon de beses, no Sakura.

- Aja, y pensar que ahora le sale con tanta facilidad ponerse asi a de celosa, que le dijiste.

- Que si imaginara a Sai con cualquier chica que no fuera ella, por si no te diste cuenta esta ahora tras Sai.

- Realmente Ino nunca me dejara de sorprender, Sophie. Oye Kiba apurate que siempre hay que estar atento a cuando te toca. Imaginate tan solo lo que te haremos aquí si fallas en tu entrada.

- Ya voy ya voy, ¿entonces el plan se pondra en marcha despues de la obar, no.?

- Pues si, ¿ sigues celoso?- dijo Sophie

- La verdad no si ella es feliz, yo tambien.- dijo este mientras miraba el escenario tras bambalinas, pero lo que acababa de decir no podria ser mas verdadero.- Ojala que nada salga mal con el plan, despues de todo los dos son muy despistados.

Hinata/ Marina miraba hacia otro lado, hasta que sintio que alguien le tocaba el hombro y cuando volteo miro con sorpresa y alegria a la vez.

Naruto/ Leo- con mucha dulsura.- ¿Perdone Marina no quiere bailar con migo esta piesa, ya que un baile no es para quedársele viendo o acoso no esta de acuerdo con migo?- le extendio su mano y esta accedio.

Hinata/ Marina- Estoy perfectamente de acuerdo, sin embargo podria pisarlo, Leo. La verdad es que no me gustaria que eso ocurriese.

Naruto/ Leo.- Por ahora bailemos un poco. Yo luego me abstendré a las consecuencias de mi decisión.

Acto seguido bailaron y fue una de las danzas mas esplendorosas que vieron, Sophie estuvo semanas ensillando al elenco y luego a los extras aquellos bailes de los siglos diecisiete y dieciocho de su mundo. Ino/ Elena miraba la escena con unos celos que la hicieron refunfuñar mas de una vez mientras se abanicaba. En una de esas salio toda enojada. Mientras Naruto/ Leo y Hinata Marina bailaban.

Naruto/ Leo- Usted de verdad tiene gracia en el movimiento.

Hinata/ Marina- Agradezco el cumplido, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Naruto/ Leo-¿y me dajaria preguntar por que no puede aceptar mi cumplido?

Hinata/ Marina – Perdone si lo eh ofendido, pero como podria aceptar el cumplido si es usted el que realmente baila bien y no yo, ya que en mas de una ocasión ya lo eh pisado.

Naruto/ Leo- No se preocupe, que yo no le guardo ningún rencor. Además no se compare, por favor. Lo peor que puede hacer una persona es compararse a otra persona.

Hinata/ Marina- Por eso siempre voy a ser su eterna deudora. Ah sido usted tan bueno con migo, que creo que nunca le voy a pagar todo lo que le debo.

Naruto/ Leo - Usted no me debe nada, Marina, simplemente hice lo que cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera hecho.

Hinata/ Marina – Esa es tan solo mi primera deuda. Con su gran amabilidad solo aumenta mis deudas que tengo con usted. Le debo la vida y tan bien le debo su gran hospitalidad y la amabilidad que me ah dado. Si no me hubiera hecho sentir segura aquí no niego que quizás hubiera huido de aquí buscando alguna señal de donde es que provengo. Por estos motivos y quizás me honre con mas. Por esto siempre seré su eterna deudora- siguieron bailando por un rato mas y el baile repentinamente paro en eso entro denuevo Ino/ Elena ya con mas seguridad.

Ino/ Elena- ¿ Usted debe ser Marina?- la nombrada asintio con la cabeza.- Mucho gusto yo soy Lady Elena de Bourgh. No se presente se su historia y como llego aquí. Realmente este tipo de noticias viaje mas rapida que la luz. Realmente me conmuebe su historia, Marina. Que pena que usted no recuerde casi nada de su memoria.

Hinata/ Marina- Lady de Bourgh no tiene de que preocuparse, voy recordando poco a poco.

Ino/ Elena De verdad yo estubiera escandalizada si apenas recordar un pedazos de mi memoria. ¿ Pero digame volvera a su verdadero hogar una vez que lo recuerde todo?

Hinata/ Marina- La verdad no lo se el Sr. Leo ah sido tan bueno con migo. No se si me atreva a dejarlo ya que por todo lo que ah hecho por mi le debo una gran deuda. Creo que conforme avance el tiempo y vaya recordando voy a ver que decisión tomare.

Ino/ Elena- Leo siempre a sido tan bueno con las personas, pero claro que eso esta en su personalidad. Desde pequeño siempre a sido asi de caritativo es algo tan comun…-claramente este argumento estaba teniendo un doble sentido.

Naruto/ Leo- Basta, Elena, creo que a Marina le sentaría mejor un poco de aire fresco aquí todo esta tan acalorado. Ya sabe hay tanta gente. No se puede conocer a todos en un dia y ese tipo de cosas es tan abrumador, pero creo que usted sabe mejor que yo eso, Elena.- Acto seguido ambos hicieron como que salieron. Sasuke puso una luz caramelo como señalando un camino, mientras que lo demas quedo oscura, los actores fueron saliendo de poco a poco.- Espero que perdones a Elena, pero en verdad no espero que lo haga, ella siempre a sido asi. Ella estan entromentida en todo y siempre busca lastimar a la gente que ve como un ostaculo.

Hinata/ Marina- incredula- ¿ Porque me consideraría Lady de Bourgh un obstáculo? Yo no me estoy metiendo en su camino, por lo menos no apropósito. Que yo sepa no eh hecho nada para molestarla, no parece tan mala persona.

Naruto/ Leo- En verdad que eres, inocente Marina, una de las características que pareces casi un angel, en aquel escenario casi pienso que eras uno.- aunque Hinata bajo la cabeza como lo habia ensayado no evito sonrojarse un poco.- Tu realmente esperas encontrar bondad en todos los corazones, realmente como un ángel. Eres lo más diferente a Elena, quien cada vez que conoce a alguien ve si no es un obstáculo para ella. Veras aunque Elena tiene a todos los hombres del pueblo de tras de ella no se conforma. Cuando yo era niño tenía una amiga llamada Rosa…

Hinata/ Marina- suspiro- Su hermana, Ana me ah mencionado a Rosa un par de veces y que usted no la puede olvidar.

Naruto/ Leo- empezo a hablar con nostalgia- Rosa era mi prometida, la conocí como ya dije cuando era tan solo un niño. Fue como decirlo… amor a primera vista. Comenzó como un amor fraternal, para luego irse fortificando con el tiempo. Rosa y Elena siempre tuvieron un rivalidad. Siempre competían por todo, pero todo. Era Elena la que siempre comenzaba las competencias. Yo solo conocía a Elena de vista, pero tampoco me interesaba conocerla. La conocí mediante Rosa, quien siempre me comentaba lo impertinente que era. Rosa me empezó a llevar a sus competencias. En esa época mi casa todavía era una posada. Esa fue idea de mi hermana cuando se caso y las granjas de mi padre fueron quemados por un incendio. A pesar de que Elena vive en la ciudad capital y tiene una casa de campo. Siempre viene y se aloja en la posada medio año. La razón es simple incluso antes de que Rosa muriese. Elena desde que recuerdo quiere superar a Rosa. Una vez que vio que ella y yo estábamos enamorados empezó a mostrar atención en mi. Desde entonces no me a dejado en paz. Su obsecion por superar a su enemiga de infancia es tan fuerte que se obligo a enamorarse de mí. Incluso sin Rosa viva ya que concidera su mayor triunfo sobre ella. Esa es una de las razones por las que yo no puedo aceptar a Elena. Tal vez se pregunto como es que murio la mujer con la que pude haberme casado. Cuando firmamos el contrato de compromiso. Estábamos tan felices. Todo parecia un cuento de hadas para los dos. Hicimos los preparativos para la boda. Arreglamos todo para lo civil y por parte de la iglesia. Rosa era asi tan exquisita como una flor. Yo la queria tanto. Estábamos entusiasmado por que la fecha de nuestro matrimonio se acerca. En el camino entre la parroquia y la casa de Rosa habia que cruzar un acantilado. La esperamos por horas y horas y el carruaje con Rosa no llegaba. Ese dia no habia dejado de llover. Entonces cuando ya empezaba a preocuparme paso algo que aunque crei que me devolvería la esperanza… Se abrió la puerta de la iglesia esperaba ver a Rosa, pero no era ella. Si no el cochero quien estaba herido y entro pidiendo ayuda. Habian tenido un accidente en el camino y el carro habia caido desde un penasco. Cuando llegamos ya era muy tarde, rosa estaba intacta, pero el golpe en su craneo fue demasiado. Ese simple golpe en el cráneo basto para quitarle la vida. La enterramos con el vestido de novia puesto. Sobre su tumba jure que nunca en mi vida amaría a una mujer que no fuera ella, a pesar que estubiera muerta.- En ese momento Hinata/Marina lanzo un debil jemido.- De eso hace solo once meses.

- Eso definitivamente le tuvo que salir de corazon- menciono Tenten, Sakura e Ino solamente afirmaron con la cabeza.

- Yo no creo eso, eso si es actucion. Yo les dire cuando realmente le salga de corazon. Ya que el nunca tuvo una situación parecida que digamos y ya estoy hablando como en la obra.- se quejo de esto ultimo Sophie.

Hinata/ Marina- Casi una año ya, cuanto la debe extrañar.

Naruto/ Leo- No se imagina cuanto, Marina, no se imagina cuanto y por el amor que le tuve y le sigo teniendo nunca la dejara de amar, aunque no este con nosotros.

Siguieron los dos caminando y Sasuke puso el ruido que recordaba las veces que chilchea, pero no llueve. En ese momento se empesaron a escuchar truenos. Hinata/ Marina se tapo los oidos y empezo a gritar como si sintiera dolor. Naruto/ Leo la tomo entre sus brazos.

Hinata/ Marina- esto lo dijo gritando y fingiendo llanto.- ¡ Por favor haga que paren, por favor… se lo ruego..! So lo haga que paren, por favor. Se lo suplico.

Naruto/ Leo- El verdadero Naruto penso que realmente algo le pasaba a Hinata, pero siguió con su actuación ya despues le preguntaria que le pasaba.- Mejor entremos en la posada, se sentirá mejor.- Los dos se retiraron tras bambalinas.

- ¿ Oye Hinata estas, bien?- pregunto Naruto.

- Si. ¿ Por que?

- No es que me asustastes, realmente eres mejor actriz de lo que todos en Konoha esperabamos, bueno ya tendremos que entrar Sasuke ya apago el efecto especial.

Acto seguido los dos volviero a entrar. Shino habia metido dos sillas con sus insectos. En la que los dos se sentaron respectivamente. Habia una luz caramelo.

Naruto/ Leo- ¿ Ya se sintie mejor? ¿ Ah vuelto a recordar ,no?- esta afirmo con la cabeza ante la anteriores preguntas dos veces respectivamamentes.

Hinata/ Marina- Eh ordenado unas imágenes y ya tengo un recuerdo concreto. Cuando era niña me perdí en un bosque. Busque mucho tiempo a mis padres. Esto lo se porque recordé haberlos llamado. Luego de esta imagen, bueno, al parecer me quede a dormir en un arbol hueco o eso habre intentado. Porque según se me han presentado las imágenes esa noche llovio muy fuerte y los truenos no paraban de sonar. Tal vez haya desarrollado un medio inconciente hacia los trueno por aquello que le acabo de contar. - Naruto/ Leo hiba a decir algo, pero en ese momento Hinata/ Marina cerro los ojos.- Espere hay algo mas. Seguramente en la mañana siguiente fue que ocurrió que me encontraron temblando después de la tormenta. Disculpe por favor mi comportamiento,- empezo a llorar - por el simple hecho de haber recordado esto lo eh asustado. Discúlpeme por favor.

Naruto/ Leo- Usted no tiene nada que perdonarme.- dijo este acercandose a la muchacha para reposar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Se escucho un oh conmovedor del publico. Especialmente de Hiashi y se vio una muy apesumbrada Hinabi.- Si quiere llorar por favor llore. No hay nada peor que no descargar la penas. Es mucho mas doloroso guardarselas, creame, se sintira mejor una vez se haya descargado.- y… adivinen….empieza a cantar.

Cuando el corazon quiere llorar,

es mejor dejarlo…

Cuando uno esta triste y

cree que el mundo se derrumba…

Es bueno llorar.

No hay que guarderse

nunca las penas

que angustian al corazon.

No creas que llorar es malo,

porque no lo es………

Se apagan las luces y se esucha un gracias. Se volvieron a prender las luces se veia Naruto/ Leo leyendo un libro en un sillon. En eso entra un perro el cual salto encima del hombre lo suficiente para ponerse a su altura.- Hola Robert.- el perro, el cual es Akamaru como habran supuesto, ladra dos veces.- Marina debe estar preocupada, deberias tratarla mejor, la conoces desde hace cinco meses. Claro que a mi toda tu vida, pero contigo recuerda las cosas mas faciles, ademas…- el perro vuelve a ladrar.- Aja, con que te fuiste del lado de Marina, porque persiviste que alguien venia. ¿ Dime Robert, se puede saber quien es esa persona?- el perro vuelve a ladrar y en ese momento entra una persona con una gabardina y un sombrero los cuales no daban indicios de quien era.- ¿ Y usted quine es?

Kiba/ Manuel- se quito la gabardina y el sombrero.- No puedo creer que mi mejor amigo no me reconosca. Mentira, Leo.- Los dos se abrasan.

Naruto/ Leo.- Oh, Manuel, hace tiempo que no te veia. Dejame verte, pero que te paso pareces un indigente. Has vevido de nuevo, no tienes remedio.

Kiba/ Manuel- Bueno sabes que me encanta beber y desde hace ocho meses que no me pasaba por aquí, pero… Tan solo mírate tus ojos ya no parecen los mismos. Tu porte, pareces mas jovial. Parece casi como si Rosa no haya muerto. ¿ Me atrevo a preguntar a que se debe?

Naruto/ Leo- Ah nada en especial.- En ese momento entra Hinata/ Marina apresurada y agarra a Robert.

Hinata/ Marina- Disculpeme, Leo, de repente se me escapo de la vista. Lamento si lo ah molestado.- mira por primera vez al extrano y este la mira.

Kiba/ Manuel- Asi que los rumores son ciertos. Asi que es verdad, esta debe ser Marina. No me preguntes como se tu nombre muchacha los rumores viajan rapido. Realmente pareces salida del mar de donde Leo te encontro. Realmente pareces un angel, pero al mismo tiempo pareces una Sirena. Me sentiré complacido si pudiera escucharte cantar esta noche. Te debo dar las gracias.

Hinata/ Marina- ¿ De que sr…

Kiba/ Manuel- Llamame solo Manuel y le debo las gracias. Creame que cuando me fui hace ocho meses a tras Leo estaba bastante cabizbajo. Gracias por subirle el animo a mi mejor amigo. Yo le hubiera subido el animo si no hubiera tenido que viajar. En verdad muchas gracias, Marina.

Hinata/ Marina- deprimida y cabizbaja-Se equivoca yo no seria capaz de subirle el animo. Simplemente el Sr. Leo siempre ah sido así desde que lo conozco por supuesto.

Tenten/ Ana- Manuel

Kiba/ Manuel- Oh Ana que gusto verte, pero que veo, vas a ser mama. Alfonso debe ser el hombre mas feliz del mundo.- Antes de Salir Tenten se tuvo que poner una almohada, para simular un embarazo.

Neji/ Alfonso.- Por supuesto que soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo, pero ella es mi esposa y no tuya.- dijo este saliendo de la oscuridad como si lo que haya dicho el anterior tuviera algo de malo.- Mentira, era por molestar. Oh Manuel que gusto verte, nos hiciste falta. Ojala que no hayas bebido de mas.

Kiba/ Manuel.- Creo que hablas muy pronto. ¿ Aun esta Lady Elena por aca? 

Tenten/ Ana- Hasta ahora no se lo que le vez a esa mujer es tan…

Naruto/ Leo- Superficial.

Neji/ Alfonso- Exacto.

Naruto/ Leo- Por dios Manuel, alguien asi no merece tu cariño menos tu amor.

Kiba/ Manuel- Eso lo dices porque va tras ti, mentria no me enojo con tigo. Sin embargo aunque no me haga caso me basta con verla, oh ahí viene.- En es momento entra Ino/ Elena. En ese momento se apagan las luces y se vuelven a prender se ven a dos hombres sentados. Uno bebiendo sin control, otro sentado mirandolo con compasión.

Naruto/ Leo- ¿ Le volviste a pedir que se casara con tigo, no?

Kiba/ Manuel- Como crees…hip… es que ya no deja que la mire…hip... Sin embargo…hip, hip, hip, no hablemos de mis penas en el amor. Hablemos de las tuyas.

Naruto/ Leo- ¿ Las mias?

Kiba/ Manuel- queriendo cantar todo hebrio y empieza una musica.- Claro…hip, hip, hip, hip hasta los siegos lo ven. Las dos…hip semanas que eh estado aquí lo eh visto en toda mi ebriedad y sobriedad. No dejas de mirarle y siempre buscas su charla.

Naruto/ Leo- ¿ De quien?

Kiba/ Manuel- Marina

No hay que estar siego…hip, hip

Para ver que por ella suspiras.

No hay que estar… hip.. .para

ver cuanto la quieres……..

Naruto/ Leo- Ya basta, sabes que prometi ante la tumba de Rosa que nunca amaria a otra…- en ese momento fue interrumpido.

Kiba/ Manuel-

Mal haces tu… hip, hip

Que vives en el pasado hip

Atado a una promesa a Rosa

Vives en el, hip, hip pasado y no vez el futuro.

Naruto/ Leo- Sabes que yo mismo escoji eso, ademas Marina es tan solo una amiga.

Kiba/ Manuel-

Por que te mientes.. hip

Es obvio que la quieres con

todo el corazon, porque te rehusas.

No vivas en el pasado, Rosa no hubiera querido

que vivieras en el pasado…hip( Naruto/ Leo se empieza a enojar)

Rosa huebiera querido que vivieras en el presente y no negaras un futuro……….

Naruto/ Leo- YA BASTA, MANUEL, LO QUE DICES SON TONTERIAS.- se va enojado.

Kiba/ Manuel- Si yo digo tonrias tu te mientes mas de lo crei…hip, hip, salud amigos- se toma la ultima copa y se cierran los telones. Se escucha una voz diciendo que habra otor intervalo de diez minutos para luego dar a continuación el tercer acto.

- Hay cada poco a poco que miro la obra creo que es mas perfecta.- decia mientras lloraba Sophie de la emocion.- Casi creo que ustedes son los personajes.- Segui llorando- Bueno tomen un descanso lo hacen muy bien.


	14. Marina: Tercer Acto

Gracias, por las reviews, pero creo que me desvié con la obra, voy a poner mas parte tras bambalinas, para que no se salga de contexto. Algo mas este es la ultima cap, bueno no el ultimo, pero en este se termina la obra, despues de este solo hiba a poner un capitulo mas, pero la verdad es que se me ocurrio una idea para ir complicando las cosas.

Capitulo XIV: Marina Tercer Acto, el gran final y ¿ Quienes se quedaron encerrados

Cuando todos volvieron a entrar y el telon se habrio, Tenten se tuvo que volver a poner la almohada. Cuando se habrieron los telones de nuevo Tenten/ Ana estaba tejiendo en un sillon, bueno estaba disimulando tejer. Entonces entro Naruto/ Leo enojado

Tenten/ Ana- ¿ Que te pasa que estas tan enojado hermano?

Naruto/ Leo- Es Manuel dice que estoy enamorado de Marina, pero tu sabes bien la promesa que hice ante la tumba de Rosa. Ademas Marina, para mi es como una hija. Nada mas.

Tenten/ Ana- ¿ Por que sigues viviendo en el pasado? ¿ A caso no vez que te haces daño?

Naruto/ Leo- Tu tambien, no .- dijo este desalentado.

Tenten/ Ana- No te sigas reuhsando a un futuro. Sabes que Marina te subio el animo con su alegria. Te devolvio la algria de vivir. No lo niegues. Ademas ella te quiere, pero no te lo dice porque tiene la sombra de Rosa sobre ella.

Naruto/ Leo- Marina no siente eso por mi tan solo esta agradecida. Ella es una buena amiga, nada mas.

Tenten/ Ana-Leo, hermano tu no me engañas, yo se que tu sientes mas que cariño por Marina.

Naruto/ Leo- No te puedo seguir mintiendo, hermana, es prácticamente imposible.Pues si,- dijo como si fuera algo que le entristecería levemente al tiempo que asumia un seguridad con su voz.- pero yo jure bajo la tumba de Rosa que no amaria en mi vida a otra persona que no fuera ella. Mis sentimientos hacia Marina simplemente no pasaran de ahí.- en la ultima parte poniendo una tristeza conmovedora.- Luego se va con una tristeza tal que adivinen quien empezo a llorar.

-Sophie, por favor para de llorar.

- Es que Sakura, comuebe o me diras que no.

- Bueno yo…- Sakura lo estaba pensando cuando suena su Inter. comunicador.- Habla Sakura, cambio.

- Sakura no respondas a eso. Es una orden no una sugerencia. Tampoco digas que soy mas celoso que Neji.

- Creo que con tus celos vamos a rom…- en ese momento la misma Sakura se tapo la boca. ( Inner Sakura: No continues eso, o acaso quieres tirar todos nuestro suenos de infacia la basura. Asi quedate calladita y no continues la frase)

-¿ Oigan vieron a Sai?- pregunto Ino.

- Se fue por la derecha y dice que no quiere ver a nadie, porque lo van a desispirar. Llevaba un par de brochas y tarros de pintura y tal vez uno que otro pincel.

- Esta bien, - suspiro desalentadacon tal ya tengo que salir dentro de poco.

-¿ Naruto, realmente actua bien no Hinata? 

-Eh …. yo tartamudeo Hinata- porque en el momento que se lo preguntaron Naruto rondaba por esa parte del detrás del escenario. La pobre se puso roja finalmente el rubio salio el escenario.- Pues si Kiba.-dijo mirando abajo.

- Hinata dentro de poco entras y eso va para ti tambiena Akamaru.- dijo Sophie apuntando al enorme perro.

En el escenario había una escalera y un piso muy amplio. Encima del piso habia un sillon en el cual se sento Naruto/ Leo y se puso a hojear un cuaderno, parecia melancolico y distante. La luz estaba divida en un Caramelo de la mitad para el fondo y un azul oscuro de la mitad hasta el proscenio. En eso una luz alumbra una parte del escenario de donde sale Akamaru/ Robert y Hinata/ Marina.

Hinata/ Marina: - mira donde esta Naruto/ Leo y no deja de mirarlo, pero de repente desbia la mirada y la posa en el perro-Hay Robert, no sabes como siento que Leo nunca me querrá como lo quiero. – en ese momento empieza a sonar un melacolica melodía, pero a la vez conmovedora.-El solo ve en mi a alguien que salvo, como lo hace diariamente con los enfermos que vienen. Nunca me vera como alguien mas. En su corazon siempre estara Rosa, nunca yo.

Si tan solo me dejaras amarte.

Eres el dueño de mi corazon..

Si tan solo me lo permitieras.

Yo te mostraria cuanto es que te quiero.

mi amor…

Si tan solo me dejaras decirte cuanto que yo te quiero.

Yo haria todo lo posible… por hacerte …feliz.

Si tan solo…, pero a pesar de todo… yo se

que tu nunca me vas querer asi…, pero

yo estoy dispuesta a seguirte por donde tu vayas.

Siempre contaras con mi apoyo.

Ya no te pido nada a cambio, solo que me dejes… acompañarte…

No como un amor, se que no puedo aspirar eso, pero si como una amiga…

Tan solo tu amiga hoy puedo ser…

- Esa cancion me hizo recordar a Hinata.

- Porque en cierto modo ella estaba en esa situcion y lo sigue creyendo. La que canto esa cancion fue la verdadera Hinata no Marina, Sakura. Por cierto Tenten ahora sales. ¿ Por cierto como esta quedando todo para lo relacionado al plan de esta noche?

- Pues muy bien, Sophie, ah cierto tengo que salir.

Akamaru sale del escenario y entrar Tenten a su lado esta Hinata.

Tenten/ Ana- No sabes cuanta felicidad me trea este hijito mio.- en la ultima parte se toca la barriga.

Hinata/ Marina- No, no lo puedo hacer, ese tipo de felicidad solo lo puede experimentar una madre.

Tenten/ Ana- Tu has de vuelto a la vida a este lugar con tus canciones.

Hinata/ Marina- Por favor no diga eso yo le devolvie la vida a esta casa.

Tenten/ Ana- Especialmente a mi hermano. Yo no me extranaria sie el le propen…

Hinata/ Marina

Tenten/ Ana- Ya han pasado cinco meses y ya recuerdas muchas cosas de la vida que llebabas antes.

Hinata/ Marina- Si, pero aun no recuerdo como termine en el barco, pero tengo una teoria al respecto.

Tenten/ Ana- ¿ Me la podrias contar? Mejor si es todo, porque tu siempre le cuentas todos tus recuerdos a mi hermano. No te culpo si, el siempre a dado un sentimiento de seguridad a todas las personas.

Hinata/ Marina- cierra los ojos como si fuera la unica manera de recordarlo todo.- Creo haber nacido en una pequeña aldea cerca de una pradera y un imenzo bosque. Tal vez estariamos a tres dias a caballo del mar, quiza mas. Desde niña me gustaba cantar, fue mi madre quien me enseño la cancion del ruiseñor. Cantaba en la cantina del pueblito cantando y asi creo que con eso contribuia un poco con mi familia. Esto lo se porque tengo en la mente a una cantina, estoy en un escenario cantando. Luego de la presentacion un hombre se me acerca y me paga. Creo que mi familia tenia una granja. Ya que me veo trabajando en ella y de una casa sale mi madre y el hombre que creo que es mi padre. – en esta parte empiezo a llorar.- Creo que eramos una familia pobre ya que hay un doctor al cual no le puedo pagar por sus servicios. Mi padre estaba enfermo.- en ese momento sigue llorando.- No puede ser, ya se el motivo, para ayudar a mi familia….. Ya lo puedo recordar todo.

Tenten/ Ana- Marina no continue si no quiere, no se forze.

Hinata/ Marina- Aunque esto me cause tristeza, se lo debo contar a alguien. Mi madre estaba triste por la ya proxima muerte de mi padre. Yo no sabia que hacer asi que estaba dispuesta a tomar la primera oportunidad que se atrabezara por mi camino. Habia un Duque que estaba interesado en mi persona. El no me agradaba en absoluto, pero estaba desesperada, asi que cuando me propuso casarme con el yo accedí y en cambio el pagaria la operación de mi padre. En efecto la pago. No podia retroceder a mi promesa. Tendriamos que viajar en un barco para llegar a su pais natal. Ahí se efectuaria la boda. En el vieja llore mucho, no queria casarme con el, no queria,en tonces se avecino un tormenta y mis padres, todos caimos…- en ese momento nadie se dio cuenta, en el escenario, pero entro Ino/ Elena que se dirigia a donde estaba Naruto/ Leo. Hinata/ Marina no dejaba de llorar…

Tenten/ Ana- Creo que eso se lo tendrias que terminar de contar.

Hinata/ Marina- Si ire, pero me tengo que secar mis lagrimas, no quiero que me vea de nuevo llorar.

Mientras tanto Ino/ Elena irrumpe en donde estaba Naruto/ Leo

Ino/ Elena- Hola, Leo- este solo le dirigio una mirada de reproche.- ¿ Cuanta mas tiempo estaras con Rosa en tu mente? ¿ A caso no vez que yo te quiero? Si antes fue un capricho ahora si es verdad. Yo se muy bien…

Naruto/ Leo- No se engane Elena. Yo nunca voy a querer a una mujer que no sea Rosa. Ademas usted es la ultima mujer con la cual podria pensar en casarme.

Ino/ Elena- No se haga Leo, usted ya quito a Rosa de su corazon. Tal vez nunca la vaya a olvidar, pero un hombre, mejor dicho una persona puede seguir viviendo en el pasado. Ademas si yo soy la ultima mujer en su corazon cual es la primera. Espere no me lo diga que lo se.

Naruto/ Leo- ¿ Por que se comparta como si la hubiera tracionado si nunca estube con usted? 

Ino/ Elena- Rosa siempre me superaba en todo, pero es chica sin memoria…

Naruto/ Leo- ¿ Que insunua usted?

Ino/ Elena- No se haga Leo. Como es que usted se puede intersar en esa chica en vez de mi. Yo soy de buena familia. La estirpe de mi familia es una de las mas nobles y puras de este pais junto a la suya. Por razones mas que presentes esta dicho que nosotros deberíamos casarnos, para perpetuar la pureza de nuestras familias. Tan solo imaginar que usted, una persona de tan noble estirpe, este interesado en esa tal Marina.

Naruto/ Leo- ¿ Que quiere decier con eso?- En eso Marina estaba subiendo donde pasaba la discusión pero nadie la vio.

Ino/ Elena- Por dios, Leo, esa chica no recuerda nada de su pasado, bueno quiza ya sepa mas cosas, pero nunca llegara a conocerla de verdad. Dios sabe lo que esa chica pudo hacer, quien sabe si miente. Ademas se nota que antes era una pobretona. Si usted piensa en esa tal Marina como una futura esposa. Escuchame muy bien ella siempre sera una carga y una sombre que le cosatara. La gente murmura. Ella sera una carga para usted. Tendre que ocuparse siempre de ella, pero ella nunca va ah hacer algo que le beneficie. Yo sin embargo yo lo benificiare en absoluto.

Naruto/ Leo- Es cierto asi son las cargas, pero…- en ese momento Hinata/Marina lanzo un gemido y los que etaba discutiendo la vieron. Ella solo bajo de las escalaras, estaba corriendo parecia confusa.- Vio lo que ah provocado Elena, en este momento quiero que vaya hablar con ella. Se lo va aclarar todo. Le va explicar que ella no es una carga para mi ni nunca los sera.- Ino/Elena se va a donde estaba Hinata/ Marina, no habia nadie mas.

Hinata/ Marina- Elena se va casar usted con Leo- estaba llorando- La felicito.

Ino/ Elena- miente- Si, efectivamente su afirmación es correcta, pero que sera de usted Marina.

Hinata/ Marina- ¿ Que quiere decir?

Ino/ Elena- con sonrisa siniestra y con completa seguridad.- Marina, marinita, no se haga, por el amor de Dios. Se nota a un kilometro de distancia que usted suspira por Leo.

No se pero eso me suena conocido.- Se dijo Tsunade desde el publico.

Ino/ Elena- Usted no podra soportar que me case con Leo, por favor váyase- dijo Gritandole Hinta/Marina estaba asustada apenas se movia.- El no soporta verla, nunca lo hizo, para el usted es una carga y no hay peros en esta historia. Vayase. Uste no es nada mas que un pobretona. Vayase.- En ese momento Hinata/ Marina corrio desesperada. Ino/ Elen tenia una mirada de satisfacción, pero grande fue su sorpresa que cuando volteo se encontro con Naruto/ Leo a sus espaldas.

Naruto/ Leo- Lo que usted le dijo no tiene perdon, pero gracias a sus torpes actos me di cuenta de lo que realmente siento. Ahora se lo que debo hacer y donde debo estar que es junto a Marina. La voy a ir a buscar.- Naruto/ Leo sale del escenario. Se apagan las luces. Se ve una silueta corriendo, esta tropieza, unas telas la envuelven y la dejan de nuevo en el escenario. Entran una sombra.

Tenten/ Ana- se acerca a donde estaba Hinata/ Marina tirada- ¡ Hermano, Alfonso, Manuel la

encontre! ¡ Pero parece que se cayo al rio!- dijo preocupada entonces entran entonces los nombrados.

Naruto/ Leo- se aceca a Hinata Marina y le toca la muneca- Su presion esta baja, tenemos que llevarla pronto a la posada.- la alza no deja de mirarla con pena, ella sigue sin abrir los ojos. Salen del escnario se apaga las luces. Cuando se vuelven a prender hay una cama donde hay cinco figuras una de ellas reposa en una cama.

Neji/ Alfonso- ¿ Como esta? 

Naruto/ Leo- No mejora, sigue igual.

Kiba/ Manuel- Tranquilo la vas a curar.

Naruto/ Leo- Es que no se que mas puedo hacer por ella. Su corazon a penas palpita. Hace tres dia que no despierta.

Tente/ Ana- Leo solo queda tener fe en que mejorara.- Tenten/Ana, Neji/ Alfonso y Kiba/ Manuel salen. Naruto/ Leo se queda mirando con una tristeza profunda, como si fuera culpable de algo.

Naruto/ Leo- agarra las manos de la muchacha inconciente y las lagrimas empiezan a salir por su mejillas.- Por favor Marina no mueras, por favor no lo hagas. – empiesa a sonar una musica melancolica.-Soporte la muerte de Rosa, …pero no se… si pueda soportar la tuya.- empieza a cantar-

Disculpame por ..ser..tan tonto

Por haber negado..este sentimiento.

Por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Disculpame…por favor

Yo te quiero…mucho

No me dejes, porque no se que haria sin ti.

Eres mi ..mundo y

disculpame por no haberme

dado cuenta antes.

Eres mi todo, por favor

no te vayas, no me dejes.

Disculpamen por todo lo que te negue,

por todo lo que yo me negue

ah este sentimiento por una promesa vana.

Sin ti no se que seria de mi,

simplemente no podria vivir sin ti… Marina.( Termina la cancion y sigur llorando)

Por favor Marina no me dejes, si no lo haces yo te prometo- en ese momento cierra los ojos y no se da cuenta que Hinata/ Marina esta habriendo los ojos muy despacio.- que te hare la mujer mas feliz en este mundo, te lo prometo.- En ese momento los dos encuentran su miradas. Naruto/ Leo la abraza. La otra simplimente tiene una mirada de gratitud.- Yo por un momento pense que te perderia. Quiero que sepas que nunca fuiste una carga, son solo Elena y sus mentiras. Perodome.

Hinata/ Marina- ¿ De que lo tengo que perdonar querido Leo?

Naruto/ Leo- Por ser un tonto mi Marina querida, por ser un tonto y negarme que la quiero mas de lo que deberia.

Hinata/ Marina- toda emocionada- Leo…

Naruto/ Leo-Rosa fue un gran amor para mi y cuando murio crei que nunca lo volveria a amar. Luego usted aparecio en mi vida y me enseno a volver a vivir con algria nuevamente. Poco a poco me enamore de usted. Se que despues de todo lo que paso no deberia hacerle esta pregunta, pero…- ( Little Kurara- adivien que le va a decir) ¿ Se casaria con migo?

Hinata/ Marina- le sale una lagrima de felicida.- Por supuesto que lo haria.- se apagan las luces.

- Ya esta eso me llego mas que al alma.- adivinen quien se puso a llorar mas de lo que pudo.

- La verdad es que a nosotras tambien.- dijieron Tenten, Ino y Sakura quienes tambien empesaron a llorar y abrazaron a Sophie.- En ese momento entor Hinata.

- ¿ Sakura, porque lloran todas? 

- Por nada, es que lo que hicieron nos llego al alma.- Se seca los ojos y toma la muneca de Hinata.- Hinata , apurate que ten tienes que poner el ultimo vestido. Si no te lo pones todo lo que discuti con Sai y Sasuke no valdra la pena.

- Esa cancion fue tan hermosa, creo que mejor me seco las lagrimas. Tu igual Ino tenomos que salir, pero ya.

- Muy bien Tente, pero y Neji?- voltearon las dos y lo que vieron fue a un Neji que no dejaba de llorar, pero cuando vio que lo miraban se puso nuevamente serio.

- Salgamos ya. La verdad es que no se porque lloran esa escena no tuvo nada de conmovedora.- dijo Neji con su tono de seriedad habitual o eso creia, porque al parecer las cuatro semanas de teatro no le sirvieron de mucho.

Se vuelven a encender las luces. Se ve a Ino/ Elena que tenia a su lado unas enormes maletas. Le estaba entregando a Tenten/ Ana unas llaves. Junto a ellas estaban Neji/ Alfonso y Kiba/ Manuel.

Ino/ Elena- Creo que esto es el fin, despues de todo no pude tener lo que queria.

Tenten/ Ana- Siempre fuiste un niña mimada, Elena, pero volveras como siempre.

Ino/ Elena- No esta vez es la ultima.- empaza a sonar una melodía alegre.

Yo me encapriche con Leo,

pero ahora me tengo

que resignar a lo que pasa.

Yo nunca tendre el lugar

que quiero en su corazon,

nunca podre yo estar ahí.

Asi que

mejor me voy

lo mas rapido que puedo

yo.

Neji/ Tenten-

¿ Ahora que va ser de usted?

Debo decir, pues aunque usted no me agrade

menos a mi esposa.

Ya han sido varios años viéndola entrar

por esa puerta.

¿ Sin sus caprichos que hara Elena?

Ino/ Elena-

Intenetare, comenzar de nuevo.

Voy a intentar rectificarme.

Yo le hecho mucho daño

a la gente por mis caprichos.

Creo que ya es mi hora

de madurar.

Tente/ Ana-

Me da gusto por usted,

que quiera corregir sus errores,

pero por favor piense

en lo que va hacer.

Usted conoce

estos lugares muy bien

si no vuelve a la posada

por lo menos venga

al pueblo una vez año

que no hace dañó.

Ino/ Elena- Tiene razon, Ana. Tengo que disculparme con la gente a la que le que lastime. Me disculpo con ustedes Ana y Alfonso, pero principalmente me disculpo con usted Manuel, pero quiza no lo haga.

Kiba/ Manuel.- No se crea, yo la perdono. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.- Toma las maletas que estaba ahí.- La acompañare a la Terminal de trenes. De todos modos no podria estar en la boda. Ya que yo también tengo que viajar y mi tren parte dentro de una hora.- acto seguido los dos salen del escenario.

- Muy ya solo falta 20 minutos para dar comienzo a nuestra brillante operación.- miraba un reloj nuestra fanática desquiciada.

Tenten/ Ana- Nunca se rinde.

Neji/ Alfonso- Quien sabe, tal vez es mejor asi, per lo menos ahora tiene una oportunidad.- se apagan las luces.

Entra una escalera, movida por los insectos de Shino, entran dos personas, aunque no se veia queines eran. De repente se encienden las luces. La mujer usaba un vestido blanco con un monton de encajes. El hombre estaba vestido con un treje negro. Adivinen tan solo quienes son. L

Naruto/ Leo- Mi Marina querida no sabe cuan feliz estoy.

Hinata/ Marina- Yo tambien estoy muy feliz, mi queridisimo Leo.

Naruto/ Leo- Mi querida, Marina le podria pedir un favor.- van su viendo por la escalera.

- Como me gustaria que eso pasara con lo verdaderos Naruto y Hinata.- decia Sakura.

- Todos, Sakura, todos- decia Sophie con la mano sobre el hombro de Sakura.

Hinata/ Marina- Por supuesto.

Naruto/ Leo- empieza a sonar una musica.-

Nunca me deje

por favor,

se lo ruego.

Sin usted

yo no sabria

que hacer.

Prometamelo

por favor mi

señora.

Hinata/ Marina-

Le prometo

que nunca

lo voy a dejar.

Siempre estare

junto a usted.

Eso se lo puedo

asegurar.

Naruto/ Leo-

Estere yo junto usted siempre, Marina.

Hinata/ Marina-

Siempre junto a usted.

Naruto/ Leo y Hinata Marina-

Jjuntos por siempre.- la musica se va apagando y se dan el beso fingido, pero ojo muy bien disimulado. Se cierran los telones.

-Bueno hora de saludar- todos los que estaba atrás suben al escenario y empiezan a saludar a duos y en trios. Todos el publico aplaudia muy fuerte.La ultima en saludar fue Sophie que agarro el micrófono.- Yo no puedo contener las lagrimas, la verdad es que estuve llorando atrás de bambalinas, no se si me escucharon. Bueno es que me conmovió verlos a todos estos muchachos salir al escenario y hacer su magia. Como la directora mas joven que Konoha haya visto, me siento muy feliz-.- seguia llorando.- Quiero agradecer a Sakura y Sai por diseñar los trajes, se que no fue facil yo lo vi mas con los celos de Sas…- en ese momento Sophie se tapo la boca porque sabia mucho del orgullo Uchiha para no tener que terminar la frase.- Sakura fue mi directora de vesturio. Sasuke Uchiha iso un trabajo estupendo escogiendo la escnografia y todo lo que hizo con las luces. Gracias a Shino que hizo un trabajo excelente como tramoyista. Ah Ino se que le costo tanto actuar, aunque ella sea relamente asi de coqueta.- En eso Ino miro a Sophie con mirada asesina.- Bueno no tanto.- Sophie tenia una gotita estilo anime.- Gracias a Kiba, que fue el unico que no me hizo renegar. A Lee y su inesperada maravillosa voz. A Shikamaru que se que no le interesaba mucho, pero al final muy bien al igual que Chouji, aunque siempre se acaba la comida del almuerzo y la merienda. A todos los extras. Principalmente quiero dar gracias a Naruto y a Hinata, ya que Hinata no estan abierta ni Naruto tan serio. Asi que fue un verdadero reto o deberia decir una verdadera sorpresa.- Todos los ahí presentes que estaba ahí moviereon la cabeza de una manera afirmativa.- Ademas ustedes saben que Hinata se debio tirar mas de un desmaya.- Todo el mundo se rio execto Hinata quien estaba bastante avergonzada y con la cabeza baja.- Bueno a todos lo padres o familiares de los actores principales, dejen que sus hijos vayan a una fiesta del elenco oficial y a todos los que quieran ir tambien pueden ir. Pero mejor agamos un sorteo, ya que solo seis personas mas pueden asistir a este evento. Muy bien, Sakura saca seis papelitos al azar con los nombres de a todos lo que les vendimos entrada.- Sakura agarra un bolsa y empieza a sacar sies papeles al azar- Recuerden que la fiesta sera en la oficina de la honorablemente viejota La quinta Hokague Tsunade.

- ¿ A QUIEN LE DICES VIEJA?

- NO SE TE OLVIDE QUIEN TE DIO LAS RECETAS DEL SAKE QUE ESTABAS TOMANDO EN LOS INTERBALOS, ademas como si fuera mentira.

- Eso es verdad.- dijo poniendoselo pensar la Hokague.

- Muy bien Sakura entregame los papeles.- Sakura le entrogo los papeles a Sophie.- Haber… quien lo diria el perver…, perdon palabra inapropiada para una dama. Haber Kakashi Hatake. Segunda persona Kurenai Yhuuji, tercera persona Maito Gay, uh esto estara movidito. Muy los siguientes son haber El Kazakague y sus…dos hermanos. Bueno pena por los demas. Nos vemos si hay proxima- Sophie se despide de los espectadores.

Acto seguido se se cerraron los telones. Todo el mundo corria por aquí por aca, buscando sus

ropas. Sakura y Sasuke ya no estaba peleados ya que por fin pudieron con los celos de este ultimo. Ino estaba Buscando a Sai, pero cuando lo encontro le cayo un barril de pintura asi que se tubo que ir a lavar. A Hinata le costo salir del suntuoso ultimo vestido, pero Ino le ayudo ya que tenia un vestido similar al igual que Tenten. Los chicos se cambiaron rapido, pero Naruto no encontraba su banda y no se atrevia a salir sin ella del vestuario. Hinata se quedo un rato pensado en el vestuario de mujeres lo que deberia hacer ahora que la obra habia acabado. Los dos no se daban cuentas que todos habian salido ya del teatro y ni si imaginaban que las dos piezas mas importantes de un plan a prueba de fallas no estaban entre la multitud de gente que salia.

- Haber explicame de nuevo, el problemático plan que ideaste.

- Muy bien Shikamaru, pero es la ultima vez. No ve que las personas dicen sus verdades cuando estan borrachos.

- Algunas nos contenemos.

- Eso lo sabemos, pero estabas bajo los efectos de una promesa muy bien hecha.- dijo Lee poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Kiba.- La llama de la juventud…

- Tu y tu llama de la juventud me estan desquiciando.

- Perdon, te juro que por Gai…, esperen no puedo hacer eso ya que Gai sensei me enseyo todo lo que asi que si…- Lee siguió hablando para si nadie le entendia tampoco le daba importancia.

-¿ Y me vas a repartir tu problema…

- Bueno, antes de ser interrumpida por Kiba y Lee. Embriagaremos a Naruto y Hinata, claro que los bija leeremos, tengo camaras por todas la ciudade, asi diran su verdades. Por lo menos Naruto va a beber y con que el lo diga me basta.

- Esto definitivamente sera problemático.

- UY TAN SOLO NO PUEDO ESPERAR PARA QUE EL PLAN SE EFECTUE.- Ese grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte, como para hacer un avalancha que los sepulto a todos. Olvide decir que esa noche nevaba.

AUN EN EL TEATRO.

- Muy bien ya la encotre.- Naruto amarro su banda. Luego salio de camerino y se dirgio hasta la puerta de salida cuando vio que alguien salia del camerino de mujeres.- Ah… Hola Hinata.

- Hola, Naruto dijo esta timidamente- Pense que ya habrias salido. Ya que eres el primero en llegar a las fiestas.

- Es que no encontraba mi banda, muy bien vamonos algo me dice que no hay que perderse esta fiesta.- cuando intento abrir la puerta no puedo lo intento muchas veces, estaba cerrada, alguien la habia cerrado, pero lo peor no era eso ya que afuera habia un monto de nieve.- No habre.- dijo el rubio preocupado.

- ¿Cómo que no habre?- dijo Hinata desconcertada.

Para todos lo que leen este fic no pasara nada indevido en el prox. capa si que no digan nada d nada. Algo me dice que no estaba lo bastante inspirada en este fic, bueno lo lamento, en la prox lo haga mejor, pq lo tengo que hacer mejor. Dejen review please.


	15. Atrapados y Vigilados?

Gracias por la reviews, nunca espere tener tantas, gracias a always mssb, a kouru tsukihime, y resientemente a Alexa Hiwatari. Kouru si dije que no me gusto el ultimo cap, fue por la ultimas partes, pq creo que lo pude hacer mejor. Por eso dije que etaba desispirada. Bueno aquí les va este capitulo. Posdata eh hecho un dibujo de Sophie, me gustaria subirlo pero mi scanner no funciona, yo les avizo cuando lo suba, bueno chau.

Capitulo XV: Atrapados y vigilados?

Afuera del teatro de Kohoha habia un gran manto de nieve que lo cubria casi todo. A metros abajo estaban un montón de shinonobis y una fanatica que por accidente llego a este mundo. Tambien nevava y no dejaba de nevar. Todo estaba muy silencioso hasta que… una cabecita emergio de la nieve.

- Hay me duele mi cabeza.- dijo Sophie tocandose ese ultimo miembro.- Achu…- estornudo.- Por Dios que frio…- la pobre estaba temblando.- Se me olvidaba.- Sus enormes ojos lilas miraron al rededor.- ¿ Todos estan bien?- entonces emergieron otras cabezas entre la nieve.

- ¿ Donde esta Sakura?- dijo Sasuke preocupado. Entoces emergio una cabeza a su lado.

- Aquí estoy- constesto la pelirrosa.

- Menos mal que estas bien Sakura, me preocupe por un segundo.- dijo su novio.- Perdoname por ser tan celoso, no se como…- en ese momento fue interrumpido.

- … es que eres mas celoso que Neji.- pronuncio con dulcera Sakura.

- Oye no soy mas…- Sasuke estaba apuesto de pelear pero se contubo, no queria pelear con Sakura por el mismo motivo eternamente, no despues de todo lo que se habia tardado en darse cuenta de todo lo que la queria.-, que importa.

- ¿ Oye Kiba, no viste a Sai?

- Nadie lo vio, Ino, de hecho se fue antes que todos nosotros, dijo que no queria ir a la fiesta, que tenia que terminar de dibujar algo o pintar algo.

- ¿ Quien te pregunto lunatica mocosa?

- Ino no te enojes.- Trato de calmarlas Kiba.- Yo no sabia nada en absoluto, Sophie…

- ¿ Quien te pregunto?- dijieron macabramente la cerda y la lunatica mocosa, ups quiero decir Ino y Sophie.

- ¿ Oye Neji te encuentras bien?

- Si Tenten, estoy bien,- pero Neji parecia acatarreado.- Achu…Achu…

- Tu naris me dice lo contrario.

- Bueno, bueno, puede que no este tambien.

- ¿ Y mis papas fritas?- exclamo Chouji.

- Debieron haberse perdido en la avalancha. Que problemático es todo esto, actuar, la avalancha.

- Tu no actuaste mucho Shikamaru.- exclamo con aire de reproche Ino.

- Que problemática eres. Lo unico bueno es que Temari va a ir a la fiesta.

- ¿ Te gusta?- Sophie volteo su cabeza con aire del Wason de batman.

- ¿ Porque deje que me conveciares Chouji esto no trae nada mas de problemas?- dijo, pero su amigo no le contesto ya que estaba buscando su bolsa de papas fritas.

- Por la llama de la juventud esa si que fue una enorme avalancha.- excalmo Lee el cual se congelaba.

- Al final fui un tramoyista- suspiro Shino.

- Pero un gran tramoyista y te lo juro que por la llama…

- Lee,…- dijo con su voz usual.- me agrada tu intencion pero tu y tu llama ya me tienen harto. No te basto con tener cuatro semanas.- volteo la cabeza.- Neji, Tenten realmente los compadezco

- Muy bien todos silencio.- exclamo Sophie, al tiempo que salia de la nieve.- Que los tengo que contar. Haber Sakura, si, Sasuke, tambien, Ino, desgraciadamente si, Kiba, por supuesto, Chouji… y Chouji?

- Lo siento, pero miren encontre mis papas.- y se puso a comer.

- Haber sigamos, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, Tenten, un Neji acatarrado.

- OYE- exclamo el Hyuga.

- Como si fuera mentira. Haber se que falta alguien, pero quien puede faltar.- En ese momento se dio cuenta- ¡ Oh Santo Dios!-

- ¿ Que pasa, porque estas tan histerica!

- Es que…- dijo nerviosamente Sophie.- creo que dejamos encerrados a Naruto y Hinata, ya saben por accidente.

-¿ Que paso que?

- Neji, basta con tu complejo de hermano mayor.

- Yo tengo los complejos que quiera Tenten.- dijo Neji en un momento de rabia y la kunoichi de repente se puso a llorar.- Ah perdon.- dijo tratando de calmarla.- no quise decir eso, bueno tal vez si, pero conoces mi carácter.

-No tienes remedio.

- No me dejes por favor.- dijo temiendo que su novia le cortara el rostro.

- Tranquilo que yo asi te quiero, con todos los complejos que tengas.

- Gracias Tenten, pero que vamos ah hacer. Se que mi prima estara bien, Naruto no es como Jiraiya, pero hace mucho frio.

- Eso es cierto que hacemos.- Sophie no se dio cuenta que se poso sobre lo que era una puerta, sepultada por la nieve.

- ¿ Hay alguien afuera?- se escuho una voz.

- ¿ Naruto, eres voz, dime esta Hinata contigo?

- Si soy yo, quien mas.- exclamo Naruto enojado.- Y si aquí esta Hinata.

- ¿ Oigan, si es que alguien me escucha que paso?- pregunto timidamente Hinata.

- Bueno como explicarlo,- decia Sophie mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.- Es que los dejamos encerrados por accidente.

- Entonces habrenos.

- No se puede, Naruto, es que hay un pequeño probelama.

- ¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo aun mas molesto.

- Vueno hubo una avalancha, la puerta esta sepultada por la nieve y me acabo de dar cuenta que perdi mi llave, pero no se preocupen los vamos a sacar antes que la fiesta comienze. La fiesta es a las nueve y ahorita son las ocho, los sacaremos para antes de la fiesta, bueno voy a ver que hago, bueno chau.

- Hinata, ya es un hecho nos quedamos encerrados.- dijo el rubio con resignacion, pero cuando se volteo Hinata no paraba de sudar y estaba algo colarada- ¿ Segura que no tienes fiebre?

DEFINITIVAMENTE AFUERA DEL TEATRO

- Sakura, Sasuke ustedes estan a cargo, traten a toda costa de sacar a Naruto y a Hinata del teatro. Si se quedan mucho tiempo por el clima podrian morir.- en ese momento algo paso.- Esperen tengo una idea, tengo que ir a la oficina de la Hokague, enseguida vuelvo.- y Sophie desaparcio lo mas rapido que pudo.

- Bueno, escuchen todos empesaremeos a cabar y los vamos a sacar a toda costa.- todo el mundo saca un pala de Dios sabe donde, y se ponen a cabar a todo lo que daban sus habilidades ninjas.

- ¿ Sera que ah este paso terminamos a tiempo para la fiesta?

- Yo creo que si Ino cerda.

- Frontuda.

- Cerda.

- FRONTUDA

- CERDA

- Ya paren las dos.- dijieron Kiba y Sasuke. Sasuke agarro claro esta a Sakura y Kiba agarro a Ino.

- Oye, Sakura, aquí lo importante es sacar a Naruto y a Hinata del teatro, no hay porque pelear, ademas no quieres ir a la fiesta a tiempo.- susurro Sasuke al oido de Sakura esta solo se puso bastante roja.

- Oye Kiba.

- ¿ Que pasa Ino?

- Yo me preguntaba si me podrias…si me podrias… ¿ Si me podrias soltar?

- Ah, perdon.- Se disculpo Kiba al tiempo que soltaba a Ino.

- Parece que la obra esta dando efectos en Kiba, pero a quien le importa es mejor seguir cabando.- dijo Shino con su frialdad.

A DENTRO DEL TEATRO

- ¿ Hinata segura que no tienes fiebre, estas sudando y bastante roja?- dijo inocentemente nuestro rubio preferido.

- Segura.- dijo mirando abajo Hinata. Tomo una bocanada de aire y su piel retomo su color natural.- Ya estoy mejor. 

- Ah menos mal, porque sabes no me gustaria que te enfermaras.- Hinata se sonrojo un poco pero no lo suficiente como para que Naruto le preguntase si tenia fiebre- Bueno, Hinata. Nos conocemos desde mucho. ¿ no?

- Pues…si. Desde la academia ninja.

- Pero no fue hasta las preliminares del examen chunnin que yo realmente te conoci.

- ¿ A que te refieres con eso?

- No te vayas a ofender, pero yo hasta la bataya que tubiste con Neji, bueno pensaba que eras rara.

- ¿ Eh?- fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir una desconcertada Hinata.

- Lo lamento, si te ofendi.

- No.- dijo al tiempo que movia la cabeza.- Yo siempre fui muy timida, al tiempo que no me suena raro que hayas creido que era rara. Tu siempre fuiste un chico introvertido sin embargo yo era muy timida para asercarme a ti.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- No, nada, no importa.

- Ah, bueno.

EN LA OFICINA DE LA HOKAGUE

Haber.- dijo Sophie entrando a la Oficina particular de la torre del Hokague donde se efectuaria la fiesta.- Lo unico que tengo que hacere es conectar mi reloj monitor, encantrar la camara dentro del teatro, y esto sera como ver un episodio de Naruto Shippuden.- Efectivamente eso fue lo que hizo.- Oh ahí estan, de que estaran hablando. Haber subire el volumen. Ay tengo que grabarlo, esto sera epico.

EN EL TEATRO.

Hinata empezo a estornudar.

- Hinata,- Naruto se saco su chaqueta y se la puso a Hinata.- asi estaras mas caliente, porque si no deberas te da fiebre.

- Ah gracias.- los dos estaban sentados en el piso bien juntitos, bueno ni tanto, ya saben hace mucho frio, el aire acondicionado estaba apagado.

- Eres una chica muy buena Hinata, te prometo no dejar que nadie te haga nada malo. Si algun dia te rompen el corazon cuenta con migo para matar al desgraciado que lo hizo,

- ¿ Que quieres decir con eso?

- Veras, hace un mes mas o menos …

EN LA OFICINA DE LA HOKAGUE.

- Sophie, se que me dajaste acargo, pero tambien dejaste a cargo a Sasuke.- en eso vio a la fanatica al frente del televisor.- Vine para ver porque te tardabas tanto si dijiste que volverias pronto. ¿ Pero que estas haciendo?

- Ah nada, solo estoy viendo lo que captan las camaras en el interior del teatro.

- Un momento esos son Naruto y Hinata.- exclama Sakura.

- Sip y los estoy grabando, creo que ah este paso esto va a resultar mejor que mi plan.

- ¿ Como que los estas grabando?

- Que necesito una copia del momento, como tu beso con Sasuke.

- No me digas que tambien lo grabastes.- dijo muy enojada Sakura.

- Que esperas soy una fanatica desquiciada. Es que de esos momentos hay que tener un recuerdo. Te dare una copia de las cintas descuida.A por cierto veni que se pone interesante.- Sakura se acerco y se puso a mirar con Sophie.

- Sophie, eres un piya.

- Lo se.- dijo esta con una sonrisa picarona.

EN EL TEATRO.

- Hace como mas o menos un mes, tome un camino que pasaba por tu casa. Cuando pase estabas hablando con Kiba.

- ¿ Escuchaste… esa conver- Hinata estaba nerviosa. Que rayos pasaria si el hubiera escuchado…, pero antes de que terminara fue interrumpida.

- No termine de escucharla toda, pero… En la noche me piye con Kiba, en Ramen Ichiraku. Pobre estaba hebrio. Se que lo rechasaste, por un chico que te gusta desde hace harto. Lo se, porque Sophie menciono que te gustaba un chico desde la academia.

- Eh…yo.

- No se quien es ese chico, pero dime.

- ¿ Decirte que?

- ¿ Vale realmente la pena?

- ¿ Que cosa?

- Esperar a alguien por tanto tiempo. Hinata se lo que se siente no ser correspondido. Me costo aceptar mucho que Sakura solo hiba ser una amiga. Doy gracias que hoy lo acepte. No crees…- se acerco a Hinata y la miro con una mirada paternal.- que si fueras correspondida ese chico ya te lo hubiera dicho…

- Es que ese chico…- Hinata estaba apunto de decirlo cuando...

- No no me lo digas,- dijo Naruto mirando hacia el suelo.-perdona, se que no puedo interferir con los sentimientos de las personas. La verdad es que yo te…- en ese momento algo mas interrumpio…

- CHIDORI.- Se escucho de afuera seguido por una gran explosion.

La puerta habia desaparecido. Naruto y Hinata miraban atonitos a quienes estaban enfrente de ellos.

- ¿ Que acoso hice algo malo?- dijo Sasuke mirando con arrogancia.

EN LA OFICINA DE LA HOKAGUE

- Sakura como fan admiro a Sasuke- decia enojada ya saben quien-, pero lo que hizo le costara un par de sus costillas.

- Detente Sophie, tu no le haras nada a Sasuke.- dijo agarrándole la muneca a esta.-

- Es que…, es que,…, es que.- se puso a llorar.- Ese momento era perfecto…sniff…sniff…sniff.

- Ya, ya Sophie…- dijo esta con una voz maternal.- Aun nos queda el plan inicial y si no funciona bueno…


	16. Sera que el primer plan funciona?

Uy gracias por las reviews, nunca habia tenido tantas, realmente hare que las cosas se compliquen muchos mas aun de aqui en adelante, mentira, ni tantas hare, pero nunca pense que llegaria el dia que hiciera tantos caps, de aquí le veo creo que unos 3 chapters mas. Gracias a todos lo que me escribieron especialmente a always mssb y kouru tsukihime. Muchas gracias en verdad, sobretodo porque este es mi primer fic. Doy mucha gracias a la gente que escribi las reviews tambien los que leen este fic.

Capitulo XVI: Sera que el plan funciona?

Se podian ver a dos miradas anonadas ante la mirada arrogantemente confusa de Sasuke.

- ¿ Por que me miran con esa mirada?- dijo con su tipica arrogancia.- ¿ No interrumpi nada importante o si?- en ese momento Naruto y Hinata se pusieron bastantes rojos.- Esta bien no contesten si quieren con tal no me hacen quedar como tonto.- dijo con ironia.- Me hacen pensar que interrumpi algo muy pero muy importante.

- No, no para nada.- dijieron Naruto y Hinata al mismo tiempo. Lo cual les parecio extrano. Se miraron y desbiearon a la mirada. Parecian sincronizado.

- Parecen sincronizados.- dijo Kiba extrañado.- Acaso nos perdimos de algo importante

- No de nada.- dijo Hinata bastante roja, moviendo las manos a todo dar.( Little Kurara:Es que ya la conocen se averguenza de todo, ni si quiera se dio cuenta de lo que Naruto le hiba a decir.)

- ¿ Prima estas bastante roja?

- Neji no empieces con tus celos de…- dijo Tenten a modo de protesta.

- Esta bien .- Se resigno, Neji, con la cabeza baja.

- La frontuda debe estar a penas controlando a esa Lunatica mocasa. Solo dios sabe lo que debe estar pasando para que no vuelvan. Mejor la vamos a ayudar con la fiesta. ¿Alguien tiene hora?- pregunto Ino.- Todos negaron con la cabeza.

- Mejor vamanos ahorita.- dijo Naruto a lo que todos menos Hinata lo miraron con una mirada de que porque quiere llegar a tiempo.- Ya saben como es Sophie cuando se altera.

- Ni que lo digas estas cuatro semanas… esa niña daba miedo.- dijo con un escalofrio Lee.

- Si la frontuda debe estar sufriendo.

- Ni te crees.- dijo Sasuke- Esas dos son complices en todo.

- ¿ Como en que?- pregunto Naruto consternados.

- Ni te imaginas todas las cosas que hacen Dobe.- en ese momento se dio cuenta debido a las miradas asesinas de la mayoria.

EN LA TORRE DEL HOKAGUE

La sala donde hiba a ser la fiesta era amplia. Estaba muy bien decorada. Habia un lugar que parecia una mini cantina. Habia postres y apertivos de variadas formas y colores, sin mencionar tamanos.

- Hola a todos, perdonen la demora, si no pude volver es porque Sakura y yo teniamos que terminar la decoración.- esa voz era la de Sophie, quien mentia, lo decia todo muy alegremente. Entonces la vista de Sophie se poso en una de las personas que habian llegado en especial. Alguien quien seguramente moriria, pero antes de que ella gritara todo su enojo. Para la suerte de Sasuke una pelirosa hablo antes.

- Sasuke yo y Sophie queremos hablarte a solas en el despacho de Tsunade. Es algo de suma importancia.- Sasuke se dirigio sin alterar su humor a la oficina de la Hokague. Las tres figuras simplemente desaparecieron de la vista de todo el mundo.

- ¿ Estas segura de que aquí es Temari?- dijo un pelirrojo que habria la puerta.

- Por supuesto, hasta Tsunade lo dijo, lo confirmo mil veces. ¿ Kankuro por que no te quitas el maquillaje?

- Porque no quiero.- dijo el hermano del medio.

- ¿ Esa es forma de contestarle a tu hermana mayor?- en ese momento desvio la mirada. Sus ojos cambiaron de unos enfadados a unos complacidos de lo que veia.- Hola Shikamaru.- dijo picaramente.

- Que problemático.

- Hola Naruto.- dijo el Kazekague.

- Hola Gaara que gusto verte, te tengo que ponerte al tanto de todo lo que paso desde tu ultima visita.- y el rubio se puso a charlar con un amigo que hace tiempo no veia.

- Oye el de la cola de caballo.- dijo Kankuro apuntando a Shikamaru quien hablaba con Temari.- Te vigilo.

- No otro con complejo de hermano mayor celoso.- Suspiro Ino desanimada.- Por favor, Dios, no.

- ¿ Oye no quieres un ponche, Ino?- dijo Kiba ofreciendole un poco a la chica, la cual acepto.- Es que Chouji ya empezo con los aperitvos. Ya sabes que cuando empieza no termina.- dijo este apuntando a un Chouji que comia todo lo que podia y mas en la mesa de aperitivos.

- Si, cuando empieza no para. Lo hubieras visto en el convate de Shikamaru y Temari en el examen chunin. Dios mio tenia un bolsa de supermercado con no se cuantas bolsitatas de papas fritas.- los dos se rieron.- Gracias Kiba eres un buen amigo.

En ese momento entro el ninja copia, la especialista en genjutsus y el especialista en taijutsu. Este ultimo corrio donde estaba Lee.

- Lee, mi nino.- dijo.- Eso fue hermoso, tu voz es preciosa. Realmente senti correr la llama de la juventud por todo tu ser.- En es momento se puso en su pose disque genial y un destello escapo de sus dientes.

- Muchas gracias Gai- sensei.

- Oh Lee

- Gai- sensei

- Lee

- Gai- sensei…- asi siguió este intercambio de palabras mas que habitual. Dos figuras miraba resignada es intercambio de palabra.

- Nunca van a cambiar.- suspiro Tenten- Siempre que se emocionan, que es a cada cinco minutos, hacen eso. Estan vergonzoso. Ah sido lo mismo durante años, ya estoy harta. Seria que podrian comportarse como gente norma. Seria mas, como decirlo normal.-esto ultimo a forma de reproche.

- Es cierto, ¿pero serian ellos si lo hicieran, si cambiaran?

- Creo que no, Neji. De hecho creo que eso anunciaria…

- ¿ Que anunciaria Tenten?

- Bueno el fin de mundo.- dijo Tente como si fuera lo mas comun.

- No sabes cuanta razon tienes, Tenten.- en ese momento cuando vieron de nuevo a Gai y a Lee. Esa esa era tan raro y a pesar de verla a diario seguia siendo igual de rara que la primera vez. Miraron con una gota estilo anime la escena. Sabian que podian hacer cambiar las cosas, pero ¿ se podia soñar con aquello o no?

- Bueno eso es toda la historia. ¿ Tu que crees que deberia hacer, Gaara? Todo este tema de Hinata me tiene en duda. Yo la quiero, la quiero mucho. Es que ella siempre me a apoyado. Es muy buena. Se preocupa por el bienestar de los demas y yo que pense que era rara, pero es que todo parece apunta que el destino no quiere que estemos juntos.- Gaara apenas podia controlar la risa.- Como te conte se que a ella le gusta otro chico y lo que es peor desde que comenzo la academia ninja. No se quien es.- Lo que le Naruto era simplemente tan gracioso. Sobretodo que no sabia que competia con el mismo.- Me hiba atrever a decirselo todo sin que me importase mucho su respuesta, pero despues de lo ocurrido no se si me atreva.- solo dios sabia cuanto tiempo aguantaria el kazekague la risa.- Es sabes te conte como quedo Kiba, bien borracho y yo no quiero quedar asi. Ya hable con Sasuke insiste que se lo diga.Tu eres un buen amigo y se que nunca pasaste por algo parecido. Pero tu carácter hace que tu juicio se sano. Por lo menos me gustaria saber de quien esta enamorada, me gustaria saber con quien compito, pero creo que nunca lo sabre.- dijo poniendose las manos en la cabeza.- Ya estaba esa fue la gota que derramo el baso.

.-¿ No sabes quien es tu rival?- dijo Gaara como si le contaran un muy buen chiste y emeso a reir de mucho pero mucho. Estaba riendo como un maniaco.- Realmente que eres despistado.- y siguió riendo como un maniatico desquiciado. Estaba que se muria de la risa y asi se fue del lugar donde charlaba con su rubio amgio, pero antes volteo la cabeza.- Te doy un consejo se mas antento y sabras lo que a primera vista se ve.- el kazekague se volteo y siguió riendo a todo lo que los pulmones le daban.

- ¿ Y ese acertijo que? ¿ De que se supone que me sirva?- replico el rubio a lo cual escuho un risita y vio a Kiba y a su enorme perro.- ¿ Que quieres cara de perro, no es gracioso como esperas que le saque una cosa asi a Hinata? Como si le fuera a decir: ¿Oye Hinata que chico te gusta? Ahora que lo pienso…- una mirada picaron poseyo a nuestro zorrito favorito.- tu sabes a quien le gusta Hinata. Tu me lo podrias decir, porque tu lo sabes…

- Y toda la aldea…- el rubio sonrio-, pero no te lo voy a decir- la sonrisa de Naruto se borro.

- ¿ Por que no ve los vas a decir?- refunfuno Naruto.

-Porque se lo prometi a Hinata.- Akamaru asiento con un ladrido.

- Eres malo cara de perro,- dijo deprimido Naruto, pero esa cara le duro poco ya que una gran sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- pero se lo puedo preguntar a toda la aldea.

- Ya quita es cara de regocijo, que nadie te lo va a decir.- Naruto puso cara de desalentacion.- Solamente dirian, lo distraido que eres o como no te diste cuenta despues de tanto tiempo. Bueno animate, te invito una copa de Sake.

- No gracias Kiba.

- ¿Por que rehúsas es una sola copa?

-No Kiba, por ahora estoy algo deprimido.

- Es un sake tiene una reseta nunca antes usada, es una reseta del mundo de Sophie. ¿ No sabias que en su mundo su familia tenia una muy reconocida compania de licores? Vamos que es una copita. Es su reseta ultra secreta.- dijo mostrandole el vaso lleno.

- Mas aun Kiba, cuando uno esta deprimido o confundido se que una copita se convierte en dos despues en dies y despues pierdes la cuenta. No me lo negaras despues de cómo piye.

- Yo ya sabia que Hinata me hiba a rechazar, ya que ya sabia de quien esta enomarada, pero no perdi nada con intentarlo. Seguimos siendo amigos, ademas hiba a beber mas si no se lo decia. Vamos una copa.

- No Kiba. Se que cuando uno bebe dice sus verdades y yo no quiero decir las mias.- Naruto se fue y Kiba vio el vaso de Sake se relamio los labios. No pudo contenerse, pero…

- Dame eso.- dijo Tsunada quien se tomo el vaso de Sake.

-¿ Honorable Hokague que hace aquí? Se supone que este es una fiesta privida.

- Si pero, el permiso lo consiguieron con la condicion de que yo tambien entrara. Bueno que venga el Sake.

- Hola Hinata, cantastes de veras precioso.

- Muchas gracias Kurenai-sensei.- dijo haciendo un leve reverencia.- Pero en verdad no canto tambien.

- No seas modesta Hinata,- dijo el ninja copia.- hasta Naruto se sonrojo con tus bellas melodías.- termino Kakashi.

- No, no creo que Naruto este ineteresado en mi.

- Quien sabe Hinata, quien sabe.

- Kurenai- sensei, gracias pero ya se que el solo me vera como una amiga.

EN LA OFICINA PARTICULAR DE LA HOKAGUE.

- ¿ Ahora entiendes lo que hiciste?-gritaba Sophie eufóricamente histerica.

- Que no es mi culpa que no dijieras tus planes repentinos, desde un principio.

- Sasuke no sigas, ella se enoja mas fácilmente que yo.- Eso ya era mucho decir quien se enojaba mas facil que Sakura era digna de temer.- Por favor no sigan, basta los dos.- trababa de calmar la situación Sakura, pero claramente no podia.

- Es que esta chiquilla….- oh ya hera muy tarde, Sophie estaba que ardia de rabia

Interrumpiste un momento tan precioso tan ansiadon. Tan…. No puedo se que te lo prometi Sakura, pero, esto…

- Para Sophie no le vas a hacer a dano a Sasuke.- En ese momento Sophie alzo su mirada. Sus ojos lilas estaba tristes, pero fueriosos, rapidamente saco a Sakura de ahí. Lo siguiente que se escucho fueron unos fuertes golpes.

EN LA FIESTA

- Me pregunto que seran eso fuertes golpes.- comento Kakashi.- De que me preocupo no debe ser nada.

- MAS TE VALE QUE TODO FUNCIONE O TE VOY A DEJAR PEOR.- se escucho un grito.

- BASTA SOPHIE, A CASO NO VES COMO LO HAS DEJADO. – se escucho otra voz.

- Otra vez te equivocas Kakashi.- se dijo a si mismo.

- ¿ Que habra hecho Sasuke para que se enojara tanto Sophie?- pregunto Hinata

- ¿ Por que Sasuke esta en el despacho de la Hokague con Sophie?

- Cuando llegamos, Sakura y Sophie lo llevaron al despacho.- menciono Kiba que pasaba por ahí.- Lo cierto Kurenai- sensei es que no se por que motivo lo llevaron, pero a devido ser grave para que llegaran a gritar.

EN LA OFICINA DE LA HOKAGUE

- ¿ Suseke por que no te defendiste?- pregunto Sakura sacando un botiquín te primeros auxilios ninja.

- Es mi orgullo Uchiha, no voy a pelear con una niñita, que niciquiera es ninja.

- ¿ Como que una ninita?- dijo idignada Sophie.- Yo soy una muchacha, ya tengo 13 dentro de 8 meses tendre 14. A demas no es mi culpa si no soy una Ninja, no hay academias de donde yo vengo, por lo menos no ninjas.

- Basta, Sophie.- grito Sakura.- Le quebraste cinco costillas a Sasuke, desviaste ocho huesos de su columna, le rompiste un brazo y una pierna. Sin mencionar que le ocasionaste danos menores a sus órganos internos, un poco mas alla y hubieran sido danos de segundo grado.- desvio su mirada. Sophie estaba con la cabeza baja. Miro ese momento a Sasuke.- Ahora mira como te dejaron por tu orgullo Uchiha, si no fuera ninja medico y cargara con mi botiquín de primeros auxilios ninja tendriamos que ir al hospital. Bueno quedate quieto, esto te dolera un poco.

- Sasuke, lo siento, fue un ateque de ira, realmente no tuviste la culpa. Fue mi culpa por no decir nada. Las fans de mi mundo me van a odiar.- se puso a llorar

- Sophie no llores.- dijo Sakura

- Calmate si, Sakura ya me curo. Si hubieras nacido en este mundo serias una excelente ninja.

- De verdad lo crees.

- Pues fijate que tengo…

- Ya se orgullo Uchiha.

- Sophie, manana te voy a ensenar un par de tecnicas. A demas tengo que practicar, enseyarte lo basico me prepara para el examen Jounin, lo tomare en una semana.

- En serio, gracias Sakura- abrazo la fanatica a Sakura.- Bueno ya que todo esta aclarado.- le vanto la mirada, tenie esa determinación tan comun en ella.- Kiba ya debe haber embriagado lo suficiente a Naruto como para que este le haya dicho todo a Hinata. De aquí en adelenta todo saldra bien.- en ese momento se dirgio a abrir la puerta hacia la fiesta.

EN LA FIESTA

Muy bien todo parecia normal. Shikamaru charlaba con Temari, vigilados por Kankuro, el cual era reprochado por Temari.. Ino estaba mirando a traves de la ventana. Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Kurenai y Kakashi estaban felicitando a Hinata por su magnifica actuación y su preciosa voz.. No habia rastros de Naruto, bueno ya apareceria. Gai-sensei y Lee seguian con su tipico intercambio de palabras ante la mirada de unos apesumbrados Neji y Tente. Algo andaba mal Naruto no estaba hebrio era Tsunade la hebria como de costumbre. En ese momenteo paso Gaara por ahí. Un momento Gaara riendo, que habria pasado. Todo eso se pasaba por la mente de Sophie.

-¿ Honorable Kazekague de que se rie? De hecho es la primera vez que lo escucho reir asi.- dijo Hinata.

- Es que es tan gracioso, no puedo creer que no se de cuenta, si le das demasiadas pistas.- y se fue de ahí, pero antes.- Pero tu sabes lo que siente el por ti. ¿ no?

- ¿ Quien, me querria de esa manera? 

- No puede ser otra despistada.- asi Gaara continuo riendo y siguió hasta que se fue de ahí.

- Esto es una broma, no…- Hinata inclino la cabeza, claramente estaba sus por sus ojos se deslizaban lagrimas de unan en una.

- ¿ Hinata por que lloras?- le dijo una voz. Cuando vio su cabeza su cabeza rubia. Quizo irse, pero Naruto le agarro la muneca.- Espera Hinata, no me gusta verte triste.

- Naruto.- Hinata se solto suavemente.- Creo que me tengo que ir hay algo que,…lo siento, pero me tengo que ir.- Hinata salio por la puerta, nadie quizo detenerla nuevamente. Naruto estaba muy preocupado, que le estaria pasando a SU HINATA.

- Ya esta esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso…- se puso de rodilla Sophie.- …esto me quito toda esperanza…SHIZUNE TRAEME UN SAKE- JUNIOR.- y se sento en una silla- Nada mejor para una menor que descargar sus penas con un Sake-junior. Salud a todos.- se tomo la primera mitad.

- Sophie no vevas.

- La frontuda tiene razon.

- Es que todos mis planes para unir a esos dos estan frustados.

- Sophie, deja esto.- Sakura boto la copa y poso su manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha para consolarla.- Hicimos lo que pudimos, ahora todo depende de ellos, ademas querras estar sobria para tu primer entrenamiento.

- Sakura tiene razon, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.- dijo Sasuke

- Sakura, Sasuke.- Sophie abrazo emotivamente a estos dos.- Ustedes son tan comprensivos, prometamen que me van a adoptar cuando se casen.

- ¿ Sophie que quieres decir?- dijo anonada Sakura.

- Es que...- Sophie se seco sus lagrimas.-…antes de venir a este mundo…mis padres…tuvieron…un…ellos fueron…

Little Kurara: Bueno aquí termina este cap, dare mas aclaraciones de en que condiciones vino Sophie al mundo de Naruto, guardo un oscuro secreto, por que ella no tiene a nadie en….mejor lo dejo para el proximo cap.


	17. Un triste pasado El Entrenamiento

Uy gracias por los reviews, gracias Kouru Tsukihime, por seguirme la pista y le digo que me encanta leer sus reviews( debido a que siempre discute con su inner. Muy buen efecto Kouru espero que pronto escribas un fanfic, porque como utilizas tu inner… harias muy buenos fanfics de comedia), tmb a always mssb que me lee siempre que puede y en todos los caps tengo reviews de ella, a Alexa Hiwatari muchas gracias y a todos los que me escriben y me leen. Dentro de pronto tal vez acabe con este ,mi primer fic.

Posdata: Quisiera que todos los que leen este fic dejaran un review cada vez que lo hagan, please, bueno disculpen si suena orden tómenlo mejor como sugerencia.

Capitulo XVII: Un triste pasado. El primer Entrenamiento. ¿ Que hará Naruto?

Sophie, Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban caminando por la calle. Hace ya como una media hora que la fiesta había terminado. Nada había seguido según el plan. Hinata había salido de repente, llorando y sin explicación aparente. Naruto se había ido poco después que Sophie termino su relato. No había bebido nada en toda la noche de hecho era Tsunade la única que estaba ebria con Shizune tras de ella. Aunque el portador del Kyuubi se había retirado después del triste relato de Sophie, como todos los demás. Era esa historia la que ahora mantenía callados a Sophie, Sakura y Sasuke. Nevaba y ninguno de los tres decían nada, ninguno de los tres quería decir nada.

Flash Back

- Es que...- Sophie se seco sus lagrimas.-…antes de venir a este mundo…mis padres…tuvieron…un…ellos fueron…todos mis fami…- todos los ahí presentes se acercaron a la muchachita. Sophie volvió a secarse las lagrimas.- Mi famila estaba en los negocios de los licores desde generaciones. Mi nombre completo es Sophie… Sophie Grandford. Los Grandford éramos una importante familia, magnates de los licores. En mi mundo nuestra familia era reconocida por su poder sobre el mundo de la bebida. Hacíamos cervezas, whiskys, vinos y sake todo en un una gran variedad y calidad. Con un secreto trasmitido de generación en generación. De hecho desde pequeña me estuvieron enseñando las ilimitadas recetas y todo lo relacionado a la preparación El mercado que cubría mi familia era inmenso. No es sorpresa que tuviéramos competencia, pero en ese mundo la competencia no es sana. Tiempo antes de que todo pasara se empezó a trasmitir en el país donde vivía, bueno el programa Naruto, todo parecía tan tranquilo. Busque información sobre el programa en Internet. En fin porque, nunca termine de ver la serie….- entonces de los ojos de Sophie empezó a correr lagrima tras otra.- Lo que paso…, lo que paso…fue.- Sakura tomo a Sophie y la poso en su pecho.- Se que lo tengo que decir, si no lo digo será mas doloroso. Era un día festivo, estaba vestida para una fiesta ese día. Era un día festivo familiar…el día que mi familia abrió su primera empresa en los licores. Todo absolutamente toda la familia estaba reunida en la mansión que quedaba cerca del océano pacifico….- sophie se limpio nuevamente sus lagrimas.- La mansión se incendio…fue un plan elaborado por la competencia para eliminar a toda mi familia, estábamos acabando con el mercado ya que cada año nuevo mejorábamos la calidad de los licores. A esa fiesta también asistiéramos todos los amigos de cada miembro de la familia. Todos…menos yo murieron en aquel incendio. Apenas escape de aquel…de aquel infierno. Ande por las calles, nadie me podía reconocer ya que mis ropas estaba quemadas mi cara chamuscada, parecía mas una mendiga que una Stanford. Vague por las calles, pidiendo refugios, todos me confundían con una indigente. La noticia del incendio fue trasmitida por televisión en los diarios en todas partes se hablaba del incidente. En una de esas tantas veces que pedí refugio, toque a una puerta alguien abrió. No me había dado cuenta que era un orfanato. La mujer me abrazo y me dijo que todo estaría bien. Me invito a pasar. En ese momento estaba la tele prendida, habían pasado tres meses desde el incidente. Los causantes estaban siendo arrestados, pero no quienes les ordenaron hacerlos. Los criminales dijeron que las personas que los habían contrataron eran una compañía, tal vez otra familia, un magnate, bueno dios sabe…Alguien que no soporto la influencia que ejercía mi familia la cual puedo opacar a la compañía de la persona que pago a esos criminales. Lo ultimo que escuche antes de que apagaran la tele…era que si seguía algún Stanford vivo la persona que contrato a aquellas personas no descasaría hasta borrar al portador del secreto familiar Stanford. Seguramente lo mataría…, me mataría. En ese momento apagaron el televisor. Cuando me preguntaron mi nombre solo dije el de pila… Sophie. Por supuesto que me preguntaron cual era mi apellido hasta me asoció con los Stanford. Entonces me di cuenta, aunque tuviera protección, no me podría arriesgar…yo cargaba con el secreto familiar. Tengo en mi cabeza todos los secretos de Licores Stanford, no podía arriesgarme y si esa mujer era parte del complot para acabar con mi familia. Negué todo parentesco con mi verdadera familia, tan solo dije que mi nombre era Sophie. Que mi familia había tenido un barquito pesquera y que habían muerto en el mar. Así elimine cualquier posibilidad que pudiera permitir a alguien saber quien soy. Así pase a ser una mas de todos los niños del orfanato. Estaría ahí unas tres semanas. En la tele cuando veia Naruto podía por un momento sentirme como…como…como antes del incendio…que acabo con toda mi familia.- Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse relacionado con la historia que habia contado Sophie, por lo menos el tenia la certeza que el culpable de la masacre de su propia familia estaba bajo tierra. Pero Sophie esa niña no sabia a ciencia cierta quien quiso acabar con su familia.- La dueña del orfanato me trataba mal, no solo a mi a todos. Cuando la conocí estaba usando una mascara. Una noche escuche una conversación que tenia por teléfono, me había descubierto,me iba a entregar. Esa noche planeé escaparme, lo haría en la madrugada. Fui a mi cuarto puse un despertador. Me habré levantado a las doce, tuve una pesadilla, en ella aparecía… parecía que volvía a vivir el momento del incendio. Luego me tropecé de la cama tenia mucho sueño. Lo ultimo que recuerdo después es que desperté en el hospital de Konoha. Lo demás lo saben ustedes. Yo no tengo a nadie en mi mundo, tampoco se como volver.- Todo el mundo la miro enternecido

- Sophie…- dijo Naruto, no imaginaba que aquella muchacha tan alegre y explosiva guardara alguna pena.

- Muchas gracias por escucharme a todos.- dio una pequeña sonrisa. Ya no lloraba.- Todo el mundo tiene problemas. ¿No?- aunque trataba de ocultarlo ahí había una niña pequeña que lloraba en el alma de Sophie. En ese momento Naruto se fue, pero antes.- ¿ A donde vas Naruto?

- Es que necesito pensar algo. Ya sabes aclarar ideas.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

El silencio pareció hacerse eterno en la calle. Sakura ya no soporto la tencion asi que rompio el silencio.

- ¿ Por que no nos dijiste? ¿ Por que no le contaste a nadie? ¿ Por que te guardaste esa pena?

- Yo no me guarde esa pena, Sakura…- paso un momento de silencio- algo asi es imposible de guardar, pero no queria que nadie mas se enterara.

- Alguien...- consiguió arquear una seja Sasuke.

- Claro, estas cosas son imposibles callarlas por tanto tiempo. Hinata fue muy buena al escucharme y no contárselo a nadie.- Sakura la miro anonadada.- Yo no quería que se preocuparan. Hubiera afectado los ensayos.- Entonces la niña se volteo y con una voz alegre dijo.- Mañana los veo. Sakura estaré lista para el entrenamiento. Por ahora tengo que hablar con Hinata. Algo me dice que no seré yo la única que revele sus penas esta noche…- acto seguido se puso a caminar. La nieve caía lentamente. Volteo por una de las esquinas. A la calle que daba a la mansión Hyuga.

- ¿ Sakura no te preocupes por ella?- Sasuke puso su cabeza en el hombro del su novia. Ella seguía mirando el lugar por donde la pequeña niña de 13 se años se había ido.- Ella no es vengativa. Habrá visto a toda su familia y amigos morir en un incendio, pero su corazón sigue puro. Esta triste, pero no quiere vengarse y no me digas que es porque no puede desde este mundo.

-¿ Tu como sabes todo eso Uchiha?- Sakura volteo su cabeza y miro a Sasuke de reojo.

- Eso es fácil. Ella no tiene la mirada de alguien que busque venganza. Si la tuviera lo sabría…- entonces el se turno mudo, pero tuvo que seguir hablando.-, porque yo alguna vez tuve una mirada que reflejaba un profundo deseo de venganza.- retiro su cabeza del hombro de la muchacha de cabellos rosados.- No sabes cuanta pena me da ahora haber vivido con solo ese pensamiento en mi cabeza.- su voz sonaba melancólica. Recordaba lo triste que antes había sido su realidad. Miro a Sakura le sonrió.- Y no me llames Uchiha es muy formal.

- ¿ Desde cuando niegas tu apellido? Pense que era lo que mas apreciabas en tu vida. El nombre de tu prestigioso clan.

- Es verdad que lo aprecio mucho, pero para ti soy solo SASUKE, entendido.- La miro fijamente le dedico otra sonrisa y empezo a caminar trecho a su casa.

- ¡ HEY SASUKE UCHIHA!- grito Sakura, pero este no volteo.- ¡ NO TE OLVIDES, QUE AUNQUE EL PLAN DE SOPHIE FRACASARA AUN TENEMOS QUE AYUDAR A LOS DISTRAIDOS "N" Y "H"! ¡ SABES MUY BIEN LO ROMANTICA QUE SOY! ( LittleKurara: a los que no se dieron cuenta quienes son los distraídos N y H merecen coscorrón)

- Entendido, sabes que Naruto es mi mejor amigo y me gustaría verlo feliz.- dijo despidiéndose con la mano derecha, pero no se volteo.

EN LA MANSION HYUGA

Sophie toco el timbre de la mansión. Una de las sirvientas le abrió. Paso por el umbral de la casa. Realmente esa mansión era inmensa. De la entrada al cuarto de Hinata, todavía era un buen trecho. Por los hechos de la vida, quizás, Sophie se pillo con Neji., pero antes de que ambos siguieran sus respectivos caminos…

- ¿ Neji te puedo hacer una pregunta?- este solo callo- Tomare eso como un si. ¿ Por que no dejas que Naruto no se acerque a Hinata? Se que es algo mas que celos de hermano mayor los cuales no dejan que cualquier chico se acerque a su hermanita ni en broma. Tal vez sea de hermano tu actitud pero tiene otro motivo.

- Mi prima siempre estuvo enamorada de ese zorro. Ella me lo dijo todo por como siempre lo miraba. No es difícil darse cuenta, pero eso tú lo sabes muy bien. Gracias a el ella tuvo un motivo para hacerse mas fuerte, pero…

- ¿ Pero que Neji?- protesto Sophie.

- Naruto nunca la va tomar enserio. Se bien que para el ella es una gran amiga, pero nada mas. Si están cerca lo suficiente, puede que llegue el día que Hinata realmente quede lastimada. Ya que comprenderé de una vez por todos que ella nunca tendrá oportunidades con el. Se que tiene un corazón frágil, ella para mi es una hermana, simplemente no quiero que se haga ilusiones en vano. Crees que no me di cuenta de todo lo que hiciste. Los tratas de juntar, pero eso es seguro porque en tu mundo los emparejan y claro eres una fanática. De lo único que no te das cuenta es que Naruto nunca querrá Hinata como ella lo quiere.

- Si puede ser que tengas razon y puede ser que sea fan del Naruhina…

-¿ Naru que…?- en ese momento Neji se volteo y volteo a Sophie. Le estaba mostrando su puño amenazadoramente.

- NARUHINA.- dijo Sophie mirando fijamente a Neji.- Solo cruza las primeras silabas de los nombres de Naruto y Hinata. No están difícil entenderlo.- No podía creer que no lo entendiera. Se suponía que Neji era un genio.

- Eso ya lo se mocosa. Entonces es verdad que estos son tus delirios de fan…-decía furiosamente.

- Puede que al principio si, pero…- en ese momento fue interrumpida

- Entones lo admites.- dijo señalándola como si de un criminal se tratase.

- Espera déjame terminar.- dijo esta enojadísima.- Puede que al principio fueran mis delirios de fan, pero luego… No me digas que no lo has notado… De Sasuke fue quien lo escucho por primera vez y dime cuando no habla enserio.- esa era un excelente argumento tan excelente que Neji no dijo nada. Asi que Sophie tomo de nuevo el poder de la palabra.- Naruto si esta enamorado de Hinata. Acaso no te has dado cuenta de las diferencias. El antes y el después. Ahora se pone tan colorado como un tomate. Acaso no te diste de cuenta por sus sonrojos.

- Si, pero…- se puso a pensar al tiempo que sus cejas tomaron aire de enojo.- ¿ Por que no se lo ah dicho? Con lo extrovertido que es Naruto.

- POR QUE EL PIENSA QUE A HINATA LE GUSTA OTRO CHICO. GRANDICIMO TARADO.- Neji se encogió mientras Sophie se hacia cada vez mas grande, pero repentinamente volvieron a su tamano natural.- A demas Naruto cree que Hinata lo va a rechazar. Ya es muy conocida la historia que Kiba bebió copitas de mas cuando Hinata lo mando a volar por asi decirlo.- entonces se volteo trecho al cuarto de Hinata.- El no sabe que compite contra si mismo. No sabe que el mismo es su rival.

- ¿ No lo sabe?- Neji rio como lo habia hecho Gaara.- No puedo creerlo es simplemente tan gracioso.- entonces tomo la compostura.- ¿ Pero solo por curiosidad me gustaria saber con quien mas emparejan a mi prima?

- Si de verdad quieres saber…, pero no te va a gustar.- se volteo en un solo movimiento y miro fijamente la genio Hyuga.- Bueno aquí voy aparte de Naruto…la emparejan con Kiba, Shino,- Sophie hacia que contaba con los dedos. Cada vez el rostro de Neji estaba mas pronunciado.- Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi…haber con quien mas… esto no te va a gustar, porque la emparejan con voz.

- COMO QUE YO SI SOY SU PRIMO.- exclamo colerico Neji. Entonces se tapo el rostro.- Por dios si es mi prima.

-A mi no me culpes. Cada fan formula parejas según su criterio, pero ese no es veredicto final. Ya que el verdito final lo tiene Masashi Kishimoto en el manga y los de guiones e desarrollo de historia en el anime. Tranquilo no se lo diré a Tenten.- Neji la miro como Y si me disculpas tengo que hablar con Hinata.- entonces se volteo y se puso a correr hasta el dormitorio de HINATA de una buena vez.

EN LA HABITACION DE HINATA

Hinata estaba sentada en su cama con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Sus brazos estaban enroscados entre sus piernas. Estaba pensativa sentía que había sido parte de una broma. No le gustaba que le jugaran bromas. Cada vez que alguien lo hacia se sentía impotente, porque no sabia como reaccionar. Lloro pero no, porque Gaara se había reído si no, porque diviso a Naruto muy cerca cuando aquel incidente paso. No quería que pensara que le gustaba otro chico…, simplemente no quería. Todo fue peor cuando el cele acerco, no pudo escuchar nada después. Solo quería escapar de ahí no quería sentir la presión. Lo peor fue ver la cara de preocupación de Naruto. Otro pregunta circulaba por la mente de Hinata. ¿ Que quiso decir Naruto antes de que Sasuke lanzara ese tan ruidoso Chidori?. Entoces la perilla de la puerta dio una vuelta. La persona que entro era Sophie.

- Hinata tengo que hablar contigo. - Hinata levanto la cabeza.- ¿ Por que te fuiste asi de la fiesta?

- Bueno es que yo…- Hinata suspiro y le conto todo a Sophie.- Sabes creo que deberia intentar olvidar a Na…

- No ni lo pienses.- Sophie le tapo la boca a a la chica de los ojos perlados como si fuera una herejia lo que hiba a decir.- Tu le tienes que decir tus sentimientos.

- Sophie tu sabes que yo…, bueno yo eh estado enamorada de el desde hace ya bastante tiempo, pero aunque mi sentimiento se mantenga puro e intacto…

- ¿ Pero que?- Sophie se sento al lado de Hinata y la miro con aquellos ojo lilas que quien la viera le diria todos y sus mas profundos secretos.

- ¿ Tu crees que algun dia me quiera como yo lo quiero?

- Eso nunca lo sabremos hasta que se lo digas.- si supieras que te quiere igual que tu lo quieres a el.- Por eso se lo tienes que decir. Quedarse con la duda es una carga muy pesada. ¿Vas a cargar con el toda la vida o vas a hacer algo para solucionarlo?

- Bueno yo…

- Además ahora son muy buenos amigos o me vas a decir que no. Me tienes que dar las gracias. Si no hubiera sido por mi obra no hubieran estado tan cerca.- Hinata se sonrojo como tomate.- Ey no es para que te pongas como tomate.

- ¿ Como no quieres que no penga como tomate?- exclamo Hinata enojada.

-Vez ya estas mas abierta ya eres su amiga. Una muy buena amiga suya. Ya solo necesitas decirle todo lo que te estas guardando. A demás aunque te rechase …- Hinata agacho la cabeza.- bueno no pensemos en eso ahora.

- ¿ Pero dime de donde consigo el valor para decircelo?

- Eso lo tienes que averiguar voz.

-¿ Y si nunca llega la oportunidad adecuada?

- De oportunidades adecuadas hay varias. Aunque te interrumpan, tu seguí tratando. Que de todas esa veces de intentarlo va a llegar el momento que lo vas a conseguir.

- ¿ Y una vez que se lo diga que?

- Y una vez que se lo digas. ¿Como que, que haces? Pues ya te retiras el peso del pecho. Con tal el va a ser el del problema, pero tu no te lo guardes. Decídelo en fin si no tienes que estar con el te quitas el peso. Mírame Hinata. Tu ere una chica muy bonita si el no lo puede ver. El sélo pierde. Tu eres muy valiosa. ¿ Entendido?...- Sophie agarro la cabeza de Hinata, esta afirmo por la presión.

- Gracias Sophie. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, pero si el me dice que no, bueno…

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste si te dice que no importa con tal tu sigues con tu vida, porque esta no va a parar? No pienses en eso.- Era claro que lo que decía Sophie no quería que pasara, pero era la única manera que hallo para motivar a Hinata.

-Gracias de nuevo, me da confianza hablar contigo, buenas noches.- Hinata destapo su cama alistándose para dormir lo mismo hacia Sophie que se habia puesto ya su pijama. Bueno no era suya era una pijama vieja de Hinata, ya que Hanabi no le quería prestar su ropa. No es que no se llevaran bien, es solo que Hanabi no tenia la costumbre de prestar su ropa y no le gustaba.

- Si, buenas noches. Además que mañana tengo que estar lista…

-¿Lista para que?

- A cierto que tu no sabes.- Entonces se dibujo una sonrisa astuta en el rostro de Sophie.- Sakura me va a entrenar. Dice que entrenar a alguien es lo que necesita para entrenar en para el examen jounin o eso entendí.

- Debes estar feliz.

- Pues si. Ya que voy a aprender jutsus. Viva, viva, viva...- empezó a saltar sobre su cama una y otra vez sin parar.

-¿ Sophie no tenias que dormir?- en ese momento vio que la chica habia dejado de saltar y para su sorpresa se encontraba durmiendo profundamente.- Bueno,…creo que ya no importa…

EN OTRA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD

Un rubio estaba caminando por las calles nevadas de Konoha. Varias cosas rondaban en su cabeza. Estaba ya bastante confundido. Las cosas eran tan confusas. Nada concordaba. ¿Desde cuando le había empezado a gustar Hinata? No lo sabia, simplemente no lo sabia. Tal vez el sentimiento se fue acentuando con el tiempo. No era ese amor infantil que sintió por Sakura a los doce años. Cuando no la conocía muy bien pensó que era una persona rara, pero después del combate que ella tuvo con su primo en las preliminares del examen chunnin había cambiado el criterio previo que había tenido de ella. Demostró ser fuerte, era aparte una persona amable y buscaba el bienestar de los demás sobre el suyo. Siempre la tuvo como amiga. Tal vez esas fueron las razones por la cual su sentimiento se acentuó. Tal vez se lo hubiera dicho con el tiempo. Cuando entre los dos hubiera mas confianza, pero la llegada de Sophie lo confundió. Es que el hecho de saber que a Hinata le gustara otro chico…como se dice…había complicado las cosas. De hecho fue con la llegada de Sophie cuando sus sentimientos a Hinata se aclararon, más aun con la obra. Por lo menos ahora tenia una pista cortesía de Gaara para saber quien era su rival.

- ¿Haber que me dijo Gaara?- hablo en voz bastante baja Naruto intentando hacer memoria.- A… si- exclamo el joven.- Se mas atento y sabrás lo que a primera vista se ve.- Pero después volvió a reflexionar.- Será que soy tan distraído que soy la única persona que no sabe eso, pero en que me ayuda…haber si me lo pongo a pensar…, pero en que me sirve: se mas atento y sabrás lo que a primera vista se ve.

- En mucho.- dijo una sombra que salía por un callejón. A la luz se pudo reconocer a Sasuke Uchiha.

- Eso no ayuda… ¿ No me digas que tu también sabes?

- Pues si y toda la aldea, hace mas de diez años.

- Ah no si son tantos años no tengo oportunidad, pero a pesar de eso hay otro problema.

- ¿ Cual? ¿ Kyubi?- Sasuke dijo, no para molestar si no como acto de compasión. Sabia que dentro de su mejor amigo se encontraba esa bestia.- Aunque solo te viera como amigo.- Aquí claramente mintió.- Hinata no es el tipo de persona que despreciaría por ese pequeño motivo a las personas, sabes muy bien que ella es bastante diferente.

- ¿ Pero si no lo acepta? ¿ Dejara de ser mi amiga? Aunque ella no me quiera, me gustaria conservarla de amiga, aunque le guste otro chico, no seria la primera vez que eso me pasa…- Naruto se dio cuanta de lo que había dicho. Susuke muy bien lo pudo haber tomado como ofensa, pero no fua asi.- Lo siento no debí decir eso.

- Me gustaría decírtelo, pero tengo ordenes especificas de no hacerlo, bueno ya dije demasiado. Mejor me voy.- pero antes de marcharse ya que sabia lo que pasaria si decia ese tan particular nombre… oh si seria una repetición de los golpes que habia recibido esa noche, no, serian aun peor si Sophie aprendía de la fuerza sobrehumana de Sakura. Quizo sin embargo ayudar de una manera que no perjudicara a su amigo, sin mencionar a su huesos.- Sabes mejor dicicelo y punto, tal vez quien sabe ya se olvido de aquel muchacho o simplemente permiti que las cosas se desarrollen y punto.- y finalmente se fue con direccion al barrio Uchiha.

-¿ Sabe tal vez Sasuke tenga razon?- y el mismo siguió su camino

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO.

Había dos figuras que se divisaban a lo lejos. Claramente una era más grande que la otra. Ambas estaban extremadamente cansadas, pero la mas pequeña mucho mas que la otra. Los ojos de la más pequeña se cerraron y se dejo caer en el suelo. La otra figura solo la miro comprensivamente, esa mañana había sido muy agotadora para ambas. Claro no todos los días tienes un entrenamiento general de todas las cosas que saben los ninjas, absolutamente todas. Bueno todas las cosas que sabia Sakura, pero que no sabe de ese tema.

- Estoy agotada.- Uno enormes ojos lilas se dejaron ver, miraban hacia la inmensidad. La respiración era pausada. La ropa estaba rasgada, las manos estaban muy raspadas, el ya corto cabello negro estaba hecho un revoltijo

- No me extraña…- dijo un chica de cabellos rosas que se sentó al lado de la que ya habrán reconocido.

- Como usar un shuriken o kunai y otras harmas, miles de jutsus, entre ello de fuerza y jutsus médicos. Sin mencionar que…- Enderezó su cuerpo para alcanzar una posición de sentada. Su cara mostraba un claro reproche.- Me ensayaste toda la teoria, se que es fundmental para saber usar todos lo jutsus, pero el código de comportamiento ninja…

- Este entrenamiento ha sido agotador, pero captaste bastante rápido. ¿No?

- Bueno eso si.

-¿ No era que no tenias ni la capacidad física y mental para ser una ninja, Sophie? Me has demostrado que tienes un excelente control de chakra. El cual me dices que ni siquiera sabias que tenias. Captaste la información muy rápido. Tu nivel de fuerza, en tan solo un día ya esta muy cerca del mió cuando a mi me tomo bastante tiempo conseguirlo.

- Bueno por donde quieres que empiece…, soy una fanática de Naruto, la serie, en un extremo tal que algunas cosas las tendría que saber y eres una excelente maestra, Sakura-sensei.- Sophie vio que la pelirosa fruncía el seño.

- No me digas así, es mucha formalidad.

- Pero es verdad,- mojito Sophie , se levanto y miro a Sakura.- Ahora eres mi sensei...- la mirada era bastante seria.- Y me niego a llamarte de otra forma. Además no solo los jounins pueden enseñar también los chunnins, debiste ser maestra hace bastante.- Sakura miro de reojo a la que se hacia llamar su pupila y de cierta forma lo era.- Hay esta bien, te seguiré diciendo como siempre, Sa-ku-ra.- bajo la cabeza.- Aunque a mi me gusta mas Sakura-sensei.- susurro.

-¿ Dime planeas hacer algo para juntar a tu pareja preferida?- dijo de manera molesta y golpeando muy levemente a Sophie. Esta solo envolvió su hundió su cabeza en sus rodillas.

- Ya eh usado todos los recursos que tenia a mi alcance: el entrenamiento, el libro, la obra de teatro, el sorpresivo hecho de dejarlos encerrados, el intento de embriagar a Naruto… Ya eh usado todo lo que una persona ajena a esos dos puede hacer.- Entonces levanto la cabeza.- A partir de hoy voy a dejar – hizo un movimiento en equis con su brazos.-que esos dos se resuelvan solos.- ¿Tu no deberías estar mas preocupada por tu examen que es en una semana?

- Cierto, pero me da pena esos dos. Se quieren y se sienten in correspondidos. ¿ Que situación mas graciosa no?

- Eso es lo que le da el encanto en Naruhin.

-¿ Naru que?

-No otro Neji, por favor…- dijo poniéndose una mano en la cabeza Sophie. Sakura solo frunció en seño. Después de un rato ambas estaba riendo.

-¿ De que se rien ambas?- de repente salio una figura con cabello azabache al igual que sus ojos.

- De nada Sasuke, si no de la millones de parejas en que no emparejaron a todos aquí, en el mundo de Sophie.

- Como digo siempre cada uno tiene su propio criterio.

-¿ Tu no dices eso?- dijo Sasuke.

- Cierto, ¿ Pero que importa?

LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA

Una chica se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha. Estaba sumergida en su pensamientote. Se notaba en sus ya distantes ojos perlados. Su perturbación tenia un motivo ya bastante conocido. Las cosas habían sido tan rápidas y tantas la semana anterior. El musical había salido bien, según todo la aldea, pero… El problema se hallaba después del musical. El hecho de haber quedado encerrada con Naruto en el teatro, había sido, bueno no sabia describirlo…simplemente diremos que había sido bastante peculiar. Nunca había estado tan cerca del rubio. La mayor incógnita que tenia es que fue lo que le quiso decir antes de que los interrumpiera un muy potente Chidori cortesía de Sasuke. No estaba enojada con nadie simplemente estaba desconcertada. Las cosas habían ido aun peor después que salieron del teatro. Ahora solo quería sincerarse consigo misma. ¿Quería a Naruto? Pues si, desde que recordaba su infancia, además de la lejanía de su padre, lo primero que le venia a la mente era ese rubio. Ese rubio que nunca se rendía pese a las dificultades que se le presentaba, nunca lo hacia. Eso fue lo que le hizo enamorarse de el, veía un ejemplo de vida, al no rendirse nunca. Ella nunca fue perseverante y se rendía a la primera, por eso es que lo empezó a admirar y después se enamoro. Lo que realmente le perturba era si algún día seria correspondida. Tal vez Sophie tenia razón y debería intentarle decir a Naruto todos sus sentimiento para sacarse esa duda que le carcomía las entrañas. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el suelo.

- Lo siento, no sabes cuanto lo lo siente, creo que estaba demasiado metido en mis pensameinetos y no te vi.- Era una voz masculina.

- No, no importa, y también estaba muy metida en mis pensamiento.- Alcanzo a ver una mano que le ofrecía ayuda.- gracias.- se levanto con la ayuda de aquel supuesto extraño pero cuando vio unos enormes ojos azules.

-¿ Hinata?

- ¿ Na…ru..to?- sus ojos estaba como conectados ambos estaban nerviosos y sonrojados, pero para desgracia de todos nosotros concentrados en sus propios nerviosismos.

- Hola

- Hola

-¿Hace cuanto que no te veía? Una semana tal vez.- dijo el rubio con una mano en la cabeza.

- Supongo que desde la fiesta.- Hinata bajo la cabeza.- Sobre eso quería disculparme, me comporte como una niña mimada. No debí hablarte de esa forma. ¿ Podrás perdonarme?

- No,- fue un silencio incomodo el que inundo a Hinata quien seguía con la cabeza gacha o tal vez mas gacha que antes.- porque no tengo nada que perdonarte, todo esta bien.- le levanto el mentón para luego soltarlo, porque se sonrojo por el contacto.-¿ Hinata tu has oido hablar del Kyubi?

- ¿ Kyubi?

- Si aquel demonio que azoto esta misma aldea hace doce años.- Una voz llamándolos a ambos. Como no reconocer a esa voz.

- OIGAN USTEDES DOS LOS EH ESTADO BUSCANDO.- dijo corriendo para esa direccion Sophie y se detubo finalmente estaba notablemente exhausta.- Espérenme un ratito voy respirara un poco.- tomo un suspiro.- Listo, bueno estamos todos en Ramen Ichiraku. Sakura ya va a terminar su examen y lo queremos celebrar con lo que nos da los bolsillos.

- Tu ni siquiera tienes bolsillos y dinero aquí.

- Callate Naruto, no me obligues a usar mi fuerza, que se compara a la de Sakura.- Eso fue suficiente para que Naruto se asustara y para que no digiera alguna otra cosa.- Bueno vamos.- Las tres figuras partieron.

EN RAMEN ICHIRAKU

Todo absolutamente todos estaban en Ramen Ichiraku. Estaban haciosos por saber como le habría ido a Sakura en su examen, pero la ansiedad se les paso de repente, porque se pusieron a matar el tiempo de su manera particular. El dueño había sacado hasta una mesa redonda. El orden estaba distribuido asi: Un asiento reservado para Sakura, al siguiente estaba Sasuke, después venia Sophie, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji y Sai. El ambiente estaba tenso. De donde empezamos, bueno… Sophie amenazaba constantemente a Naruto y a veces a Sasuke con su fuerza recientemente adquirida. Eso tenia asustados ya ah todos los presentes. Ni Naruto ni Hinata trataban de formar un conversación, los demás sentían una especie de pena hacia esos dos. Deberíamos mencionar que Kiba e Ino hablaban de lo lindo y tenian una razon muy importante…Se habían puesto de novios. Nadie sabe como, pero la obra de teatro tubo algo que ver. Chouji ya estaba impaciente porque no veía llegar la comida. Shikamaru delicia que todo era muy problemático como de costumbre. Lee…bueno Lee hablaba de Gai-sensei y de la llama de la juventud. Neji y Tenten tan solo miraban apesumbrados. Sai como de costumbre dibujaba y lo que dibujaba era esa curiosa, pero habitual escena que estaba pasando. En ese momento divisaron a Sakura. Su cara estaba agachada.

-¿ Y como te fue?- pregunto rompiendo por primera vez el hielo en su vida Sasuke.

- Si ya queremos saber Sakura-sensei.- en ese momento Sophie se acordó que tenia prohibido decirle a Sakura asi.- Ups lo siento Sakura.

- Vamos frontuda di algo, no hagas impacientar a la lunática mocosa.

- Bueno me fue…

LittleKurara: Oigan lo siento por haberme tardado tanto, es que comense esto la primera semana de Enero, pero, la semana pasada estaba de viaja. No estaba en Bolivia estaba en Argentina. Sera la ultima vez. Bueno a esto le doy maximo dos caps mas. Se hizo muy largo y quien sabe tal vez comienze con las entrevistas, pero no se, es que en Febrero comienzan las clases, bueno no me reganen si me tardo mas en Febrero, es que me toca primero medio y... bueno no debe ser facil. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque a mi me párese que olvide los chistes.


	18. De Vacaciones en el mar

toGracias por tu review kouru, me pone tan feliz leerte. Tengo un proyecto en mente….,bueno lo dire al final de este fanfic…aclaraciones: este ya viene a ser el penultimo episodio, si ya se va a terminar….sniff, sniff, sniff…Y al final habra una votacion para definir mi idea…. NO PUEDO CREER QUE FALTE TAN POCO

CAPITULO XVIII: De vacaciones en el mar.

-¿ Y como te fue?- pregunto rompiendo por primera vez el hielo en su vida Sasuke.

- Si ya queremos saber Sakura-sensei.- en ese momento Sophie se acordó que tenia prohibido decirle a Sakura asi.- Ups lo siento Sakura.

- Vamos frontuda di algo, no hagas impacientar a la lunática mocosa.

- Bueno me fue…- todo el mundo estaba tenso. Algo les decía que algo no había salido bien en el examen. Se sentía una atmósfera pesada en el ambiente.-… La verdad es que me fue también que ahora soy sannin. Los engañe a todos no.- Exclamo divertidamente Sakura. Caída estilo anime de parte de todos los presentes menos Sakura.- Hay no es para tanto.

- COMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO. NOS DISTE UN SUSTO TREMENDO FRONTUDA.

- Estoy de acuerdo con la cerda.- Contesto Sophie.

- Bueno, bueno…- dijo sentándose en la mesa.- creo que me pase un poquito de la raya…- todo el mundo, menos Hinata y Naruto que seguían en sus respectivas cabezas pensando, la miraron como queriéndola matar-…Esta bien mucho… ¿y que hay de comer?

- Ramen por supuesto.- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos Naruto.

- Si eso ya lo se, perdón tenia que ser mas especifica. ¿Cual de todos los tipos de Ramen?

- Bueno entre todos juntamos…

- Si primera vez que veo al teme poner tanta plata en algo, con decir que es bastante tacaño.

- Cállate dobe

- Tu cállate teme.

- Basto ustedes dos- Anuncio Sophie de una manera amenazadora que los dos se callaron como borregos. Era necesario hacerlos callar a penas comenzaran sus típicas discusiones.-…bueno en donde estaba…- hizo memoria Sophie.- A ya me acorde…Bueno entre todos juntamos plata…

- Que dices Sophie tu no tienes dinero.

- De hecho si tengo, la vieja Tsunade y yo nos dividimos a la mitad las ganancias de las entradas de MARINA. Que tal esa…

- Bueno esta bien tenes plata.- refunfuño Naruto, entonces se dio cuenta de algo.- Pero si nosotros actuamos.- Shino lo miro, bueno Toribio su cabeza a donde estaba el rubio.-…bueno cooperamos mucho en la obra… ¿Por que no se nos paga?

- Pues esa es sorpresa.- guiño el ojo Sophie.

- Creo que mi pregunta será contestada a pesar de que no han hablado.

- ¿Por que Sakura?

- Por eso Sasuke.- y dirigio la mirada hacia un enorme tazon, el cual agarraba el dueno del lugar y su hija, porque era realmente grande.

- VIVA ,VIVA COMIDA.- exclamo y aplaudió Chouji. Todo el mundo lo miro raro.- Que no eh comido desde mi segunda meriende del almuerzo.- se excusó Chouji como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Empezaron a traer los platos y a poner la mesa. Lo último que pusieron fueron las servilletas. Luego sirvieron en cada plato el exquisito plato de ramen. Naruto y Chouji estaban viendo únicamente al plato de comida. No se sabe quien de los dos esperaba probarla mas.

- Eh?- dijo Hinata cuando tocaba su servilleta.

- ¿Que pasa Hinata?

- No es nada Kiba, solo que ciento algo debajo de esta servilleta.

- Haber.- dijeron los demás. Sophie miraba muy calmada la escena era la única ahí que sabia de que se trataba. De un momento a otro todos desenvolvieron las servilletas. Lo que había era un papel.

- Este es el boleto hacia sus mejores vacaciones…- empezó a leer Sasuke

-… En el país de las olas, con sus exóticas playas y en una hermosa ciudadela recientemente reconstruida...- Siguió Sakura

- …Una nueva, pero exótica atracción turística…- prosiguió Sai

-… Tres días y tres…- dijo Neji.

-… noches alojados en el hotel Tasuna,…- siguió Tenten

-… incluyendo desayuno, almuerzo y cena…- continúo Rock Lee

-…los esperamos en la…- prosiguió Chouji

-… Terminal de buses…- dijo Shikamaru

-…de Konoha , donde el bus parte a las 8:30 a.m…- siguió Ino

-… El viaje incluye un guía turístico…- prosiguió Kiba

-…además que el hotel queda cerca del nuevo, …- siguió Shino

-…pero considerado una de las…- dijo Hinata.

-…maravillas del mundo, El Gran Puente…- pero Naruto no pudo terminar la frase por una simple razón… el nombre del puente. ( Se acuerdan de Tasuna y su nieto Inari….,bueno mejor me callo que alguien ya lo va a explicar)… ¿ Que significa esto es una broma?- y giro su cabeza a donde estaba Sophie.- Explícate… ¿ Por que el puente lleva mi nombre?

- Vaya que tienen mala memoria ustedes tres.- dijo meneando la cabeza Sophie.

- ¿Quienes tres?- dijieron todos al mismo tiempo ya bastante desconcertados.

- Esta bien…lo voy a decir todo.- dijo Sophie como niña mimada.- Cuando tenían 12 años Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto fueron a una misión al país de las Olas que estaba bajo la tiranía de un mafioso del cual no recuerdo el nombre.

- ¿Seguimos sin recordar?- dijeron el equipo 7 al mismo tiempo.

- Se les hace familiar un constructor de un puente llamado Tasuna , su nieto Inari , un criminal llamdo Zuabaza Momochi y un chico llamado Haku.

-A si ahora me acuerdo. ¿Como es que me olvide de Inari?- decía como recordando buenos tiempos Naruto.

-¿Pues que creen que paso después de que terminaron de construir el puente?

- Que el comercio de ese lugar habrá resurgido y por lo tanto la prosperidad debió llegar al lugar.- deducía Sakura.

- Pero antes tuvieron que bautizar el puente.- dijo Sophie.- Justo cuando ustedes se fueron decidieron bautizarlo "Gran puente Naruto". Yo vi ese episodio, era imperdible. Dijeron que fue un nombre que les trajo suerte….- Naruto simplemente se sonrojo al oír esas palabras.

- Entonces como tu viste la seria ya sabias que se volvió una atracción turística.- Afirmo Sasuke

- La verdad es que no, haber como les explico…. Verán hace ya una semana, como vi que habíamos reunido bastante con las entradas, decidí que los premiaría a todos por su excelente trabajo, así que planee vacaciones a espaldas de todos. Estuve todas las noches viendo los posibles lugares y me atrajo el país de las Olas. Empecé a llamara los hoteles para ver cual era mejor. Y me tope con este hotel que no sabia y pues el que me contesto fue un chico de unos alrededor de unos 13.Le dije mi situación. Dijo que tenía el espacio suficiente. Cuando le di los nombres de todos ustedes. Bueno adivinen quien era el chico…Inari- dijo como si saltara de una pata.-¿ Entonces que opinan nos vamos mañana?- todos se limitaron a sonreír. Sophie se sentía satisfecha con su labor. Cuando todos terminaron de comer se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas a hacer las maletas.

EN LA TERMINAL DE BUSES DE KONOHA 8: 15 p.m.

Se podian ver en la Terminal todos presentes menos, Sakura, Sophie, Sasuke y Hinata. Chouji estaba comiendo unas grandes bolsas de papitas. Shikamaru estaba recostado sobre su maleta tratando de dormir. Shino…bueno…que podemos decir…diremos que estaba haciendo lo de siempre… Naruto estaba sentado en un banco pensando.Ino se quejaba de que no llegaba el bus para recogerlos y el que tenia que aguantar esas quejas era el pobrecito de Kiba. Neji estaba junto con Tenten observando de todas las cosas raras que hacia Rock Lee, ¿ pero que podrían hacer? Sai dibujaba esa curiosa escena y no era la primera vez al parecer, ya que llevaba una carpeta que decia en letras grandes: "Dibujos de comportamientos y sucesos inusualmente comunes".

- ¿ Por que se tarda tanto el bus?- dijo enojadísima Ino, que venia protestando toda la mañana.

- Cálmate Ino seguro que ahorita llega.- trato de calmarla Kiba.

- Hay Ino-cerda, como haces sufrir a Kiba. ¿ No se como terminaron saliendo?.- decía Sakura, que venia al lado de Sasuke, quien donde sabe dejo su orgullo, por lo menos eso pensaban los que lo miraron llegar, porque venia cargando todas las maletas. Junto a ellos venia Sophie quien tenia una gran sonrisa y Hinata con la cabeza gacha.- ¿También no se como te soporta? Hay pobre Kiba….- Suspiro Sakura al tiempo que Sasuke bajaba las maletas

- ¿Que insinúas frontuda?

- Pues yo nada cerda.- dijo muy distraída Sakura

- ¿ Bueno…aparte de eso, porque Sasuke cargaba todas las maletas?- dijo muy curiosa dirigiendo la mirada a la persona que habia nombrado.

-¿ Recuerdas los ruidos y los gritos en la fiesta post- presentación de la obra…?

- Pues si,…- dijo sin saber que significaba eso la rubia.-, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?- sus ojos parpadearon anonadados.- Sakura le susurro algo al oído y duro un buen rato.- Ahora entiendo los ruidos y los gritos, pero… ¿ Que tiene que ver eso con que Sasuke cargue maletas? ¿ Que paso con su orgullo?

- Pues Sophie lo ah estado amenzando con…- Sakura se veía claramente apesumbrada, por no decir avergonzada.-…bueno con el chakra que yo le enseñé a usar para aumentar su ya devastadora fuerza….Una de las maneras de hacerle pagar, además de amenazas y el hecho que no peleara con una chica, que ni siquiera es su enemiga….Bueno la verdadera razon es que Sophie desafio a Sasuke, pero este por ser ella, chica y no enemiga no le hizo caso…., pero ella lo esta haciendo sentir culpabilidad y eso mezcló su honor…., bueno toda una chipazon.- Sakura ya tenia de hecho un panuel para tapar su vergüenza..

- Eh ya entiendo….- dijo Ino con una gotita en la cabeza, en ese momento volteo la cabeza….- HASTA QUE PORFIN LLEGO EL BUS.

- Hola chicos…- se abrió una puerta dejando ver a Kurenai-sensei.

- ¿ Que tal su llama de la juventud?- saludo como de costumbre Gai-sensei

- Muy bien Gai- sensei.-se apresuro a decir Rock Lee levantado la mano muy alto, los demás le regalaron una caída estilo anime.

- Disculpen la demora, es que nos extraviamos por el camino de la vida.- dijo como de costumbre Kakashi- sensei, el cual manejaba el autobús.

- Mas bien diría que nos extraviaste a los demás por ese camino.- regano Kurenai a Kakashi.

- Se explica el retraso.- dijo Sakura y Ino afirmo con la cabeza…

-¿ Que insinúan ustedes dos?

- Nosotras nada.- dijeron ambas haciéndose las distraídas.

- Es que están común en usted Kakashi sensei.

- Bueno… dejen entonces las maletas en la parte posterior.

El ultimo en dejar las maletas fue Sasuke, pero que había pasado con su orgullo muy pocos lo sabían. Ya que decia que nunca se rebajaría a trabajos manuales a menos que sean misiones. Se estaba contradiciendo. Al que mas raro le parecía todo esto era a Naruto, que conocía lo muy orgullosos que llegaba a ser su mejor amigo. Una tras una fue metiendo las ultimas maletas, cada una mas pesada que la anterior, pero la mas pesada fue la de Sophie…Eso sin duda. Después todos subieron al bus. Sakura, Sophie y Hinata se sentaron juntas al igual que Shino, Kiba, Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru lo hicieron en la parte posterior. Tenten, Neji y Rock Lee también se sentaron juntos. El último en subir fue Naruto. Que por subir de último le tocaba con su mejor amigo/rival y menos mal le tenia que preguntar sobre su raro comportamiento.

- ¿ Sasuke?

-¿ Y ahora que Naruto?- dijo este bastante aburrido.

- Nada,…solo… ¿Por que cargabas las maletas de Sakura, Sophie y Hinata? y ¿Como es que Hinata izo que cargaras sus maletas si ella no es ese tipo de persona?

- Solo responderé a tu segunda pregunta.- dijo firmemente Sasuke.- Sophie la obligo.

- ¿Y por que la obligo? 

- Créeme es conveniente que no te explique…- Naruto estaba por replicar, pero Sasuke lo cayo.- Simplemente no preguntes.- y le dirigio una mirada asesina.

- Bue-no…- dijo tartamudeando asustado este rubio.

Mientras tanto una pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de Sakura. Era una pregunta que persistía en su cabeza a la cual no hallaba explicación. Su mente de súper dotada simplemente no daba con la respuesta. Así que aclararía sus preguntas en es mismo instante, viendo que Hinata se había quedado dormida.

- ¿ Sophie por que están los senseis aquí y por que no están llevando hasta el pais de Las Olas?- Unos ojos lilas la miraron y su dueña finalmente suspiro.

- Como nosotros aun somos menores de edad…los senseis serán como nuestros chaperones…fue la única manera de convencer del viaje a la vieja Tsunade.- refunfuñó Sophie.

Pasaría poco tiempo antes de que todos se quedaran completamente dormidos. Ya estaba atardeciendo. Los rayos del sol entraron fuertemente por una ventana. Fueron aquellos fuertes rayos de sol que hicieron abrirse a unos sorprendentes ojos lilas. La muchacha bostezo fuertemente y extendió los brazos. Entonces recordó las ventajas de estar sentada al lado de la ventana de cualquier medio de trasporte. Sus ojos estaban maravillados y sus labios mostraban una expresión tranquila y complacida de lo que veía. Estaba maravillada por aquel mar azul profundo. Lo observo por un segundo mientras el bus se deslazaba por el puente. Dirigió su mirada entonces a las dos kunoichis que tenia detrás suyos. Luego se volcó a ver todo el bus con todo el mundo dormido, menos Kakashi Hatake. Se sintió molesta de que los demás no pudieran apreciar la vista, pero su mirada volvió a complacerse de repente. Ahí postrado muy cerca suyo habia un megáfono. Simplemente lo tomo y se coloco en el pasillo.

- DESPIERTENSE TODOS.- exclamo a través del megáfono. Los que estaban dormidos fueron aturdidos por el ruido.

- No me digas Sakura que también le ensayaste a cosentrar su chakra en sus cuerdas vocales.- reprocho Naruto.

- Lo siento si los desperté de sus hermosos sueños, pero si miran por la ventanas…- apunto a las ventanas.

- Que hermoso, el mar en la noche.- exclamo Ino.

- Me recuerdan a tus ojos.- Kiba miro a Ino fijamente esta solo se ruborizo.

- Vaya Kiba, no sabia que eras poeta.- destaco Naruto para luego reirze.

- ¿A ti quien te pregunto zorro?

- Es simplemente Problemático.- murmuro cierta personita.

- ¿Será comestible?- todo el mundo miro a Chouji con mirada asesina.- Que era una simple broma.

- Me recuerda a la llama de la juventud.

- A ti todo te recuerda a tu llama de la juventud.- dijeron bastante enojados Neji y Tenten.

- Es simplemente bello.- se dijo a si misma Sakura.

-Es tan puro…- murmuraba Hinata.-, pero a la vez tan misterioso… No se porque pero me llena de seguridad que no puedo entender….me recuerda…

- Todos ya hemos llegado.- exclamo Kakashi- sensei.

- Sabes a mi me recuerda a el color de tu pelo, creo que el mar nocturno es tan enigmático como tu pelo.- dijo Naruto inconcientemente a Hinata, esta solo se ruborizo.- Perdona, no me escuches- y se apresuro a bajar.

EN LAS PUERTAS DEL HOTEL

Todos admiraban el enorme hotel tradicional. Una hermosa fuente de agua hecha de piedra. La mayor parte de la construcción estaba hecha de madera. Por donde lo vieran parecía interminable por dentro o eso podía una persona imaginar a simple vista. También había muchas lámparas de papel. Simplemente los dejo anonadado.

- Voy a ver si ya llegaron mama…- se escucho una voz de adentro y la puerta principal se abrió. Era un, su cabello era color azabache al igual que sus ojos. Al parecer su cabello ya corto era naturalmente despeinado. El muchacho tendría alrededor de 13años. Cuando miro quienes estaban enfrente suyo se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.- Cuanto tiempo sin verlos.- dijo dirigiéndose al reformado equipo 7 para luego soltar una risita. Todos miraban extrañados al muchacho,…todos menos Naruto quien lo miraba gustoso.

- Si que creciste, Inari.- dijo el rubio de ojos azules, mientras le daba un coscorrón amistoso.

- Pues tu no te quedaste atrás Naruto.- dijo mientras observaba esa persona mayor que el, que le ayudo a sentir de nuevo confianza en si mismo hacia ya varios años.- Ustedes también crecieron bastante.- dijo mirando a Sasuke y a Sakura.

- ¿Este niño es Inari?- dijo Sakura frotándose los ojos.

- ¿ Que no lo reconociste?- cuestionó ingenuamente Naruto.

- Es que... ¿ De veras ese chico tan lindo es Inari?- dijo apuntando al muchacho.

- Eh, Sakura…, cof,cof,cof.- le mando una indirecta Sasuke.

- No seas celoso si, tiene solo 13 nosotros 17.- le recalco Sakura a su ya celoso novio.

- Ya perdón.- en ese instante la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver a un señor ya viejo con anteojos.

- Hola, abuelito, ya llegaron nuestros invitados.- le dijo Inari a su abuelo.

-Ah ustedes cuatro les tengo que dar las gracias. Ya que si no hubiera sido por ustedes este lugar nunca hubiera florecido como lo ah hecho.- termino de decir Tasuna al equipo 7.- Bueno todos pasen adentro, deben estar cansados. Que sus habitaciones ya están listas.- Todos pasaron al vestíbulo. Tasuna fue entregando las llaves a cada persona. Las chicas estarían en una habitación, los chicos en otra, Gai y Kakashi en otra y Kurenai sola.. Inari,su mama, y Tasuna guiaron a los respectivos grupos a sus habitaciones. El interior del hotel, parecía una ciudad pequeña. Había arroyos y pequeñas casas, que eran las habitaciones, puentes y ríos artificiales. Había un edificio central, que según indicaron era el lugar de las comidas y de las fiestas… Al final cada quien entro en su respectiva habitación…

CON LAS CHICAS

La habitación era espaciosa y esta hermosamente decorada con flores en las paredes y lámparas de papel. Las camas estaban estampadas con las mismas flores de las paredes. Luego había un armario también decorado con las mimas flores. La madera estaba hermosamente torneada de flores. Eran flores rosas y lilas, estas ultimas eran mas pequeñas. Las chicas acababan de entra y admiraron todo aquel esplendor. La primera en agarrar muy fuerte su maleta y correr fuertemente hacia donde estaba la cama.

- Yo quiero la cama de la ventana del centro…- dijo y se hecho de un salto en la nombrada cama.

- Yo la de la derecha de la cama de Sophie…- dijo velozmente Sakura también abalanzándose con la maleta sobre la cama.

- Yo la del lado del armario.

- Yo la del lado del baño.- dijo Tenten, quien después de cerrar su maleta entro fugazmente al baño. Una gota estilo anime apareció entre las presente…

- Bueno creo que a mi me toca la cama de la parte izquierda de la ventana…- suspiro Hinata y fue a acomodar su cosas.

- Así esta mucho mejor.- dijo saliendo del baño Tenten.- después de un rato todas se encontraba riendo.

CON LAS CHICOS

- Bueno que la pasen bien.- dijo Inari que tras eso cerro la puerta.

Los chicos se quedaron viendo la habitación. Que era azul y estampada con espirales blancas, esta era la única diferencia que había con la habitación de las chicas, además del número de camas. Definieron fácilmente quien se quedaría fácilmente, porque no les importaba del todos. Naruto empezó a mirar por una ventana que había en el cielo. De lo que no se dio cuenta es q todo el mundo estaba hablando a sus espaldes…

- Lo tenemos que convencer pero ya, por la llama de tu juventud…

- Concuerdo con el de la llama no Akamaru…- el perrote ladro afirmativamente. ( LittleKurara: perdonen me olvide que Akamuru tmb fue al viaje jjejjej)

- Es problemático, pero lo es mas aun verlo así y a Hinata.

- Si y tengo mucha hambre.- y Chouji saco una bolsita de papas…

- No puedo dejar que esos dos sigan así, si no los unimos mi tío me matara. Se enloquecio con la idea de un posible compromiso.- dijo muy apezumbrado Neji….

- Si.-afirmo Sai sin articular ninguna emocion.

- Si no hacemos algo pronto…., Sasuke tu habla con el…

- ¿Pero por que yo?- dijo mandando una mirada asesina a todo el mundo, pero Shino no se intimido y persistio…- Esta bien…- Entonces se acerco a Naruto que estaba de espalda.- Oye Naruto, todos nosotros hemos decidido…- pero el nombrado no respondia.- Oye Naruto… ¿ Me estas escuchando?- cuando Sasuke le toco el hombro el rubio simplemente dejo tendido su cuerpo…se habia dormido…y parecia que no hiba ah despertar hasta la manana.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Todo el mundo fue a desayunar. La barra de buffet estaba repleta con mucha y rica comida. Habia frutas de todas las formas y tamanos. Tambien habia pasteles, masitas, sándwiches, leche, yougurt, te, hasta habia jugos tropicales. Realmente todo parecia tan deliciosos a los ojos de todo el mundo. En el comedor se podia ver a una familia de vacaciones. Un hombre que estaba en el lugar por motivos de negocios ya que discutia con alguien por telefono muy fuertemente. Habria una pareja de recien casados, lo que se distinguia por lo anillos de matrimonio y el hecho que se hablaban como si aun fueran novios. Habia tambien una pareja mayor, pero esta a diferencia de los recien casados, estaban paleando de lo lindo. Despues de un buen rato que comenzo el desayuno recien nuestros conocidos bajaron. Iban vestidos informalmente, lo cual era lo mejor para ser un tour por aquella ciudad de playas.

Chouji al ver la barra de comida, bueno se podria decir que se sirvio una de cada cosa dos veces. Naruto se lamento de que no habia ramen para desayunar….Hinata paraba con Sakura y Sophie. Ino estaba con Kiba. Sasuke estaba con Naruto, Shikamaru y Chouji. Rock Lee habia desaparecido de repente tras haber probado. El resto del equipo de Lee estaban tranquilos debido a la ausencia de su companeros. Shino estaba al lado de Sai quien dibujaba en su carpeta de "Dibujos de comportamientos y sucesos inusualmente comunes". Todos ellos estaban sentados en una enorme mesa, que habia estado reservada para solamente para todo los nombrados con anterioridad. Pasa un rato y todos decidieron irse al loby del hotel para esperar el bus. Inari aunque solo tenia trece hiba a ser su guia, pero tenian que esperar al bus, por mas que este primero ya estubiera en el hotel. Cuando todos dicidieron irse al loby Naruto fue detenido por el chico de 13 annos.

-¿ Perdona, quien era la chica de pelo negro, la que andaba al lado de Sakura?- dijo timidamete Inari.

- Hablas de Hinata Hyuga…- dijo bastante sorprendido Naruto…-, pero tiene 17, no es muy grande….

- No…la otra…la de ojos lilas y pelo negro, negro corto.- recalco Inari

- ¿Te referías a Sophie?- dijo ya mas calmado Naruto.- Según ella te llamo para hacer las reservaciones, por lo menos dijo que era alguien de tu edad.

- Con que era ella.- Se puso a pensar Inari al tiempo que se sonrojo.- ¿Y que sabes de ella?

- ¿Tienes tiempo?- Inari afirmo con la cabeza.- Pues esto va pa largo.- Naruto le conto todos lo que habia pasado desde que habia conocido a Sophie…

- Esa si fue una historia larga…- dijo Inari con los ojos bien abiertos.-, pero se lo tienes que decir todo a esa chica … como se llamaba…a si Hinata…

- Oye mejor nos vamos, ya debe haber llegado el bus…

Para la suerte de esos dos, ya que se tardaron como 15 minutos, el bus recien acaba de llegar hacia menos de un segundo. Todos subieron y eran puros asientos de a dos. Sakura y Sasuke se sentaron juntos en la segunda fila a la derecha. En la segunda fila a la izquierda estaba sentado Ino y Kiba. Detrás de estos hiba Shino y Sai quienes permanecian bien callados. En la cuarta fila hiban Tenten y Neji quienes se alegraron que Rock fuera a lado de Gai, a si por lo menos no los escucharian. Ya que estaban bastante lejos. A Kurenai no le quedo de otra que sentarse al lado de Kakashi. Luego entro Inari, quien se percato del lugar en donde Sophie estaba sentada.

- Pasa tu primero, Hinata. –dijo nerviosa mente Naruto.

- No tu pasa primero.- dijo Hinata con la cabeza gacha.

- No tu…- Sophie estaba que se rompía la paciencia.

- Estos dos parecen Doña Florinda y El Profesor Girafales.- dijo Sophie bastante enojada a Inari.- Ven ayudame, Inari.- le tomo la mano.- A la cuenta de tres los empujamos a dentro.- Inari solamente afirmo con la cabeza.- Muy bien uno, dos, tres.- entre Sophie y Inari empujaron a Dona Florinda y al Profesor Girafales, ups me refiero a Naruto y a Hinata. El impulso fue tan fuerte que terminaron sentandos juntos. Todo el mundo en el bus se rio por aquel hecho que aquellos dos se pusieron bastante rojos.- Bueno pasemos.- dijo Sophie subiendo al bus.

- Solo queda dos asientos.- dijo atonito Inari miro a Sophie y se puso un poquito colorado.

- Y que tiene, sentemos juntos, no pasa nada.- dijo Sophie como si fuera lo mas natural y lo era. A si que se sento a lado de Inari. Este la miro de reojo.- ¿ Por que me miras asi?- gruñó.

- Por nada.- y desvio la mirada.

- Lo siento, yo se tu nombre, pero no me presente…- dijo dando se cuenta de su aparente error.- Me llamo Sophie...

- Si ya lo se Naruto me contó todo hace rato…- dijo timidamente Inari.

- El no te a contado todo.- dijo Sophie y miro directo a Inari.- Solamente hasta donde sabe. Vamos Sakura le tenemos que contar todo…- Sophie volteo a Inari y se encontraron con Sakura y Sasuke quienes estaban detrás suyo. -¿ Tienes tiempo no?

- Si , aun falta para la primera parada…- entonces le contaron todo.- Saben que yo me meto…a tu plan…

-¿ Sophie no lo habias parado este plan?.- cuestiono Sasuke

- No Sasuke lo activido de nuevo.- Sasuek miro furioso a Sakura.- ¿ Que? Recien me entere hoy cuando alistábamos las mochilas.

- Si lo mantuve en secreto. Solamente yo lo sabía y lo planee todo, aunque ya no como antes. Recién anteayer por la noche se me ocurrió algo mucho más sutil, que por lo menos incitará a la conversación.

Las paradas vinieron una por una, museos, iglesias, volvieron al hotel a almorzaron.Fueron a la peatonal. Inari a pesar de su edad resulto un gran guía y Sophie entubó con el todo el tiempo para sacarle información extra de cada lugar que visitaba. Al chico esto no le molestaba en absoluto, de hecho esta muy feliz al respecto. Al final del día terminaron hiendo a una playa y todos entraron a los vestidores a cambiarse. Después todos corrieron y jugaron en el mar, todos, todos menos Hinata… Quien tenía una chamarra de tela puesta. La chica solo suspiraba.

Flash Back

Esa mañana Todas las chicas alistaban sus mochilas para ir a la playa. A Hinata le esperaba una sorpresa. Cuando abrió su maleta, por mas que busco y miro en todos los rincones no pudo encontrar su malla…, mas bien lo que encontró…

- ¿ Sophie, no viste mi malla?- dijo preguntando muy tímidamente la chica de ojos perlados.- Solo tenia este bikini…

- A si lo desempaque y puse el bikini antes de irnos…, no eres una niña para seguir usando malla…

- pero…

- Pero nada, si no tienes nada mas tendrás que ponerte ese bikini…- dijo Sakura apoyando a Sophie.

Fin del Flash Back

Naruto se percato que Hinata no habia entrado al mar desde que habían llegado. A pesar de su nerviosismo, tomo una actitud segura y se acerco hacia la chica que miraba el mar en calma. ¿ Acaso no era su amiga? ¿ Si le perturbaba algo? Tenia que saber que le pasaba, se le veia preocupada.

- ¿ Por que no entras al mar?- Naruto estaba todo mojado y solo llebaba su traje de baño lo que izó sonrojar a Hinata..

- Es que me da vergüenza…

- ¿Vergüenza de que?

- Es que Sophie puso en vez de mi malla un bikini en mi maleta y me da vergüenza entrar al mar asi.- dijo con la cabeza agachada Sophie.

- ¿Y eso te da vergüenza?- Naruto se le escapo un risita y Hinata agacho mas la cabeza.-…eh…, perdon no quise ser descortés. Pero no tienes que apenarte.

- Si tienes razon.- Hinata habia levantado la cabeza y viendo que de verdad era una tonteria lo que hacia se quito la chaqueta. Su bikini no era nada provocador en verdad y no tenia nada de escote. Era un short lila pálido y top blanco con flores…

- Vez , asi esta mejor…- Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata.- Vamos a nadar entonces….- Naruto jalo a Hinata y ambos se unieron al grupo que estaba chapoteando en el agua.

Jugaron, se salpicaron la pasaron muy bien en la playa. Después se fueron al hotel donde todos cenaron. La cena fue tan variada como en el desayuno y almuerzo. Todos estaban bastante agotados por ese dia. Fue realmente magnifico. Yacian todos reunidos en el Loby mientras Inari les explicaba lo que harían el siguiente dia…

EN El HOTEL

Todos se fueron a sus cuartos ah descansar por lo menos un rato. Ya que muchos decidieron ir a pasear a la playa que estaba al lado del hotel. Las unicas que se quedaron en la habitacion de las chicas fueron Sophie y Hinata, pero en ese mismo momento toco la puerta.

- Hola Sophie…, ¿ Esta Hinata?

- Por supuesto, Naruto

- ¿ Naruto?

- Ah, hola Hinata…- dijo viendo para dentro de la habitacion el peculiar rubio.- ¿ Te queria preguntar si me acompanabas a la playa? Si no quieres ir, entendere…

- No te preocupes por mi yo ya habia quedado con Inari.- dijo Sophie a Hinata. El unico problema es que estaba mintiendo. En ese instante salio…

Al final Hinata termino saliendo a pasear con Naruto…

EN El ALA ESTE DE LA PLAYA

Esa noche tenía luna llena, esa luna enigmática y blanca de singular belleza. La luna blanca que cautiva a los seres humanos con aquel misterioso esplendor. La luna era como un broche en el hermoso vestido que llevaba la noche. Si la luna era su broche las estrellas eran entonces los encajes del vestido. Sin duda eran esos encajes deliciosamente bordados. Era todo un espectáculo ver el cielo. Una persona hubiera podido pasar la noche solamente viéndolo…El mar era misterioso y oscuro. Tenía un brillo especial que hacia sentir una inmensa calma cuando alguien lo veia.

Había una pareja joven caminando por la orilla de la playa. No se veían, solamente miraban el horizonte marino. En sus semblantes había una inmensa paz. La muchacha entonces volteo su cabeza y vio el rostro de su novio, a esos profundos ojos negros. Sakura solo sonrió.

- Perdóname por haber sido tan necio al enfocar mi vida en tan solo la venganza.- tomo a Sakura en brazos y la beso.

- Te perdono…- cuando Sakura volteo la cabeza lo que vio…- ¿Oye no son esos Naruto y Hinata?

- Pues creo que si…- Sasuke vio la mirada brillante de esos hermosos ojos verdes… ¿Quieres ir a ve que pasa?- Sakura solo afirmo con la cabeza. Ambos corrieron y se ocultaron en la palmera más cercana que se encontraba la escena, pero para su sorpresa no eran los unico.

- ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?- dijo atónita Sakura, simplemente no podía creer lo que veían su ojos. Ahí frente a ella se encontraban Chouji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Shino, Kiba y finalmente Ino, pero por mas que miraba Sophie no se encotraba.

- Lo mismo que voz frontuda, espiando para ver si algo pasa.

- ¿ Y Sophie?

- De la lunática mocosa no hay rastro se disipo en el aire.- desvió su cabeza Ino- Pero mejor te callas que estos dos pueden hablar en cualquier momente.- Sakura afirmo con la cabeza. Todos absolutamente todos estaban espiando para ver que hiba a ocurrir ahí.

EN EL ALA OESTE DE LA PLAYA

Una chica de rarísimos ojos lilas miraba desconsolada al cielo. Aunque todos eran tan buenos con ella, aunque había hecho un montón de cosas entretenidas…Aun extrañaba su casa su mundo,…su familia. Pero aunque volviera a su mundo…no encontraría a su familia esperándola… Posiblemente la matarían, no podía volver y su único consuelo era ver el cielo. Era ya lo único que le quedaba que le recordaba a su antiguo modo de vida. Se seco las lágrimas una por una. Había llorado por los recuerdos. Lo hacia todas noches cuando nadie la veía, mientras miraba las estrellas…Saco una maquinita con una pantalla, la encendió y ahí se veían a Naruto y a Hinata. Como en Konoha había instalado cámaras por toda la playa. Puso el botón de grabar. Sintió una preciecia de tras suyo. Alguien estaba ahí observándola. Viendo que hacia. Se volteo ante el nerviosismo y lo que vieron sus ojos la dejaron aturdida. No sabia que sentir. ¿ Era acaso esa imagen producto de su imaginación y la tristeza que sentía al recordar su pasado?

- ¿Tu… como llegas…te aquí? Pensé…- Sophie estaba poniéndose a llorar nuevamente.- ¿Dime de verdad eres real?

- ¿Si no lo fuera realmente te estaría hablando…- Miraba a la chica con una mirada casi paternal. Era un muchacho tal vez mayor que Sophie. Tenia cabellos negros y unos ojos lilas al igual que la chica que lo veía atónita y confundida como si de una broma se tratara. Para ella era imposible que esa persona estuviera ahora con ella.….

EN El ALA ESTE DE LA PLAYA

Naruto al igual que Hinata estaba sentados a la orilla de la playa mirado el horizonte y la inmensa bóveda de estrellas. El rubio había invitado a la chica a caminar por la playa. No se dirigieron la palabra. Solo caminaron por un rato. Se sentaron en la orilla de la playa a observar la noche. No decían nada simplemente ninguno de los quería. Ambos creían que era mejor así. Con tan solo sentir la compañía del otro se sentían completos. El único problema era que Naruto no había citado a la chica con el único propósito de estar con ella sin decir palabra. Había llegado el momento…

- Hinata…- Llamo el poseedor de Kyubi a la chica. Esta solo giro la cabeza lo veia con unos ojos penetrantes, aunque ese no fuera el proposito y sus labios estaba entreabiertos.- ¿Tu recuerdas que hace mas de 12 años para ser exactos 17 un demonio ataco la aldea. Una bestia con un poder tal que pudo destruir la aldea… ¿ Un bijuu y Akatsuki perseguía esos demonios, por lo tanto a sus contenedores?- Hinata afirmo con la cabeza.- Hace tiempo que me hago esta pregunta. Te voy a contar algo que solo las personas que tenían uso de razón cuando ataco Kyubi. Saben esto también Sakura, Sasuke y Sophie. Aunque a estos dos primeros lo saben porque yo se los dije, pues confio en ellos. En cambio Sophie lo sabe, bueno conoces su situación… Si te lo digo es porque tengo confianza en vos y eres una de las personas mas importantes para mi.- Hinata solo parpadeó.-¿Dime, tu serias capas de odiar…- Naruto no lo pudo evitar y una lagrima le salio del ojo. Se la quito.- Perdona no quería llorar.- Hinata puso su hombro sobre Naruto y movió su cabeza en señal de que prosiguiera.- ¿ …tu serias capaz de odiar… al contenedor de aquel demonio, Kyubi, aunque esta fuera una persona de carne y hueso? – Hinata solo escuchaba atenta todo lo que Naruto le decia- ¿Serias capaz de odiarme por en mi habitar aquel demonio?

- Naruto, yo…

LittleKurara: Bueno aquí se termino el penúltimo de los capítulos, si el próximo es el ultimo y daré a conocer mi próxima loca idea, pero quiero que voten por esta loca idea. Dejen review porque esto se termina pronto. Lamento la demora es que no se me ocurrían las cosas y se le metió un virus a mi maquina así que no podía subir el cap. Recien hoy pude…Deje reviews…


	19. Adios

Gracias Kouru Tsukihime tu review me encanto, lo mismo le digo a always mssb y a Alexa Hiwatari. No puedo creer este es el ultimo cap. ¿ A menos que quieran secuela? Ups mejor no digo nada hasta q acabe con esto. Sniff es el ultimo capitulo.

Capitulo XIX: Adiós

¿Era simplemente posible lo que veían sus ojos? El estaba ahí, pero acoso no había muerto en el incendio hace ya varios meses. Sophie se froto los ojos y se quito las lágrimas una por una. Miro fijamente de nuevo a aquel joven…Se cuestionaba si no era una imaginación…

- ¿Déjame de mirarme así hermanita? ¿Acaso tienes dudas de que soy real?- dijo el joven acercándose y dándole un coscorrón a su hermana menor…

- Ahora si que no las tengo.- refunfuño la niña al momento que se ponía las manos en su cabeza y miro a su hermano como la niña berrinchuda que era. El muchacho le sonrió a su lunática hermanita. Ella siguió mirándola con reproche, pero después no pudo evitar volver a llorar.- Te extrañé.- abrazo a su hermano fuertemente. – Yo creí que estabas muerto… ¿Como escapaste al incendio y como llegaste aquí? ¿Como sabias que yo estaba aquí?

- Te lo cuento todo en el camino…vamos al hotel Tasuna…

- ¿Como te enteraste que estoy hospedada en un hotel, Leo?

- Como me entere de todo lo que has hecho desde que llegaste a este mundo

- Eh?- dijo Sophie desconcertada y nerviosa

- Bueno te lo explicare todo en el camino…- Sophie agarro a su hermano del brazo mientras este le comentaba todo lo sucedido. Se podía escuchar exclamaciones departe de Sophie mientras caminaba. Exclamaciones como: ¿Enserio?, Genial, OH vaya, No te creo, OH…, Con que eso hiciste.…

EN EL ALA ESTE DE LA PLAYA

-… ¿Serias capaz de odiarme por en mi habitar aquel demonio?

- Naruto, yo no seria….- Hinata había recopilado la información lo suficientemente rápido. No quería ver a Naruto sufrir. Ella lo iba a aceptar a ella no le importaba si el tenia un demonio interno. Ella realmente lo quería no importaba lo que tuviera dentro. Hinata lo amaba y lo iba a seguir amando hasta el fin de sus días.-…yo no seria capaz de odiarte…- Hinata abrazo entonces a Naruto, sin previo aviso. Este estaba claramente sorprendido, pero no hizo nada para apartar a la chica.- Quizás no te hayas dado cuenta…- No sabia si le iba a importar después el resultado de aquella confesión, pero realmente sentía que lo tenia que decir.-, pero desde hace ya bastante tiempo te eh estado observando...desde la academia…que yo estoy enamorada de ti y nada en el mundo me hara cambiar de parecer.- Naruto estaba con lo ojos bien abierto el corazón se le habia detenido. Se habia sonrojado de golpe. De repente su corazon reacciono, pero no se movió Estaba mudo no sabia que decir, porque no esperaba que SU HINATA. Se suponía que era el que se confesaría esa noche sin importar el resultado y el pensaba que a ella le gustaba otra persona.

Hinata creyendo lo peor, se aparto bruscamente. ¿Había sido muy rápida; tal vez no era el momento correcto? Sentía que había cometido una estupidez, porque Naruto no pronuncio palabra alguna. ¿Era a caso esa un mala señal? Hinata solo quería salir corriendo de vergüenza. Se paro bruscamente y quiso empezar a correr para escapar de ahí, pero sintió que algo la jalo. Algo le agarraba fuertemente la muñeca. La sostenía y no la dejaba irse.

- Y yo que pensaba que te gustaba otro chico y no te dije nada al respecto.- La voz era de Naruto, lo que Hinata confirmo al voltear su cabeza… El era también que le agarraba la muñeca. Naruto hizo un movimiento rápido: la acerco a su pecho le levanto la cabeza y unió sus labios a los de la muchacha de asombrosos ojos. Aunque corto fue un tierno beso. El contacto aunque fue en un efímero momento fue algo que libero muchos sentimientos.

Se separaron despacio y asi de lento habrieron sus ojos. Ambos estaban sonrojados por lo que habia pasado hace a penas unos instantes. Hinata miraba sorprendida a Naruto y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Naruto la miro y luego sonrió levemente. Viendo q Hinata no reaccionaba la volvió a tomar en sus brazos…

- Perdóname por no haberte dicho antes lo mucho que te amo. – abrazo mas fuerte a Hinata la cual se puso bastante rojo. Si es que eso era humanamente posible.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Yo…- A Hinata le salio una lagrima de felicidad.- …claro que si.

- Sabes creo que Sasuke tenia razón…- dijo mirando fijamente a Hinata

-¡ Ja, y tu decías que quien daba un beso antes de una declaración, dobe!- exclamo cierto Uchiha orgulloso que no dudaba en demostrar que tenia la razón. Naruto y Hinata se voltearon sorprendidos y vieron a Sasuke.

- ¿Sasuke que haces aquí?- dijo desconcertado Naruto

- Tu y tu orgullo Uchiha.- le susurro Sakura molesta aun escondida con todo el resto

- ¿Quien mas esta ahí?- dijo desconcertada Hinata

- Si te hubieras callado frontuda solo Sasuke hubiera sido descubierto…- Salio refunfuñando Ino, mientras salían los demás de los escondites.

- Cálmate Ino que al final salio todo bien.- intento calmar Kiba a su enojona novia

- No se ni porque estaba espiando, que problemático.

- No te hagas Shikamaru tu me dijiste que esto iba a ser lo menos problemático.- dijo llevándose a la boca una papita un gordito conocido.

- Yo sentí la llama de la juventud.

- A mi no me miren.- dijo Shino

- Al fin…ahora puedo llegar a la casa sin encontrarme con mi tío rarito

- Y al fin dejaras tus celos de hermano mayor…

- Hace hartos que los deje Tenten...- recalco con voz serena Neji.

- Ah, lo siento.

Sai solo dirigió una mirada fría traía consigo su carpeta de dibujos y parece que habia trabajado mucho recientemente.

- ¿Oigan donde se escondió Sophie?- dijo furioso Naruto.- Sophie ya descubrimos todo…- dijo Naruto buscando con la mirada a la niña.

-Ella no esta aquí no sabemos donde esta.- meneo la cabeza Sakura.

- Quizás ya volvió al hotel…

En Hotel

Por mas que revisaron no encontraban a Sophie. Donde se había ido esa chica nadie lo sabia. Inari parecía preocupado, por no decir bastante…La mayoría ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía Inari por la lunática mocosa, como le decía Ino. No sabían nada…. Agotados decidieron sentarse en la recepción del hotel. Estaban devastados por mas que buscaron no había rastro alguno.

- Como se le ocurre desaparecerse…- bufo Naruto…

- Cálmate Naruto.- dijo serenamente Hinata

- Lo siento Hinata, es solo que es raro no ver a Sophie hacer sus locuras…, pero ante todo quiero que me perdones.- Naruto tomo la mano de su novia y la beso- Por ser tan distraído.- Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse y le dedico un tierna sonrisa.

- Y yo tratare de no ser tímida.

- Por fin mi tío no va estar rarito…- decía Neji mientras reflexionaba.- …Un minuto puede que se ponga aun mas rarito…- dijo ya bastante preocupado pensando en los posibles comportamiento de Hiashi Hyuga.

- Neji…- dijo con una mueca amenazante Tenten.-…deberías calmarte.

- ¿Que eso que ese señor esta raro?- pregunto Naruto desconcertado.

- Desde que pasaste el examen Jounin y te aseguraron que seria Hokage mas la obra se ah estado comportan dándose así…Oh por lo menos de eso se quejaba Sophie…

- Con cuerdo con la frentona, pero la lunática mocosa ah hecho muchas cosas…

- En eso tienes razón cerda.- Sakura dijo la ultima palabra ya molesta,

- Frontuda- y Ino no se quedo atrás

- Cerda.- continuó Sakura ya estaba molesta.

- Frontuda- grito fuertemente Ino

- Cerda.- las cosas empeoraban

- Frontuda.- y no mejoraban. Ambas estaban apunto de tirarse encima de la otra y empezar a pelear de deberás

- Ya cálmense las dos.- dijeron Sasuke y Kiba al tiempo que agarraban sus respectivas novias antes de que empezara una pelea en el lobby.

- Enserio donde se habrá metido.- Inari miro al techo.

- Puedo sentir la llama de la juventud que esta enamorada en tu interior.- Rock Lee estaba que ardía cuando exclamo esto mientras ponía su mano sobre Inari. Esta miraba a el ninja bastante asustado.

- Estar enamorado es problemático…- Shikamaru miro a Inari este se ponía mas nervioso aun.

- No si es de una bolsita de papas fritas.- Chouji abrazo a su bolsa de papas, la miro y se la comió. Todo el mundo dio una caída estilo anime.

- Lo mejor es decirlo sin importar como salgan las cosas…- dijo Hinata. Cambio su vista hacia Naruto este le sonrió.

-…porque todo podría salir bien.- Naruto beso nuevamente la mano de Hinata.

- ¿Quien dijo que a mi me gusta Sophie? A mi no me gusta.- Inari movió las manos en señal negativa.

- ¿Y entonces por que me preguntaste que sabia de ella?- dijo distraido Naruto.

- No te hagas Inari hablaste con ella la mayor parte del día y parecías bastante complacido.- menciono una ya tranquilamente Sakura.

- OH! en vez de decírselo directamente la besas y con eso resume todo.- Inari se puso bastante rojo ante el comentario de Sasuke.

- Y si me da una cachetada.- Inari miro a Shino como buscando alguien que le diera una respuesta.

- A mi no me miren…- Inari entonces volteo su cabeza a donde estaba Sai.

- No me interrumpan si.- Y tenia una muy buena razón ya que estaba trabajando en su carpeta de "Dibujos de comportamientos y sucesos inusualmente comunes". Justamente estaba retocando aquella escena poniendo ya los últimos detalles.

- Bueno cuando llegue Sophie…- mencionaba Naruto pero se quedo sin habla…

- Parece que ya llego…- parpadeo Sakura ya que no creí en lo que sus ojos veían

- Y acompañada…- dijo Sasuke mirando con lastima al pobre de Inari, que nuevamente estaba con la cabeza agachada.

Sophie estaba agarrada fuertemente del brazo de un muchacho al quien nadie ahí conocía. Tenía sus mismos ojos. Aunque los de ella siempre decían cuando estaba tramando algo, pero su misterioso acompañante ( para los que no sabe quien es su hermano) parecía tener una mirada que rara vez se alteraba. Era alto y algo fornido, tendría máximo 15. ¿Que seria de la mocosa? Nadie lo sabía. De la manera de que lo agarraba, prácticamente estaba colgada de su brazo con una enorme sonrisa. Parecía bastante complacida y alegre. ¿Cuando una chica se colgaba del brazo de algún chico? ¿Cuando le sonreía complacida y alegre? Había dos respuestas: era su hermano que no vio hace harto o su novio. "Tiene que ser su novio" pensaron todos. Y como no si creían que Sophie era la única sobreviviente de su familia y aparte que ella provenía de otro mundo.

Inari sintió que se le salía el corazón cuando distinguió a la chica de ojos lilas desafiantes con su acompañante. La primera vez que la vio sintió que se le salio el corazón. Sophie era claramente alguien que sabía lo que quería y era bastante determinada. Estas cosas eran las que le encantaban a Inari en cualquier persona. Nunca se había enamorado y pensó que nunca lo haría, pero cuando vio a Sophie… Le gustaba estar a su lado, pero…Como podría competir el contra el chico del que estaba colgada su primer amor. Simplemente no podría competir con el chico de ahí que claramente era mayor. Inari simplemente estaba perplejo….

- Hola…- dijo alegremente Sophie a todo el mundo. - ¿A quien no adivinan quien es el?- dijo mirando a su hermano.

- Yo adivino…- dijo aun con la cabeza agachada Inari.-…tu novio…

- No mi hermano…- exclamo Sophie .

- TU HERMANO.- Exclamaron fuertemente todos…

- Pero no eras la ultima de tu familia, ¿además como llego?- exclamaban todos a al vez…

- Eso creí yo…

- Cof, Cof…Me voy a presentar… Mi nombre es Leonard Stanford hermano mayor de esta pequeña lunática…, pero díganme Leo…

- Parece que no fuiste la primera en decirle lunática, Ino- cerda- menciono Sakura

- Es que aquí la cerda de acá…- Sophie lo decía nerviosa, porque le estaba dando a su hermano una explicación al momento que apunto a Ino.-… Ino me dice lunática mocosa.

- No se molesten en presentarse seguro Sophie ya les dijo de donde venia y todo. Pues en las noches me obligaba a mirar la tele con ella…, pero no soy tan desquiciada como ella.

- Oye…

- En el incendio a mi dieron por muerto por una simple razón…El día del incendio yo me paseaba por la mansión cuando vi a los criminales que la incendiaron, pero justamente cuando se iban…quise detener el incendio, pero no pude…- bajo la mirada.-Sabiendo que quizás todo lo que iba a pasar. Me corte un mechón del pelo para que me dieran por muerto…Alguien tenia que seguir con la tradición de los Stanford, pero mejor si mas nos salvábamos mejor…Lamentablemente no pude encontrar a nadie. Todo estaba consumiendo por las llamas y no se podía avanzar. La única salida a mi alcancé era un ventana. Huiría con a casa del Doc. Bradford, un gran científico de renombre, amigo de la familia Stanford. Creí que no había nada. En esa misma noche llegue a casa del Doc. Le hice jurar que no revelaría mi paradero hasta que las cosas se aclararan. Luego apareció en las noticias el accidente donde supuestamente habíamos muerto todos carbonizados. Dijeron que yo había muerto y de mi solo quedaron cenizas debido al ADN que encontraron en lo que quedo de la mansión. Todos estábamos dados por muertos aceptó esta pequeña mocosa y hermanita menor.- dijo mirando a Sophie de reojo.- De lo cual me siento muy feliz. – dijo sonriente.- La dieron por perdida. Cuando encarcelaron a los criminales recién me entere de que alguien mas estaba detrás de todo aquel devastador accidente. Junto al doctor ya habíamos estado buscando a Sophie. Nos llego rumores de que encontraba en un orfanato así que llamamos a la encargada. Teníamos miedo de que la persona que fue el cerebro del atentado se enterara. Pero cuando fuimos a recogerla no esteba. Nos enteramos que había escapado la noche anterior.

- Así esa era la llamada y yo pensaba que me iban a entregar a unos matones.- dijo Sophie nerviosamente.

- Al Doctor Bradford le parecía bastante raro el aire del cuarto. Decía que era inusual. Su curiosidad lo llevo a traer sus maquinas y registro todo el aire de la habitación. Habían partículas de más en el aire. Lo único que concordaba con la situación en que desapreció mi hermana fue un agujero negro. Un túnel dimensional que podía viajar a través del tiempo y el espacio. Sophie ya no estaba en el mundo de donde provenimos. Para mi suerte e Doc. era especialista en ese tema, pero como no seria reconocido se había limitado a crear un solo invento. Uno que podía ver a través de las dimensiones. Nos hubiéramos pasado horas buscando en dimensiones. Se dice que las dimensiones mas comunes donde la gente viaja son las que están en su imaginación o las que se comparan con el mundo real. Inclusive dimensiones con las que uno sueña a ir. Conseguimos dar rápido con Sophie sabiendo que estaba ahora en este mundo solo debíamos conseguir la manera de llevarla de vuelta.- Entonces Leo dirigió una mirada a todos los presentes.- No saben cuantas locuras ah hecho mi hermana desde que llego ah este mundo, especialmente tu Naruto.- Apunto por ultimo…

- Tu nunca me dijiste que me habías espiado todo el tiempo… Oye no te bastaba con encender la tele.

- No porque tu nunca ibas a aparecer. Todo este tiempo nunca se vera ni en tele ni en el manga, no se el motivo, pero creo que seria como los capítulos de relleno, pero mucho peores o capítulos con resultados que ya se sabían así que no son necesarios .Solamente desde que despertabas hasta que dormías, acepto por supuesto a la hora de ir al baño. Yo te vigilaba mientras el Doctor trabajaba en un invento capaz de traerme aquí y devolverme.- Entonces Leo mostró un reloj que traía puesto. Parecía pesado.- Pero me da ganas de pegarle a esta pequeña lunática. Llegue a Konoha a hablar con la Hokage la cual me comento este último detalle del cual no estaba enterado. Vine aquí y el resto ya lo saben. Sophie en tres días la batería del detectador de agujeros estará listo y partiremos. Vine por mi hermana y también para conocerlos a ustedes.

- ¿Por que?- pregunto Naruto desconcertado desde que le digieran que el era el que menos sabia de aquella historia.

- Porque mi hermana hizo muchas cosas para cumplir con sus ambiciones de fan.- dijo Leo bastante enojado al tiempo que le daba un coscorrón a Sophie. Todos se asustaron nadie había logrado pegarle a Sophie. Prácticamente nunca habían visto que alguien le pegara.- Sabes muy bien que no hay que meterse en la vida de los demás.

- Pero si tan solo les di un empujón…- recalcó la chica asustada…

- Un empujón…Llamas un empujón tratar de embriagar a alguien…- Recalcaba furioso su hermano.

- Pero hasta me ayudaron…- Trato de defenderse.

- Bajo manipulación…- Nadie podía creer lo que veían la chica de muy mal genio a la que nadie podía intimidar…Estaba siendo intimidada a lo grande.

- Manipulación muy sutil…

- Pero manipulación al fin y al cabo.

- ¿A quien trataron de embriagar?- pregunto Naruto bastante desconcertado. Sophie, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba y el resto del grupo, menos Hinata y Inari, reian bastante nerviosos.

- Es mejor que lo cuentes todo Sophie.- le hizo una mueca su hermano…

- Bueno, Naruto no te enojes con Hinata, ella solamente estuvo enterada del primero de mis planes, después no supo nada de nada…

- ¿Cómo que tan solo el primero acaso hiciste mas? Creí que todo había terminado desde que lo primero falló.- reclamo Hinata.

- ¿De que hablas?- cierto rubio seguía sin entender nada.

- No ese solo fue el comienzo…- Sophie seguía riendo nerviosamente.-… Bueno es que…como lo explico…haber…, haber…Debo mencionar que es algo vergonzoso… El día que me reuní con Sakura y Hinata les propuse hacer un club…

- ¿Que clase de club?- alcanzó a pregunta Ino

- Una para declararse ya.- Grito fuertemente Sophie.- Eso…, no es tan extraño.- dijo como si fuera muy normal.- Entonces Agacho la cabeza.- Aunque solo duro unos dos dias, en el primero Sasuke se adelanto y beso a Sakura. De hecho lo tengo grabado…- dijo Sophie con sonrisa picara.- Como grabe el beso que Naruto le dio a Hinata.- sonrisa aun mas picara.

- ¿Como que nos grabaste?- dijo bastante alarmadas Sakura y Hinata

- Bueno la verdad yo sabia de la primera grabación, pero yo creí que tu estabas enterada Sakura. Lo siento.- se disculpo Hinata

- Acepto tus disculpas, ¿pero como conseguiste grabar?

- Tengo cámaras en todas partes…- decía una embobada Sophie, pero se hizo chica cuando vio ciertas miradas asesinas… Unos enormes ojos negros, acompañados de otros azules y más allá unos tenaces ojos lilas.- Jejejeje.-reía nerviosamente.- Bueno cronológicamente todo empezó con el club. Pero el baka de Naruto malinterpreto todos los esfuerzos de Hinata, cuando reunió valor suficiente antes de el examen Jounnin.

- Y yo que lo malinterpreté todo.- decía para si mismo cierto rubio hiperactivo.

-Sasuke se unió a mi y a Sakura, sabiendo lo que sentía Naruto, ya dias antes, pero Hinata aunque supo de la integración pensó que ahí terminaba todo…

- ¿ Tu te metiste a esto?.- parpadeo Naruto.

- No hables.- dijo tenazmente Sasuke. Naruto solo trago saliva

- Luego planeamos la obra…Toda una tarde escribiendo…, pero me quede con Marina.- miro luego a Naruto y a Hinata.- Al principio pensábamos que con tan solo estar en la obra seria suficiente. Pero deben admitir que la trama estuvo buena.- trato de quitarse peso encima la chica de ojos lilas.

- Oye se que reprochas que siga enamorado de Rosa, pero no tuviste que ir a los extremos de colocar los nombres en la obra.- decía de brazos cruzados Sophie.- Marina es una amiga muy querida, pero no la veo desde el incendio- se puso a pensar Leo al tiempo que se sonrojaba un poco.-…Gracias a dios no pudo venir aquel día del accidente…

- Vez te gusta…- apunto Sophie a su hermano con una sonrisa de que te lo dije.- Siguiendo con lo que paso…

- Entonces tu fuiste la responsable de que nos quedarmos encerrados.- Exclamo fuertemente cierto rubio de ojos azules

- No eso de verdad fue un accidente…jejeje.- y siguio riendo nerviosamente hasta que se acordo de algo.- Pero el imbecil de Sas…- su hermano le tapo la boca y esta la saco la mano a regañadientes.- Ya se que esas palabras no son dignas de un Stanford.- decia como si repitiera un sermón.- Luego teníamos que embriagar a Naruto en la fiesta, pero este no probo ni un sorbo de un sake extra fuerte, porque saben que cuando uno esta borracha o borracho dice sus verdades….Luego retome el plan con el bikini, pero eso solo fue para despertar conversación…En resumen mas las cámaras eso fue todo..

- Buena interpretación de Elena, Ino, ella realmente es así.- dijo Leo dirigiéndose a Ino esta se sonrojo levemente. Kiba refunfuño de celos. Leo vio como Inari vio a su hermana.- No sabia que mi hermana consiguió pretendiente.

- ¿De que hablas?- pregunto curiosa Sophie cuando se volteo Inari habia desaparecido.

Leo aparecia como registrado en el hotel hasta le dieron su propia habitación. Todos decidieron ir a dormir. Había sido un día bastante agotador y todos decidieron ir a sus respectivas habitaciones. Inari se había encerrado en su cuarto. Su mama que queria hablar con el no pudo hacer nada. Conociendo a su hijo no era bueno dejarlo asi

Alrededor de la madrugada, cuando aun estaba oscuro, empezó a llover. Llovía sin sesar y una por una caían las gotas. La llovía cada vez caía mas fuerte. Entre eso alguien se despertó. Vio a sus compañeras de cuarto dirimiendo profundamente, pero no pudo reconciliar el sueno. Miro al techo y dio un suspiro. Se levanto de su cama y silenciosamente salio del cuarto, como si fuera una simple sombra. Estaba caminando en piyamas por un hotel desierto. Los pasillos parecían interminables. Caminaba sin rumbo, tampoco espera ver a alguien en especial. Siguió caminando sin rumbo por un pasillo con pisos de madera. Entonces distinguió a una silueta en una pijama naranja que miraba por una ventana como caía la lluvia.

- ¿ Naruto?- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir sus labios.

- Hola, Hinata, no podía dormir…- dijo cierto rubio que volteo para ver a la chica. Esta se acerco donde el se encontraba.

- Yo tampoco.- dijo cerrando los ojos serenamente y los voltio abrir lentamente. Dirigió entonces su mirada a la lluvia que caía sin pausa como una canción.- La lluvia no me dejaba. De niña me daba mucha tristeza ver como la lluvia caía. Pensaba que el cielo lloraba porque algo malo había ocurrido. Me parecían las lágrimas del cielo.- Naruto la había visto con una sonrisa todo el tiempo que Hinata hablo.- Lo siento…- miro nuevamente a Naruto.- Son tan solo tonterías…- Hinata bajo su mirado como si algo vergonzoso se tratase. Naruto se acerco más a ella. Llevo la cabeza de la chica hacia su pecho con sus manos.

- Nunca lo que digas será una tontería para mi.- Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Naruto entonces levanto su cabeza.- No sabes cuanto me apena no haberme dado cuenta antes de que eres la mujer de mi vida.- Ambos se fueron acercándose lentamente hasta que sus labios terminaron unidos en un tierno beso. Estaban en su propio mundo, ni la lluvia ni nadie podría alterar es precioso momento. Se fueron separando lentamente.- Nunca, pero nunca olvides lo mucho que te amo.- Hinata lo miro fijamente y le dedico una sonrisa al tiempo que afirmaba con la cabeza.

- Mira.- volteo la cabeza ligeramente.- La lluvia ya se detuvo…

- Es que el cielo ya no tiene nada porque llorar…- Ante el comentario de su novio Hinata no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

Al Dia Siguiente

Todo parecia ir muy bien. Hinata y Naruto ya eran novios oficialmente. Todos desayunaban en grupo

- Hasta que lo hiciste Dobe.

- Si por porque a Sophie se le quema el cerebro de tanto pensar de cómo juntarlos.- comento entre risas Sakura.

Pero aunque todo parecía felicidad había algo que estaba mal. En los tours ni en el tiempo libre que tenían ni Inari ni Sophie se hablaron. Este no se acercaba por miedo. Sophie no entendia simplemente lo que pasaba. Era su amigo. ¿ O no? Inari simplemente trataba de evitarlo. Como si un animal salvaje huyera se un cazador. Sophie resulto ser tan distraida como Naruto. El ultimo dia del viaja Sasuke habia comprado un paquetito y Naruto tambien uno igualito. Se toparon con Sophie por el pasillo.

- ¿ Pare que son las cajas?

- Ya veras en unos dias…- dijeron los eternos mejores amigos rivales

-¿Ustedes saben por que Inari se comporta asi?

- Sabes deberías hablar con el.

- ¿Tu crees Naruto?- pregunto la chica de ojos lilas

- Si.

- Estoy de acuerdo con el dobe.

- Muy bien lo buscare antes de que nos bayamos.

- Recuerda solo tienes una hora…

Sophie busco por todo el hotel, finalmente encontró a Inari en el patio platando unas lavandas. Sophie se acerco y se dio cuenta de cuales eran las flores.

- ¿Esas son lavandas?-

- Si. ¿ Por que?- Inari no habia reconocido la voz.

- Porque son mis favoritas…- fue entonces cuando Inari se volteo...- Sabes tenemos que hablar. ¿Por que huyes de mi? ¿Acoso te gusto?- dijo a son de broma la ultima pregunta…

- Tu misma lo dijiste…- dijo Inari con la cabeza gacha…Sophie tenia los ojos bastante abiertos…

-Sabes Inari ers un chico muy bueno, pero aunque te correspondiera no podemos estar jutos. Somos de mundos diferentes, literalmente…- Inari al parecer reflexiono.- ¿ Amigos?- Sophie extendio su brazo.

- Amigos.- sonrio al tiempo que correspondia al apretón de mano.

El viaje de retorno fue largo, pero al final pudieron llegar…. Todos terminaron dormidos y llegaron al día siguiente. Los días siguieron y las cosas pasaron. Cada vez mas se acercaba el dia en que Sophie tendria que volver. Leo tambien se hospedo en la mansión de los Hyugas. En los pocos dias que se quedo se hizo amigo de todo el mundo. Pero se enojaba como su hermana, aunque no tan fácilmente. Todos hicieron memoria de esto: La familia Stanford tiene mal genio. Un dia cuando sorpresivamente Sasuke y Naruto invitaron a todos a una cena en unos de los restaurantes mas caros. Grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando ambos chicos propusieron….mejor vamos a ver que paso…Estaba Sasuke hincado ante Sakura con una cajita de terciopelo.

- Sakura Haruno…aquí ante todos nuestros amigos…- Sakura le empezaban a salir lagrimas de felicidad.- Yo quiero hacerte una pregunta, pero sabes que no soy de muchas palabras…asi que espero que esto lo diga todo.- Abrió lentamente la caja y ahí se veia un anillo de compromiso…

- Si, si claro que acepto…Juntos restauraremos tu clan…- y Sakura se tiro y abrazo al unico Uchiha que quedaba en Konoha….

Hinata estaba feliz por su amiga, cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba el vestido.

- Hinata se que solo llevamos unos dias saliendo, pero yo…digo.- Naruto saco una cajita aterciopelada.-…yo ya quiero ser tu esposo. ¿ Hinata Hyuga te casarias conmigo?- abrio entones la cajita y Hinata entre lagrimas…

- Si…claro…claro que lo hare…- Naruto se para y Hinata lo abrazo fuertemente…

- Hiashi-sama todo ah salido bien, Uzumaki ya le pidio matrimonio.- decia Neji a un micrófono que tenia a en el traje….En la mansión de los Hyugas se pudo ver ese dia y fue el único en su vida, a Hiashi Hyuga saltando de alegria….

Los dias pasaron y Sophie tomo el camisón con el que habia llegado y la ropa que habia coprado. Hinata le dijo que se quedara con la ropa que le había prestado. Lo empaco…Estaba tan pero tan feliz de haber venido…, pero se tenia que ir…Tenia que volver a su mundo.

El dia que partiria con su hermano vinieron el equipo 7, 8, 10, el de Gai y finalmente la Gondaime….

- Te deseamos suerte…- dijo Tsunade..

- Cuídate mucho y que tu llama no se extinga…

- Cállate Lee….- dijieron Euforicos Neji y Tenten…

- Cuídense mucho…- comenzo Sasuke

-…recuerden que aquí…- siguio Sakura

- …siempre tendrán…- prosiguió Hinata

-…una familia…- Termino Naruto…

- Ya es hora de irnos…- iso una señal Leo a su hermana, mientras habria un agujero negro con un rayo que salio de su reloj…Sophie acerto con la cabeza.

- …Adios, nunca los olvidare y teóricamente nunca podre…- Las figuras de Sophie y Leo desaparecieron y se fueron por el agujero…

FIN

LittleKurara: Por fin termine. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ahora anuncio mi proximo proyecto.

Este vendria a ser el titulo y el resumen:

Ahora nosotros somos los desconocidos ¿ O no?

Sophie ah vuelto, mas bien algunas personas la ira a visitar accidentalmente, la secuela de Una desconocida ah entrado en nuestras vidas.

Y bien, quiero que voten, no prometo actualizar tan rapido ya que este miércoles entro al colegio y tendra pocos caps…Si quieren la secuela tan solo tienen que votar. Debe ser minimo 6 reviews y tiene que me tienen que mandar…Pero en todo caso tiene que ser mas del 70 de los reviews…


	20. Aclaraciones del fic

Me referia al 70 porciento de las ultimas review que me manden esta vez, la mento si hice que malinterpretaran todo…, pero creo que a todos los que les gusto deberian votar…


End file.
